


en el territorio del rey dragón

by cuchuflí (raselgeuse)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raselgeuse/pseuds/cuchufl%C3%AD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hay tantos fantasmas en esta isla. quizás es por eso que Kyungsoo vino: para que así sus propios fantasmas puedan perderse entre ellos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	en el territorio del rey dragón

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in the territory of the dragon king](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160063) by [curledupkitten (chanyeol)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeol/pseuds/curledupkitten). 



> eternas gracias a quienes leyeron mi traducción y me obligaron a seguir adelante y eternas gracias a mi fiel compañero wordreference por solucionar mis dudas ajaja. esta es mi primera traducción de la vida así que disculpen los errores que se me hayan pasado por alto, espero que les guste!

⚘❁⚘

Las calles están tranquilas mientras camina a casa. El viejo Jung está fumando unos cigarrillos baratos en su cobertizo, detrás de los bajos muros de piedra negra apilada que protegen su casa del viento; pero aparte de él, no hay nadie más alrededor.

Baekhyun silba una vieja canción de pescadores que su padre solía cantar para llenar el silencio. Tiritando, mete sus manos en sus bolsillos, mientras serpentea a través del laberinto de bajos muros de piedra que cruzan la pequeña pradera tras el pueblo.

Nunca cree que vaya a ponerse así de helado por la noche, a pesar de que Baekhyun ha pasado casi toda su vida en Jejudo y conoce el clima tan bien como conoce aquellas pecas que van punteando su camino a través de su cuello.

Cuando su canción se acaba, no comienza otra; sino que fuerza sus oídos para escuchar las olas reventando abajo en la costa. Mirando hacia donde los botes pesqueros permanecen atados, Baekhyun logra divisar al padre de Minseok y a su hermana. Tienen una lámpara eléctrica con ellos y se escuchan risas.

Baekhyun vive fuera del pueblo. Es más bien una caminata larga, pero normalmente no le molesta. Si se pone sus audífonos y camina rápido, le toma cerca de veinte minutos llegar hasta la vieja hostería. Además la vista es preciosa durante el día. Se puede ver muy lejos, por sobre el agua. Cuando Baekhyun recién llegó aquí, a Jeolbyeog-ri, solía sentarse en el pasto y mirar los barcos pesqueros. El bote del papá de Minseok siempre había lucido muy pequeño al lado de los cruceros comerciales de Jeju-do, pero era la familia de Minseok la que traía el pescado a las mesas del pueblo, así que su tamaño era más que suficiente.  

Las luces de la costa se alejan a medida que Baekhyun avanza. El camino pasa del pavimento a la tierra apisonada, hoy suave a causa del temporal. Cuando puede ver el techo bajo y los muros pintados de blanco de su casa acercándose, se siente aliviado. La caminata ha disminuido el peso que había dejado la cena en su estómago, pero es más tarde de lo que usualmente prefiere hacer sus excursiones. En realidad no hay nada de qué preocuparse, pero las viejas supersticiones son difíciles de abandonar.

Con un último escalofrío, Baekhyun desaparece en el interior de su casa. Todas las luces están apagadas, pero enciende rápidamente la primera murmurando una plegaria a sus ancestros para que prenda. Aunque últimamente ha estado parpadeando, todavía no ha ido a comprar un repuesto en el pueblo. Debió haber cogido uno hoy antes de cenar, pero son siempre ese tipo de cosas las que olvida.

Enciende, a pesar de todo, y Baekhyun está salvado otra vez. Cuando la luz se prende, no puede dejar de buscar fantasmas con el rabillo del ojo.

Deja sus zapatillas embarradas en la entrada y atraviesa el pasillo. Se va arrastrando los pies directamente hacia la parte trasera, para luego abrir la llave del lavamanos y mojar su cepillo de dientes.

Mientras los lava, tarareando con la pasta en la boca, amarra su pelo para que no se le vaya a la cara. Sacude su trasero mientras se inclina con el cepillo colgando entre sus labios,  buscando su toalla de cara para finalmente encontrarla bajo el lavabo, junto a los grandes tubos de metal que conducen a las cañerías principales.

El toque en la puerta es imprevisto. Baekhyun acaba de lavar su cara cuando lo oye y, pasando una mano por su cabello, se apresura a llegar a la puerta de entrada.

Probablemente no sea más que Jongdae con una bolsa llena de cervezas y un par de películas. Tal vez entre ahora y la cena cambió de opinión sobre lo de pasar la noche acá. Baekhyun pone sus ojos en blanco. Estuvieron discutiendo acerca de estadísticas de baseball mientras el hermano de Jongdae hacía las veces de árbitro, deteniendo ocasionalmente a Baekhyun de golpear a su hermano bajo la mesa. Ha sido así desde que eran niños. Las pantorrillas de Jongdae probablemente están moreteadas de forma permanente.

No es culpa de Baekhyun que los KIA Tigers apesten. A Jongdae siempre le gustan equipos sin posibilidades y después se queja de fanáticos desleales.

De todos modos, Baekhyun tiene unas cuantas botellas de soju en el refrigerador, en caso de que Jongdae decida venir y seguir hablando estupideces.

Cuando abre la puerta, se sorprende al encontrar a un hombre en traje. Uno que no es Jongdae en absoluto.

—Disculpe —dice—. ¿Es ésta...? Me dijeron que había una hostería por acá, justo saliendo del pueblo, y... 

—Aquí es —dice Baekhyun, abriendo más la puerta—. Perdone, no esperaba a nadie. Entre, aquí bajo la luz. Aunque no sea una muy buena. 

—Gracias —dice el hombre—. Sé que es tarde.

Lo es. La última vez que Baekhyun miró el reloj eran pasadas las diez de la noche. Pero los viajeros se pierden de vez en cuando y no es como si Baekhyun hubiera estado durmiendo. 

—No hay problema —dice.

El hombre sólo tiene un bolso con él, o más bien una mochila que no calza muy bien con su traje. Cuando entra al pasillo, Baekhyun la luz deja ver su pelo engominado hacia atrás y unos lentes con marco metálico que descansan pulcramente sobre su nariz. Su traje es de alta calidad, costoso, de seda. 

—Me gustaría reservar una habitación, si tiene una —dice el hombre.

Su voz es ronca, relajante. Ahora no hay rastros de duda en ella. Ya está quitándose sus zapatos, dejando el cuero reluciente junto a las Nikes con rasmillones de Baekhyun.

—Tengo —dice Baekhyun. Sonríe, asegurando la puerta firmemente tras ellos—. Sólo un aviso, no tenemos camas al estilo occidental. 

El hombre pestañea.

—Eso no es un inconveniente.

—¿Puedo traerle una taza de té mientras completo el libro de registros y todo eso? —Baekhyun abre el gabinete en el pasillo, sacando el gastado netbook en el que guarda la información de los huéspedes y el anticuado libro de registros de su abuela. 

A ella siempre le había gustado tener un registro, incluso después de que se habían cambiado a lo digital. " _El computador no va a decirte cómo se veía su letra_ ", solía decir, cuando él lo olvidaba, en esos tiempos en que era todavía un adolescente. " _¿Qué sucederá si el famoso computador deja de funcionar? ¿Vas a perder todos tus registros?_ ".

 _"Nada es perfecto, abue"_ , le respondía siempre él. _"Por lo menos ahora podemos aceptar tarjetas de crédito"_.

—Suena bien —le dice el tipo, acomodando sus lentes para luego seguir a Baekhyun a la sala de recepción.

⚘❁⚘ 

—Escuché que te cayó un huésped inesperado anoche —dice Chanyeol, cuando Baekhyun entra en la cocina—. Debe haber sido emocionante.

Son recién las nueve de la mañana y ya parece no estar planeando nada bueno. Baekhyun le lanza una mirada rápida. Tiene una toalla apretada contra su brazo. 

—¿Cómo es posible que ya te hayas enterado?  —pregunta, lavando sus manos,  luego abre la olla arrocera y saca el bol de metal—. ¿Qué te pasó?  

—Tuve un altercado con un poni asustadizo esta mañana —dice Chanyeol—. Uno de los salvajes quedó atrapado en la red rota de un pescador y estaba interrumpiendo los paseos a caballo por el sendero —deja la toalla a un lado y una larga herida que sube por sus brazos queda visible—. Afortunadamente, el grupo del tour parecía creer que era estupendo que todavía tuviéramos ponis libres dando vueltas por la isla principal. 

—Así que, ¿después de hacerte el vaquero decidiste dejarte caer por mi casa y sangrar  toda mi cocina? —dice Baekhyun, usando sus manos para medir la mezcla de cereales. Se voltea para mirar a Chanyeol, quien atiende su brazo con su ceño fruncido, y añade cereal para una persona más—. Después de desayunar deberías ir a que te revisen eso.

—No necesita puntos, niño llorón —dice Chanyeol—. No es más que un corte superficial. Duele más que la mierda, pero no es profundo. 

Baekhyun puede escuchar a Chanyeol sonreírse mientras enjuaga la mezcla de cebada, arroz y alforfón, atrapando con sus dedos pequeños granos caprichosos a medida que va botando el agua turbia. Cuando el agua vuelve a correr transparente, Chanyeol habla de nuevo. 

—Cuéntame sobre tu visitante.

—Siempre olvido lo rápido que vuelan las noticias aquí —antes de poner el bol de metal de regreso a la arrocera, Baekhyun añade agua fresca y un poco de sal; luego cierra la tapa y la enciende—. Al menos había limpiado el baño de huéspedes, el mío es un desastre.

—Todo respecto a ti es un desastre —dice Chanyeol, chocando a Baekhyun con su hombro sólo para encorvarse de dolor, agitando su brazo—. No te preocupes, va con esa cosa linda tuya que te hace un éxito entre las mamás.

—Cierra el pico, Chanyeol —Baekhyun apuñala a Chanyeol en las costillas con su dedo índice, teniendo cuidado de no tocar su brazo pero logrando su objetivo. Chanyeol chilla y  pide una tregua mientras Baekhyun enciende la cocina, asegurándose de no usar demasiado gas.

—Pocas veces tenemos gente nueva fuera de temporada —dice Chanyeol—.  Especialmente gente que conduzca autos así de caros.

No viven en una zona turística. No están muy lejos de la ciudad, pero sí lo _están_ de la carnada: de los parques de diversiones y de los miradores de piedra volcánica enmarcados por cuerdas y de los tours guiados en bus. Por acá, la mayoría de sus visitantes son personas a las que les gusta pescar, montar caballos o escalar; pero por la lluvia, ahora el tiempo no es lo bastante bueno ni para pescar ni escalar. Baekhyun tiene que usar un abrigo gran parte del día, incluso cuando está adentro, porque sólo tiene calefactores en un par de habitaciones. La mayoría viene cuando las temperaturas son más altas y el viento se ha calmado.

—Es callado —dice Baekhyun—. Tal vez sea tímido.

Rompe cuatro huevos sobre el sartén.

—¿Un snob citadino? —pregunta Chanyeol, como si él mismo no fuera un nacido y criado en ciudad también.

Baekhyun enjuaga sus manos otra vez y salpica el agua de la punta de sus dedos en el rostro de Chanyeol, mientras se acerca al refrigerador para sacar la salsa de soja y la caballa que había limpiado la tarde anterior, antes de visitar a Jongdae.

—No —dice, recordando al hombre con cabello negro y ojos ensombrecidos que se registró la noche anterior, escribiendo su nombre con pequeños dedos infantiles y letras disparejas en el libro de huéspedes, mientras Baekhyun sacaba su llave y reunía unas cuantas toallas, charlando sobre cómo el interruptor de la lámpara está escondido en la parte de atrás o sobre cómo el agua de la ducha siempre tarda cerca de dos minutos en pasar de gélida a tolerable. No le dijo ni una palabra en respuesta, simplemente miró a Baekhyun con unos ojos inmensos y esperó a que acabara antes de deslizarse en su habitación y cerrar la puerta con llave. 

—Escogió la hostería equivocada, entonces —se ríe Chanyeol, poniéndose de pie para arrimarse al hombro de Baekhyun—. Déjame ver los huevos, los bordes siempre te quedan todos raros y crujientes.

—Estás herido, y a mí me gustan así. 

—No te gustan, sólo te acostumbraste a comer tus errores.

Baekhyun le da una patada a Chanyeol en la pantorrilla y suspira; luego mira por la ventana. Hoy está lloviendo, otra vez. Baekhyun se pregunta qué opinará su huésped sobre eso. 

—¿Por qué será que me junto contigo?

—Porque si no, comenzarías a hablar con los animales —dice Chanyeol, esquivando la patada esta vez—. Sinceramente, espero que el chico callado no haya venido buscando un clima de película.

Sacude el sartén. Baekhyun nunca ha sido un cocinero lo bastante bueno como para ser el dueño de una hostería, pero la heredó de todos modos. La madre de Jongdae le trae, una vez a la semana, kimchi y frijoles de su restaurante, y Baekhyun los saca también de su refrigerador mientras la caballa se cuece suavemente.

—No sé por qué habrá venido —dice Baekhyun—. Sólo espero que no sea alérgico a algún alimento. 

—No lo soy —dice una voz desde la puerta—. Nunca he tenido alergias.

El visitante,  _Do Kyungsoo_ , como recuerda Baekhyun del libro de registros, los estudia a ambos a través de su cabello con una mirada inquietantemente intensa. 

—Tampoco soy exigente con la comida. ¿Llegué muy temprano?

—No —dice Baekhyun, después de un lapso en que las palabras no lograron completar el recorrido desde su cerebro hasta su boca—. Llegas justo a tiempo. Me alegra que recordaras como llegar a la cocina, Do-ssi. Casi termino el desayuno.

—Espero que te guste el pescado —dice Chanyeol, sonriendo—. Es lo que se come por estos lados: cerdo y pescado.

Los ojos de Kyungsoo se agrandan ante el volumen de su voz y de su animación matinal, y entonces advierte el brazo de Chanyeol con la toalla enrollada sobre él.

—Estás sangrando —dice, y Baekhyun cree que parece debatirse entre el asombro y el asco—. En la cocina.

—Los caballos salvajes no pudieron evitar que cocinara mejores huevos que los míos —dice Baekhyun y Chanyeol ríe, echando su cabeza hacia atrás—. Ve a sentarte, Chanyeol.

Le quita el sartén y Chanyeol se rinde fácilmente, pero luego contraataca con unas cosquillas en el cuello, obligando a Baekhyun a escaparse rápidamente para luego lanzarle una mirada fastidiada.

—Tú también, Do-ssi.

Chanyeol se deja caer en su asiento habitual, tomando unos palillos de una taza al lado de la mesa y poniéndolos sobre el mantel de plástico con diseños florales.

Kyungsoo aclara su garganta.

—Con Kyungsoo basta —dice—, ¿te parece bien? 

Recorre la cocina con la mirada, deteniendo sus ojos en cosas extrañas, chucherías: la estatua de una pescadora hecha de abulón que su abuela dejó en la ventana porque se parecía a la madre de Baekhyun, o las antiguas sartenes de hierro fundido que cuelgan de la pared. Baekhyun ya casi no las usa. También eran de su abuela. Aunque mientras las mira, Kyungsoo no tendría cómo saberlo.

—Do-ssi... tengo suficiente de eso en el trabajo, así que prefiero Kyungsoo.

—Está bien —dice Baekhyun—. No estamos muy acostumbrados a ser formales por aquí. Soy Baekhyun.

—Lo recuerdo —dice Kyungsoo—, te presentaste anoche.

Baekhyun sonríe y Kyungsoo parpadea en respuesta. Dios, esos ojos. Baekhyun siente que lo están evaluando cuidadosamente. Desearía haber arreglado su cabello o algo. 

—Soy Park Chanyeol —un brazo largo se estira a través la mesa para agarrar un pepinillo de uno de los platos junto a Kyungsoo—. No trabajo aquí.  Sólo vengo para animar los aburridos días de Baekhyun.

—Mis días no son aburridos —responde Baekhyun, dejando caer los huevos desde el sartén hasta un plato blanco. Los bordes están perfectos, maldito Chanyeol—. Cada día me aguardan un montón de cosas emocionantes y nada peligrosas —le arruga su nariz a Chanyeol, haciendo una mueca, y Chanyeol ahoga una risita—. No como otros que podría nombrar. 

—¿Cómo te heriste, Chanyeol? —pregunta Kyungsoo. Se sienta cautelosamente en una silla desocupada. Está usando un suéter y jeans en vez del traje de la última noche y, bajo la luz del día, parece más pequeño, con sus hombros estrechos y flojos y su cabello sin arreglar. Al principio, Baekhyun creyó que era mayor, pero ahora es evidente que tienen más o menos la misma edad. 

La dura línea de su boca también parece más suave esta mañana, y Baekhyun se pregunta si no habrá sido el cansancio quien inclinaba las comisuras de sus labios mientras firmaba el libro de registros, con su reloj rozando la madera del mostrador.

—Trabajo con animales —dice Chanyeol—. Ponis, principalmente. Entreno a los que hacen los tours y a veces me llaman para que me encargue de los ponis libres que se meten en problemas. Realmente tuve una pelea con aquel caballo salvaje esta mañana.

—El gobierno le paga para evitar que nuestros boletos a la UNESCO muerdan la mano de quien les da de comer —agrega Baekhyun, y Chanyeol ríe de nuevo—. Termina herido una vez a la semana.

—A Baekhyun también le gustan los animales —dice Chanyeol—. No dejes que te engañe. Alimentaría a cualquier cosa que se asomara en su puerta trasera.

—Me gustan los animales —dice Kyungsoo—. Aunque en Seúl no hay mucho más que perros domésticos y gatos.  

—Los perros domésticos son un poco más grandes por estos lados —dice Baekhyun, poniendo los pedazos de caballa en la mesa. La olla arrocera comienza a silbar y sirve tres tazones mientras Chanyeol platica un poco sobre su trabajo. 

Los ojos de Kyungsoo son expresivos, incluso si su rostro no se mueve mucho. Y Baekhyun tenía razón cuando supuso que su nuevo huésped no sería muy hablador: responde sólo con monosílabos a la mayoría de las consultas de Chanyeol. Chanyeol se mantiene impasible, pero él y Baekhyun siempre han sido conocidos por poder mantener conversaciones completas sin que la otra persona diga una sola palabra.

—¿Soy el único huésped? —pregunta Kyungsoo, pareciendo sorprendido cuando Baekhyun toma asiento con sólo tres tazones. 

—Hay más en primavera y en verano —dice Baekhyun, mirando como Kyungsoo coge sus palillos. Sus manos son tan pequeñas—. Ahora es pleno invierno, no hay mucho turismo.

—Por supuesto —dice Kyungsoo, sacude su cabeza—. Como está mucho más agradable aquí que en Seúl, no se me ocurrió que el turismo se vería afectado por el clima.

—¿Eres de Seúl entonces? —Chanyeol mastica con su boca abierta, pequeños pedazos de yema de huevo quedan pegados a sus labios mientras pincha su pescado—. ¿De qué parte?

—Al sur del río —Kyungsoo baja la mirada hacia su japgokbap1. Ha puesto un trozo de kimchi sobre él—. O sea, el área Gangnam. Ayer por la mañana estaba nevando allí.

—Debió haber sido un viaje considerable —dice Chanyeol—. A propósito, eso es alforfón y cebada. Disfruta un tradicional desayuno al estilo Jeju.

—Me gusta conducir —dice Kyungsoo—. Y no es la primera vez que como japgokbap.

Baekhyun puede verlo enroscarse e hincharse, como lo hacen los erizos justo antes de sacar sus espinas y clavarlas en sus manos, así que los interrumpe antes de que Chanyeol pueda armar un lío. 

—En Jeju también tenemos nieve —dice Baekhyun—. Arriba en la parte norte de la isla. No hay mucho por acá, pero más tarde caerá de seguro.

—Estamos bien al sur —dice Kyungsoo. 

—Más que nada es lluvia este año. Lluvia y viento. Vas a aburrirte del barro en menos tiempo del que te tomó conducir hasta aquí —Baekhyun sonríe mostrando todos sus dientes y Kyungsoo se desenrolla lentamente. 

— ¿Crees que llueva demasiado como para caminar? 

Mira a través de la ventana, sus ojos deteniéndose de nuevo en la estatua de la haenyeo antes de mirar hacia afuera para evaluar la intensidad de la lluvia. La hostería de Baekhyun está fuera del camino y es probable que los senderos estén embarrados. 

—Puede que esté demasiado mojado —dice Chanyeol. Ha dejado de comer y le frunce el ceño a su brazo. Baekhyun cree que se ve peor que un corte, pero Chanyeol siempre está resbalando y cayendo sobre alguna de sus extremidades o siendo mordido por alguna clase de animal salvaje. A pesar de sus raíces citadinas, sabe más que Baekhyun. 

—No me molesta mojarme —dice Kyungsoo. Está mirando hacia afuera otra vez, una de sus manos echando su pelo hacia atrás y la otra agarrando los palillos. Baekhyun sabe bien que la vista que tiene la ventana de la cocina no es tan interesante. 

—Empaparte, querrás decir —dice Baekhyun, sonriendo, y entonces Kyungsoo le devuelve la mirada. Baekhyun había pensado que sus ojos eran expresivos, pero quizás no lo son. No puede leer ahora nada en ellos—. Aunque puedo hacer té para cuando regreses. 

—No tienes por qué complicarte la vida —Kyungsoo vuelve a bajar su mirada hasta su comida y toma otro bocado. 

—¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte, Kyungsoo-ssi? 

—No sé —responde él—.  ¿Es un problema? 

—Para nada —dice Baekhyun—. Las habitaciones no escasean, obviamente —la caballa quedó buena. Está seguro de que la pescó la hermanita de Minseok. Baekhyun va a felicitarla más rato, cuando vaya a buscar pescado fresco para esta noche—. Puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras.   
  
Kyungsoo suspira. 

—¿Todo lo que quiera, eh? —algo le parece gracioso, pero Baekhyun no sabe qué. Kyungsoo deja sus palillos sobre la mesa—. Discúlpenme —dice—, tengo que hacer unas llamadas.  

—Suerte con eso —dice Baekhyun—. A veces puede ser difícil encontrar señal. El servicio no llega muy bien a la hostería. 

—Lo tendré en mente —dice Kyungsoo—. Gracias por el desayuno, estaba delicioso. 

—De nada —dice Baekhyun. 

Cuando Kyungsoo ha dejado la cocina, su tazón de arroz y su plato apilados cuidadosamente sobre el fregadero, Chanyeol mira a Baekhyun con una ceja alzada. 

—Definitivamente callado —dice, y Baekhyun se ríe por lo bajo. 

—Será un buen cambio considerando a los parlanchines que usualmente tengo dando vueltas por aquí. 

No es del todo cierto. A Baekhyun le gusta el ruido, es reconfortante. Pero de todos modos, un huésped significa más actividad en la hostería cuando lo usual sería estar solo.   

—Tú eres el peor de todos —responde Chanyeol, antes de comenzar a devorar el resto de su desayuno mientras Baekhyun estudia el lugar vacío frente a él. 

 _Do Kyungsoo_ , piensa, poniendo con gesto ausente un pedazo de huevo en su boca. (Sabe mejor, sin las partes crocantes). Bueno, las cosas habían empezado a ponerse un poco aburridas por aquí. 

⚘❁⚘

Administrar una hostería en invierno suele ser sencillo. Baekhyun mantiene las cosas más o menos en orden, aunque quizás no limpia las ventanas tan bien como debería. 

En tercer año de secundaria, Yixing y él solían hacer competencias al limpiarlas, Yixing encargándose de las ventanas traseras y Baekhyun de las frontales. La abuela de Baekhyun juzgaría después y el ganador escogería qué ver en la televisión aquella noche.

Aunque ahora ya no hay nadie con quien competir, ni nadie para juzgar, así que Baekhyun sólo rocía el limpia vidrios por el centro y pasa el trapo apresuradamente. En la primavera es un asunto distinto, porque el polen se junta en las esquinas. Chanyeol es alérgico incluso a la idea misma de la primavera, así que Baekhyun pone más cuidado.  

No puede recordar haber tenido un huésped en invierno, al menos no desde que se hizo cargo. Las fechas en el libro de registro de su abuela van sólo desde Marzo a Octubre. Do Kyungsoo es una entrada solitaria, una entrada tardía de Noviembre garabateada con un lápiz equivocado, uno de tinta azul marina en lugar del negro homogéneo del resto del libro, y que Kyungsoo había sacado del interior del bolsillo de su perfecto traje hecho a la medida. 

Una vez que Chanyeol se fue, Baekhyun se quita su chaqueta y se sube sus mangas. Sale por la parte de atrás y abre el grifo de afuera, llena el gran balde de plástico que guarda para trapear y lo lleva adentro. Incluso esa pequeña excursión bastó para que la lluvia humedeciera los hombros de su camisa. 

Se detiene en la puerta trasera y mira hacia los cerros cubiertos de hierba, escrutando los charcos que ya están formándose a lo largo del sendero que lleva hasta los miradores. Por un momento, imagina cómo sería un temporal así en Seúl. Yixing y él solían hablar un montón sobre Seúl. O, bueno, Baekhyun hablaba y Yixing escuchaba, interrumpiendo ocasionalmente a Baekhyun para preguntarle por palabras coreanas desconocidas mientras Baekhyun enrollaba sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas y pensaba en universidades y en vecinos ruidosos y en fiestas como las de los dramas. 

Entonces sacude su cabeza, arrastra el balde un poco más adentro, y coge el trapeador del baño. 

Comienza por el pasillo, usando de tanto en tanto el trapeador como micrófono mientras canta a coro con su música, cambiando de dirección en cada estribillo hasta que el pasillo y la cocina están limpios, el polvo de invierno desterrado de la madera.

Baekhyun ya está fregando el piso de la habitación principal cuando advierte la figura de Kyungsoo en la entrada. Se saca los audífonos y sonríe. 

—¿Necesitas algo? —se limpia el sudor de su frente con la parte trasera de su brazo. Tiene calor, pero es mejor que el frío que merodea por la hostería una vez que Noviembre golpea. 

—Tenías razón sobre la señal —dice Kyungsoo, clavando de nuevo a Baekhyun con su mirada penetrante mientras se rasca el cuello con su dedo índice, como si fuera demasiado trabajo utilizar toda su mano. Luego mira hacia arriba y las comisuras de sus labios se levantan, suavizando todo su rostro. La transformación encuentra a Baekhyun con la guardia baja—. No sé porqué pensé que mi celular iba a funcionar si el tuyo tampoco puede.

—El servicio anda mejor cuando el viento no es tan fuerte —dice Baekhyun, estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza para liberar la tensión acumulada entre sus hombros— . Pero lo normal es que la señal sea débil. Si quieres todas las comodidades del hogar, tendrías que ir a una parte más animada de Seohwipo —y después ríe, para que Kyungsoo no crea que lo está reprendiendo o pidiéndole que se vaya—. No tenemos más que las necesidades básicas, en términos de internet. 

—No estoy particularmente interesado en ser asequible —las mangas del suéter de Kyungsoo son demasiado largas y esconden la mitad de sus manos. Antes las había llevado recogidas, descubriendo sus antebrazos—. Pensar que nadie será capaz de llamarme es... un alivio. Sólo quiero avisarle a algunas personas que estoy bien.

—Tiene sentido —dice Baekhyun.

Va en contra de su naturaleza no hacer preguntas, pero Kyungsoo está haciendo ese gesto de erizo otra vez, así que se balancea hacia atrás sobre sus talones y comienza a remojar el trapeador, sólo para mantener sus manos ocupadas. 

La música de Baekhyun suena frenética en sus audífonos, como si también a ella le pareciera incómodo el silencio, con agudas voces femeninas alcanzando un coro que es probablemente audible desde donde está Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo casi sonríe. Esta vez está indudablemente entretenido. 

—¿Sabes dónde puedo conseguir señal? — Kyungsoo rasca su cuello mientras sondea la habitación, y entonces desliza una mano por su cabello. Baekhyun no esperaba a nadie en la hostería hasta la primavera y el desorden invade cada esquina: hay revistas amontonadas hasta la cintura en la mesa baja del centro de la habitación y recortes de su grupo idol favorito pegados hasta en la pared más distante—. De verdad necesito hacer un par de llamadas.

Kyungsoo sacude su celular con su mano. Es uno de esos grandes y sofisticados, con una pantalla del tamaño suficiente para ser un computador y con quinientas aplicaciones para que funcione como uno. 

—La señal es bastante buena en el pueblo —dice Baekhyun, después de pensarlo un momento—. Es una caminata de veinte minutos —piensa en el Lexus estacionado en el pequeño terreno de afuera, junto a su scooter—. Te tomará cinco minutos conducir hasta allí, en caso de que te preocupe el barro al final del sendero —sería exagerar, pero el barro puede ser traicionero para quien no está acostumbrado a andar en él—. O  en vez de tomar el sendero, puedes caminar por el camino ancho pavimentado, el camino por el que conduces —titubea—. Sólo ten cuidado, el clima en esta isla puede cambiar sin previo aviso. 

—Oh —dice Kyungsoo—. De hecho, _tuve_ señal ayer cuando paré en la noche para revisar el mapa en mi teléfono. Terminé preguntándole a un lugareño por hostales y hosterías cercanas y alguien me recomendó este lugar. Era un hombre mayor fumando en su cobertizo. Dijo que era propiedad familiar. 

—Lo es —dice Baekhyun—, de mi familia —mete el trapeador en el balde y pone sus manos sobre su cintura—. Todo por acá es familiar, de verdad. El almacén, todos los mercados. Incluso el pequeño teatro cerca de la tienda le pertenece a la misma familia que arrienda los botes, bajando hacia el mar. Este pueblo en particular no tiene mucho que ofrecer a los turistas. Recibimos senderistas, más que nada, que recorren el camino por los senderos Olle, y eso es todo —restriega sus manos en la parte delantera de sus jeans—. En este pueblo no hay mucho más que la gente que trabaja con los ponis amansados, los pescadores y las buceadoras.  

— Como la estatua en la ventana de la cocina, ¿no? —dice Kyungsoo. No está usando calcetines y sus pies son tan pequeños como sus manos. A pesar de eso, y de toda su contemplación silenciosa, Baekhyun no siente  que Kyungsoo sea pequeño. Más bien es como si su presencia se derramara en el aire y llenara la habitación—. Buceadoras de abulón. Las haenyeo son muy famosas fuera de Jeju también. Mi mamá solía hablar de ellas, de las buceadoras. 

—Ya casi no hay ninguna —dice Baekhyun, mientras juguetea con uno de sus audífonos, siguiendo el ritmo con sus pies. La mirada de Kyungsoo baja hasta ellos y Baekhyun se detiene hasta que Kyungsoo vuelve a alzar sus ojos hacia su rostro. Entonces comienza a golpetear de nuevo—. Ahora ya no hay muchas viudas de pescadores y es peligroso, ¿sabes? Bucear diez metros bajo el agua sin tanques de oxígeno ni nada de eso, especialmente con todas las rocas que hay. Además, todos los jóvenes quieren irse de pueblos pequeños como este, a la ciudad, o hacia el norte, hacia Jeju-si. A veces puede ser demasiado silencioso aquí, si no estás acostumbrado. 

Incluso si lo  _estás,_  de verdad. A veces, por la noche, cuando el viento sopla entre los árboles y la hierba, suena como si alguien silbara. Baekhyun siempre duerme con su música andando para ahogar el ruido. 

—Es agradable —dice Kyungsoo—. Tranquilo —se gira como para marcharse, pero se arrepiente y se voltea hacia Baekhyun. Sus ojos están más alegres que durante el desayuno—. Honestamente, con lo fuerte que cantas, dudo que vaya a ser  _demasiado_  silencioso. 

Eso sorprende a Baekhyun riendo otra vez, mientras la música todavía explota de los audífonos que tiene colgados en su cuello. Aún está riendo cuando Kyungsoo se despide desenfadadamente con la mano, desapareciendo para dejar a Baekhyun con su limpieza. 

Kyungsoo sale un poco más tarde con la capucha de su suéter puesta para cubrir su pelo, sosteniendo su gran computador-celular, y Baekhyun lo observa a través de la ventana escoger el camino por el sendero de tierra, saltando los charcos lenta y cuidadosamente. Cuando está fuera de su vista, Baekhyun vuelve a organizar sus revistas, pero observa el reloj hasta que Kyungsoo regresa, sólo para asegurarse de que llega a salvo. 

No hay nada de peligroso en el soñoliento Jeolbyeong-ri, pero Kyungsoo es nuevo aquí, y Baekhyun no va a dejar que se pierda bajo sus propias narices. 

Cuando Kyungsoo regresa, las líneas afiladas de su boca han regresado con él, y pasa directo a su pieza, poniendo el pestillo, y tampoco aparece para la cena. Baekhyun come solo y, mientras enjuaga los platos, fregando el bol de metal de la arrocera con el almidón juntándose bajo sus uñas, la lluvia finalmente se convierte en llovizna, y luego se detiene. 

⚘❁⚘ 

Baekhyun y Jongdae llevan años viniendo aquí, caminando los tres kilómetros junto a las rocas y compartiendo una botella de licor a medida que andan. (El licor es una adquisición nueva, solía ser una gran botella de Hwanta, sabor piña. Baekhyun cumplió los veinte primero y la señora Kim del almacén se negó a venderle soju hasta que Jongdae los cumpliera también. " _Sé en qué estado despertarás mañana, y con quién_ " le dijo, y ni siquiera el temblor en los ojos de Baekhyun la convenció de lo contrario. Pero sí se rió, y a Baekhyun no le importó demasiado.) 

En la mayor parte de la ensenada, el agua es poco profunda, un metro en el extremo más alejado, por las rocas; y de vez en cuando acaricia la arena mientras el viento trata de llevarse a Baekhyun, Jongdae y Soojung de vuelta por donde vinieron.

Cuando Baekhyun era sólo un niño, nueve años tal vez, Jongdae y él solían escaparse juntos y dibujar con sus manos en la arena obras de arte que acababan el mar acababa siempre por borrar. El cieno solía escaparse de las manos de Baekhyun mientras fragmentos de conchas raspaban su piel, pero al rato ambos terminaban persiguiendo la botella vacía de Hwanta por el agua. Cuando Soojung comenzó a venir con ellos, les enseñó a meter pequeñas piedras por el cuello de la botella para que el peso impidiera que el viento la arrastrara hasta el borde de la playa.

A medida que crecían, las figuras de acción plásticas perdidas se convertían en sus primeras probadas de cigarrillos y en canciones folk cantadas a todo pulmón en un viento donde nadie podía escucharlos hasta que quedaban afónicos. Cuando trajeron a Yixing, tocó en la guitarra viejas canciones trot para ellos, esas que había sacado por oído de tanto escuchar la 90.9 en la radio FM junto a la abuela de Baekhyun mientras Baekhyun estaba en la escuela.   
  
Ahora... ahora sólo vienen y hablan, y Baekhyun puede fingir que todavía tiene quince y olvidarse que ya está en la mitad de sus veinte años prediciendo que el resto de su vida seguirá siendo más de lo mismo.

Hoy está nublado, como ha estado casi toda la semana. Jongdae había aparecido en la hostería esa tarde arrastrando a Soojung tras de sí, con su boca estirada como la de un gato. 

—Vamos a ir a la ensenada —dijo— ¿vienes? 

—¿No tienes trabajo? —había bromeado Baekhyun, mientras dejaba resbalar sus brazos dentro de su abrigo.

Soojung regresó de la universidad por el fin de semana. Vuelve a casa una vez al mes cargada con historias que contar a Baekhyun y Jongdae sobre aquel compañero suyo de laboratorio en la clase de biología y sobre el nuevo juego de PC con el que todos están obsesionados. Rebosa de felicidad y emoción a causa del profesor de Busan que usa blazers de colores brillantes en cada clase de ciencia y debido a que hizo amigos extranjeros en un concierto y ahora puede practicar su inglés todo el tiempo. Siempre fue la mejor en ello en la secundaria: incluso los estudiantes mayores como Baekhyun se aprovechaban para conseguir su ayuda con los trabajos. Baekhyun podría apostar a que se está adaptando bien.  
  
No era nada muy distinto de lo que su hermana Sooyeon les había contado, pero no se sentía de la misma forma. Sooyeon era mayor, rival del eterno amor platónico de Baekhyun, Kim Taeyeon, y situada en un pedestal casi igual de alto. Con Soojung es diferente: aunque es menor que él, ya está hablando de escuelas de postgrado y de estudiar biología marina en el extranjero. 

Le deja un sabor más desagradable en su paladar que el de un pulpo seco.

—No has estado mucho por aquí esta semana —dice Jongdae—. Es raro cenar con personas que no tengan opiniones deplorables respecto a todo. 

—Tu voz me ha dado problemas digestivos —dice Baekhyun—. Necesitaba algo de tiempo para recuperarme. 

Jongdae lo sujeta por los hombros y lo estrangula en un agarre que parece más un abrazo, su mejilla rozando contra el pelo de Baekhyun y juntando estática. Y luego escupe el cabello que se ha metido en su boca.

—Me amas —dice, después de desenredarse y caminar de regreso a su roca, trepando hacia una más alta, cubierta con musgo marino—. Así que, ¿qué pasa? 

—Ya sabes que tengo un huésped —dice Baekhyun—. Tengo que quedarme por ahí, para alimentarlo y asegurarme de que las cosas vayan bien, tú sabes.  
  
—¿Tienes un huésped? ¿En invierno? —Soojung desliza una mano por su cabello que, cuando libera sus dedos, se derrama como si saliera directo de un comercial. Jongdae la observa y parpadea antes de volver a mirar sus pies—. Raro.   
  
—Sí —dice Baekhyun, sentándose sobre su trasero para poder pasar sus piernas hacia adelante—. Un poco.   
  
—Lo vi el jueves —dice Jongdae—, caminando pasado la oficina de correos. Sus ojos son como platos, es intimidante.

—Buscaba señal para su celular, dijo que tenía que hacer unas llamadas. 

—Deberías llamar a la compañía de teléfono, oppa —dice Soojung—. Que no tengas recepción allá es prácticamente un crimen.   
  
—No es gran cosa —dice Baekhyun—. Especialmente desde que... 

Antes fue un problema más serio, cuando su abuela estuvo enferma. Baekhyun aprendió a convertir su caminata de veinte minutos hasta el centro del pueblo en una carrera de siete. 

—Podrías morir y nadie se enteraría durante días —dice Soojung—. Es espeluznante. 

—Lo espeluznante —dice Baekhyun— es que pienses ese tipo de estupideces —sus ojos se desvían a causa de una ráfaga de viento especialmente fuerte—. Ya no estoy solo en la casa, así que puedes estar tranquila, por lo menos por ahora.

—Hablando de no estar solo —dice Soojung, levantando una ceja arrogante— ¿cómo es? 

Con esa expresión y con el viento soplando entre su cabello, luce como una reina guerrera o algo por el estilo. Baekhyun desearía tener un celular de los caros para poder tomarle una buena foto. 

—Chanyeollie dice que es súper callado.

Jongdae se mueve hacia otra roca con una superficie más lisa. Está en cuclillas, picando el musgo con un palo. En su otra mano, tiene una botella de soju abierta que Soojung le arrebata de un tirón. Jongdae agarra su muñeca y le hace cosquillas por dentro, y cuando ella se ríe la libera del apretón, estirándose sobre las rocas mientras mira a Baekhyun.

—O al menos, que no habla demasiado. 

Es cierto. Desde aquel primer día, cuando Kyungsoo regresó empapado de su larga caminata al pueblo y con su frente arrugada, Baekhyun no lo ha visto mucho. A veces aparece para el desayuno, y siempre para la cena, pero la mayoría del tiempo se queda en su pieza, haciendo dios sabe qué. Han pasado cuatro días desde entonces y la curiosidad de Baekhyun está al borde de devorarlo.

—No molesta —dice Baekhyun—. No todos vienen para hacer amigos.   
  
—Las buceadoras lo van a asustar entonces —dice Jongde. 

Las mujeres buzo siempre quieren hacer amigos. Baekhyun siente que conoce a gran parte de aquellas ancianas lo bastante bien como para que lo anoten como familiar cercano en un cuestionario de hospital. Baekhyun siempre le ha gustado a las ancianas porque coquetea descaradamente con ellas y las deja hacer lo que quieran con su pelo, siempre y cuando no se lo corten. 

—Me pregunto para qué habrá hecho todo ese viaje hasta aquí —dice Jongdae—. No hay literalmente nada que hacer. 

—Tal vez es por eso —dice Soojung—. Tal vez es al revés que nosotros, ¿no? Puede que necesite un respiro de todo ese ruido. A veces... —frota su mano contra sus rodillas—. A veces extraño lo agradable que es el aire aquí, o cómo puedo escucharme pensar.  
  
—Lo que yo creo...  —Baekhyun agarra el soju de las manos de Soojung y toma un largo trago. El océano se oye más fuerte en invierno, rompiendo con violencia en la costa. Debería haberse puesto una chaqueta más gruesa porque la temperatura siempre bordea los cero grados Celsius cuando la tarde avanza—, es que chismeamos demasiado en este pueblo.    
  
—No es como si hubiera mucho más que hacer —dice Jongdae—. ¿Vienes esta noche? Cuando estás con nosotros, mi mamá deja de obsesionarse tanto con la soltería de mi hermano, porque te tiene a ti para distraerla.  

—No —dice Baekhyun, poniendo una mueca ante la idea de tener que volver a comer su propia comida—. Tengo un huésped, ¿recuerdas?   
  
—Pero no estás encadenado —dice Jongdae. Baekhyun baja su mirada hasta sus zapatillas, con su punta acolchonada, y a las rocas grises debajo de ellas—. Tráelo contigo, a mamá no le va a molestar. 

—Pero quizás a él sí —dice Soojung—. A mí me molestaría. Comer con ustedes dos es como comer con bebés: todo ese griterío y la lucha de piernas y el llanto —se levanta de su sitio, desempolvando sus pantalones—. Los pájaros están regresando a reposar —sonríe—,  es nuestra señal para irnos. No me gustaría estar aquí después del anochecer. 

—De todas formas debería irme —dice Baekhyun. Tiene cosas que hacer en la hostería. La cena en primer lugar. Además le prometió a Minseok que iría a echarle una mirada al techo para asegurarse que resistiría el resto de las lluvias de este invierno, porque si no, Minseok tendrá que ir a arreglarlo. También debería escribirle un e-mail a Yixing, para guardarlo hasta la próxima vez que traiga su netbook al pueblo—. Tengo cosas que hacer —le devuelve a Jongdae su botella de soju, y luego acepta la mano de Soojung para levantarse.   
  
Tiene musgo pegado a su trasero y cuando lo saca se queda adherido a sus dedos. Así que se los limpia en la cara de Jongdae. 

—Eres asqueroso, córtate tus uñas —dice Jongdae, y Baekhyun pretende que está a punto de agarrar sus mejillas mientras Jongdae se escapa por detrás, cayendo fuertemente sobre su trasero y casi resbalándose de la roca.   
  
—Compórtense —dice Soojung, entrelazando su brazo con el de Baekhyun y comenzando a caminar, dejándolo sin más opción que seguirla. 

—¿Entonces es un " _no_ " a la cena? —pregunta Jongdae y Baekhyun ríe—. Soojung viene también.

—No puedo —dice ella—. Noche familiar. 

Jongdae hace un puchero y Baekhyun sonríe.  

—Sí —dice—. Definitivamente es un " _no_ ". De todos modos no quisiera someter a Kyungsoo a tu mal gusto en equipos de baseball.

—Ni siquiera es temporada de baseball —dice Soojung—. ¿No podemos olvidarlo hasta marzo? 

—Soojung —dice Jongdae, riendo mientras bebe el concho de la botella de soju—, siempre es temporada de baseball en nuestros corazones. 

Sus mejillas están enrojecidas, ya sea por el viento o el alcohol, y se bambolea cuando está de pie, el viento escogiendo precisamente ese momento para soplar. 

El cabello largo, sedoso de Soojung ondea sobre su rostro mientras se ríe, atrapándose en sus labios. Se ve tan linda cuando ríe que Baekhyun recuerda haber estado un poco enamorado de ella en la secundaria. Jongdae también lo estaba, y siempre se ha preguntado a cuál de los dos hubiera escogido. La respuesta acabó por ser ninguno de los dos. Todo eso pasó mucho tiempo atrás. 

—Qué pena —dice ella—, porque los demás hubiéramos disfrutado un respiro. 

—Ahora tienes un respiro casi todo el año —señala Baekhyun mientras Jongdae se toma del otro brazo de Baekhyun, y Soojung le lanza su mirada patentada, profunda y fría, por atreverse a contradecirla.  

—Es gracioso, pero no es suficiente cuando se trata de lidiar con perdedores como ustedes —dice, y Jongdae y Baekhyun le tiran besos mientras se alejan de la playa rocosa hacia la hierba, comenzando el regreso. 

Caminan con precaución junto a las rocas en vez de trepar hacia la tierra sólida, y Jongdae chilla cada vez que las olas lamen sus pies, pero vuelve de todos modos a caminar de puntillas en el camino del agua sólo para gritar de nuevo cuando otra ola revienta. Tiene la botella verde de plástico vacía de _Chamisul_ agarrada con su mano como si fuera un salvavidas, probablemente lo único que detiene a Soojung de quitársela y pegarle en la cabeza con ella por sus tonterías.  

Se separan cuando llegan al camino principal del pueblo, Jongdae regresa a su casa para rociar la parrilla, porque después del anochecer es cuando más gente llega a encargar cerdo negro samgyeopsal al restaurante de su familia. Sooojung se despide con la mano cuando se aleja para ir a su casa. Sooyeon también está en casa este fin de semana, y ahora ella y el viejo Jung están de pie frente a ellos, apoyados en el uldam2. 

—¡Baekhyun-ah! Deberías irte a casa rápido —le grita el viejo Jung—, está a punto de largarse a llover. 

  
Baekhyun acelera su paso, porque el viejo Jung nunca se equivoca con el tiempo. No alcanza a llegar a casa cuando el cielo se abre y hace su mejor intento por ahogarlo. Para cuando llega a la hostería está calado hasta los huesos.  
  
Cuando se saca sus zapatos mojados en el pasillo, escucha el sonido de algo friéndose. Frunciendo el ceño, deja sus calcetines mojados junto a sus zapatos y camina descalzo hacia la cocina.   
  
Kyungsoo está parado junto a la estufa. Tiene comida cocinándose en dos de los quemadores de la cocina, y varios platos llenos de cosas que Baekhyun nunca se ha _atrevido_ a cocinar desparramados en la mesa detrás de él. Hay un gran plato de tofu al centro, en una salsa café, y Baekhyun hubiera robado un pedazo si en sus manos no quedaran aún rastros de la playa. 

—¿Lograste que los quemadores funcionaran?  —incluso Chanyeol tiene problemas con ellos a veces. Las manos de Baekhyun, Chanyeol le había asegurado a Baekhyun, tenían una especie de efecto sobrenatural mágico en la vieja cocina. 

Sorprendido, Kyungsoo casi suelta los largos palillos de cocina que está usando para voltear lo que sea que tiene en el sartén. 

—Tenía su dificultad —dice. Su voz está seca, como se pone la de Baekhyun cuando ha hablado demasiado o muy poco—. ¿Cuántos años tiene esta cosa? 

—Bueno —dice Bekhyun—, definitivamente es... ¿post-guerra? —es un rango vago, pero Baekhyun sólo sabe que tiene más años que él—. Pero ha estado aquí desde antes que yo naciera, de seguro.     
  
—Espero que no te moleste que la use —dice Kyungsoo sin voltearse—. Tenía ganas de cocinar. 

La parte de atrás de su cuello está roja. ¿Está avergonzado? Eso es bastante... lindo, piensa Baekhyun. Le gusta como la voz de Kyungsoo se pone un poco más aguda cuando no está muy seguro de algo, y le gusta especialmente la forma en que sus orejas se oscurecen en la punta. 

—Ah —dice Baekhyun, todavía aturdido. Kyungsoo ni siquiera había emergido para el desayuno esta mañana, así que verlo todo doméstico frente a la cocina es algo extraño. Está usando pantalones negros de algodón suave que se arrastran por el piso, demasiado largos para sus piernas cortas, y una camiseta sencilla de un color café suave. Es una sombra en esta pieza de tonos pasteles y diseños florales. También luce pálido y delgado, bajo la lámpara amarilla de la cocina—. No, yo... ¿saliste de compras? 

—Todos son tan... conversadores, y amigables —dice Kyungsoo—. En mi vecindario... 

Se interrumpe y refunfuña por los quemadores. Baekhyun espera, pero es evidente que Kyungsoo no planea continuar.   
  
—¿Encontraste... todo bien? Si me hubieras dicho, hubiera ido contigo. 

Baekhyun mira como Kyungsoo saca con desenvoltura dumplings crocantes del sartén y los pone en un pañuelo para que escurra el aceite.  

—No sabía dónde estabas —dice.   
  
—Bajé a la costa con un grupo de amigos  —dice Baekhyun, mordiéndose su labio inferior—. No estaba seguro de si ibas a salir de tu cueva hoy o no —inmediatamente se tapa la boca con la mano—. Perdón, estoy tan acostumbrado a...   
  
—¿Mi cueva? —Kyungsoo aprieta los últimos dumplings, para revisar si están lo suficientemente cocidos— ¿Te parezco un oso, acaso? 

Baekhyun no está seguro de si hay una respuesta correcta.

—Tal vez un osito de peluche —dice, encogiéndose de hombros. Quiere decirle a Kyungsoo que le recuerda más a un hobbit, como en el Señor de los Anillos, pero no cree que sea una idea mucho _mejor_ que el comentario del oso. 

 —Soy mucho más gruñón que cualquier oso de peluche que conozcas —dice Kyungsoo. 

 —De cualquier manera, en las cuevas de la costa es mucho más probable encontrar cangrejos que osos —dice Baekhyun—. Perdón que no estuviera para ayudarte.  

 —No espero que estés aquí en caso de que me encapriche y quiera salir a algún lado, para nada —Kyungsoo lo mira y le sonríe levemente. Los círculos oscuros alrededor de sus ojos se han ido y sus hombros están menos caídos—. No fue tan terrible. Los muros de piedra amontonada me hacen sentir como una rata en un laberinto de experimentos, pero funcionan muy bien para bloquear el viento. Pero tengo que decir que...   
  
—¿Qué? —Baekhyun se mueve hacia el lavaplatos y enjabona sus manos para lavarlas, sacando la arena y el musgo bajo sus uñas mientras cierras sus ojos y absorbe los diferentes olores. Así es como su cocina solía ser, cuando su abuela era la que cocinaba todo.   

—A veces siento que la gente de Jeju está hablando otro idioma —Baekhyun mira sobre su hombro a Kyungsoo, cuyas cejas se han juntado en consternación—. Me tomó un tiempo acostumbrarme al dialecto de los mayores cuando estaban hablando. El tuyo no es tan fuerte. 

—Mi generación creció con, bueno, una  _televisión_  —dice Baekhyun—. Vemos la mayoría de los programas y las cosas que ven allá en Seúl, así que hablamos una mezcla. Los mayores tienen un acento mucho más fuerte que el nuestro.  _Es_ un idioma diferente, o casi. 

—Ya veo —dice Kyungsoo—. Conocí... una persona de Jeju, una vez, pero no hablaba con toda esta jerga especial de Jeju. 

 Está comenzando a hacer lo del erizo de nuevo, así que Baekhyun toma el control de la conversación.  
  
—Con el turismo —dice Baekhyun— y la nueva base naval que están construyendo, hay muchos incentivos para aprender a hablar como los continentales. 

 —Es una pena —dice Kyungsoo—. Me gusta cómo suena el habla de Jeju. 

—¿Incluso si toma un tiempo acostumbrarse? —lo molesta Baekhyun, y Kyungsoo lo recompensa con otra de esos vuelcos raros de sus labios.  
  
Kyungsoo coge los dumplings con dedos cuidadosos, y los pone en un plato que lleva hacia la mesa. 

 —Se siente... fuerte —levanta una ceja y Baekhyun espera que explique, pero no lo hace—. Deberías cambiarte de ropa, ¿no? —habla como alguien acostumbrado a estar a cargo.  
  
—Cierto —dice Baekhyun, mientras se va deambulando por el pasillo hasta su habitación. Se saca su ropa mojada y se cambia a un par de suaves pantalones deportivos del Nacional de Pusan que le había robado a su hermano hace más de seis años, ahora ya con bolsillos deshilachados y el cuero comenzando a pelarse. Recoge su toalla del respaldo de la silla de su escritorio y seca su pelo mientras el olor de la comida hace a su estómago rugir— Calla, calla —dice, dándole palmaditas—, te alimentaré en un minuto. 

Accidentalmente salpica gotas de agua sobre su libro de  _¡Aprende Chino!_   que está sobre su escritorio, y frunce el ceño al pensar  _no es como si estuviera aprendiendo algo, de todos modos._

 Cuando regresa, Kyungsoo tiene servido ya el arroz de la arrocera. 

 —Creo que hiciste suficiente como para alimentar diez personas —dice—. Afortunadamente, puedo comer el equivalente a siete, así que estoy confiando en que tú puedas al menos hacerte cargo de las otras tres porciones. No es que te esté obligando a comer más comida de la que quieras ni nada, así que no pienses que-- 

Kyungsoo lo clava con una mirada.

—¿Nunca te han dicho que hablas demasiado? 

—Me lo dicen por lo menos una vez al día —dice Baekhyun, riendo—. Y si no veo a nadie, me lo digo yo mismo.     
  
Kyungsoo mira hacia abajo y suspira. 

—Entonces no debería gastar mi aliento —lo dice débilmente, evitando otra vez encontrarse con la mirada de Baekhyun, pero a Baekhyun no le da la impresión de que le moleste de verdad.  

Cuando se sientan frente a frente en la mesa, Baekhyun mira a Kyungsoo, advirtiendo la forma en que endereza los platos y en que los arregla cuidadosamente para que los dos puedan alcanzar todo de manera equitativa. 

Hay demasiado. Mirando toda la comida en la mesa, Baekhyun se pregunta si Kyungsoo no se habrá aburrido hoy. 

O tal vez se sintió solo. Baekhyun traga. La soledad es algo que a veces Baekhyun conoce demasiado bien cuando está solo en la hostería. No hay ningún motivo para que su huésped se sienta así cuando Baekhyun está justo ahí. Puede intentarlo mejor y tratar a Kyungsoo más como trata a sus amigos que como trata a sus huéspedes. 

—¿Tienes planes para mañana? —pregunta Baekhyun, cogiendo un dumpling y metiéndolo completo en su boca. Está demasiado caliente, y se quema, así que levanta una mano para esconder su boca abierta mientras masca. A medida que se enfría, puede saborearlo por fin: está levemente picante y pequeñas piezas de jengibre picado cobran  vida en su lengua mientras sonríe—. Eres casi tan bueno como Chanyeol.  

—No podría saberlo —dice Kyungsoo, pero la punta de sus orejas se ponen rojas—. Me gusta cocinar, de vez en cuando. Pero supongo que no es algo que hago usualmente sólo porque sí.

—Si se diera el caso —admite Baekhyun— y me las tuviera que apañar solo, podría vivir simplemente de comida chatarra, y si quisiera comidas de las buenas, la mamá de Jongdae tiene un restaurante y siempre está ridículamente feliz de alimentarme, ¿sabes? Por eso nunca me interesé mucho en cocinar —aprieta su mandíbula para detener el flujo de sus palabras. 

—Ese es el porqué crees que esto quedó bueno, pero no es así. Nunca tuve el tiempo para mejorar en la cocina.  
  
Baekhyun prueba un pedazo del tofu y arruga su cara ante lo picante que está. 

—Bueno, tienes tiempo ahora, ¿no? —lame la salsa de sus labios—. O sea, no sé por qué estás aquí, pero puedes usar la cocina cuando quieras.  

Kyungsoo pestañea, sorprendido, y entonces le da la media sonrisa más pequeña del mundo. 

—Sí —dice—, supongo que tengo tiempo.  

—Entonces, ¿ _estás_ ocupado mañana? —pregunta de nuevo y Kyungsoo traga. 

Su pelo cae y se ve muy oscuro sobre su frente suave y limpia, y la mirada en su rostro hace que Baekhyun quiera desordenarlo. No cree que un tipo como Kyungsoo vaya a tomárselo demasiado bien de nadie, menos aún de un virtual extraño. 

—Porque si no estás ocupado, puedo mostrarte los alrededores. Mañana no debería llover.

—Caminé por los alrededores hoy —dice Kyungsoo. Toma una mascada de tofu, manchándose con salsa café su labio inferior—. Puedes atravesar todo Jeolbyeog-ri de lado a lado en menos de diez minutos. Así que... 

—La población no llega ni a doscientos, no es como si necesitáramos un pueblo más grande —Baekhyun se encoge de hombros—. Pero no me refería al pueblo. Hay templos subiendo por los cerros —dice, limpiando la salsa con su dedo meñique. Kyungsoo lo está mirando, evaluando—. Podría mostrarte uno. Y una vista increíble del área. 

—¿Templos? —Kyungsoo rasca su cuello otra vez con un solo dedo, mientras busca el rostro de Baekhyun—  ¿Qué tipo de templos? 

—¿Interesado? —Baekhyun le regala a Kyungsoo una de sus más grandes sonrisas— Será divertido~ 

Kyungsoo cruza sus brazos. 

—¿Tomará todo el día?   
  
Si andan todo el camino hasta el final del sendero, puede que sí. Hace un par de años que Baekhyun no recorre el camino completo. La última vez fue dos años atrás, al final del invierno. Las flores de primavera estaban ya casi asomándose. Todavía recuerda el camino tan bien como si lo hubiera hecho la semana pasada.   
  
—La mayor parte —dice Baekhyun—. Además soy un guía muy ruidoso, porque a veces, en esas caminatas, estoy tentado a pensar demasiado —se retuerce en su asiento—. Bueno, probablemente sería ruidoso de cualquier manera.  

—En realidad pareciera que tuvieras un montón de... energía extra —Baekhyun se ríe, sin ofenderse— Todo un día así de ruidoso, ¿eh? —Kyungsoo arranca un dumpling de la pila—. Bueno, creo que puedo sobrevivir.  

—Quién sabe —dice Baekhyun, escogiendo otro dumpling mientras le sonríe al hombre frente a él—, puede que hasta la pases bien.  

—Quizás —dice Kyungsoo, y Baekhyun se felicita mentalmente por la manera en que Kyungsoo se relaja el resto de la cena, interrumpiéndolo con pequeñas preguntas entre las anécdotas llenas de rodeos de Baekhyun y luego sonríe suavemente mientras Baekhyun lava los platos, con sus manos enrolladas alrededor de un tazón de té caliente. 

⚘❁⚘ 

Kyungsoo ya está levantado cuando Baekhyun entra aún medio dormido y a tropezones en la cocina, frotándose los ojos.

—¿No eres buen madrugador? —pregunta Kyungsoo, y Baekhyun trata de sonreírle, pero seguramente sólo consigue hacer una mueca.

—No mucho —murmura, y después de una mirada rara de Kyungsoo lo repite en acento continental—. La mañana es tan irrespetuosa. La luz del sol se mete directo en mis ojos, y yo que aún estoy durmiendo.

—Cómo se le puede ocurrir salir al sol —dice Kyungsoo, inexpresivamente— ¿Café?

—Puaj — dice Baekhyun—. Sinceramente, preferiría beber el barro de afuera —frota sus ojos otra vez y bosteza, sacando su lengua mientras estira sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

Después del desayuno, Baekhyun llena una mochila con colaciones, y se asegura de meter un pedazo de un delgado papel blanco en su abrigo, en el bolsillo interior derecho, para que quede apretado contra su pecho.

Kyungsoo lo está esperando en el pasillo sin llevar nada consigo, ni siquiera su teléfono. Está usando unos jeans y otro de sus suéteres, uno con las siglas de la SNU escritas en grandes letras sobre la parte delantera. Las mangas son demasiado largas otra vez, y Baekhyun hace sonar la lengua contra su paladar. 

—¿Tienes un abrigo? —hace pasar impacientemente entre sus dedos un pedazo extra de papel que tiene con él.

—Empaqué ligero —dice Kyungsoo—. Traje mi abrigo de lana, pero no sirve de mucho contra el viento —se lame los labios, lentamente—. Pero voy a estar bien. 

—No estarás bien. Vas a morir sí o sí —dice Baekhyun. 

Pone su mochila en el piso y el papel en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y se saca su abrigo para cubrir los hombros de Kyungsoo con él. Al principio, Kyungsoo trata de eludir el contacto, pero después de advertir la intención de Baekhyun, lo ayuda deslizando sus brazos al interior. 

—Te quedará un poco grande —Kyungsoo levanta la mirada hasta él y Baekhyun se da cuenta de lo cerca que están. La piel de Kyungsoo es clara y suave, con pequeños poros, pero sin pecas ni manchas. Baekhyun siente envidia—. Lo siento —murmura, y retrocede con su rostro comenzando a calentarse—. Voy a ir a buscar otro abrigo.

—Gracias —dice Kyungsoo suavemente, subiendo el cierre. Saca la capucha que quedó atrapada en su cuello y se la pone para cubrir su pelo. El abrigo de Baekhyun se traga a Kyungsoo. Pero por lo menos va a estar abrigado.

Baekhyun regresa a las habitaciones, pero en vez de entrar en su pieza, toma la llave maestra de su bolsillo y abre la de su hermano. Hay una gruesa capa de polvo sobre el escritorio, y la ropa de cama yace apilada en la esquina, con las frazadas dobladas meticulosamente en la cima. En el respaldo de la silla de escritorio de su hermano hay un abrigo como el de Baekhyun, pero una talla más grande y con un débil olor a humo de cigarrillos, a pesar de que la esencia se ha ido desvaneciendo desde la última vez que Baekhyun lo usó.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Baekbeom se quedara lo suficiente en la hostería como para usar su chaqueta, ni decir para fumar con ella. Baekhyun frunce el ceño.

—Voy a tomar esto prestado, hyung —murmura a la habitación vacía. Mira a su alrededor, a las paredes desnudas y a la telaraña que crece en un ángulo anormal entre una de las patas del escritorio y el suelo, y deja escapar el aire de sus pulmones. La fuerte respiración hace que el polvo se levante y Baekhyun estornuda. Cuando ya está fuera de la habitación, estornuda de nuevo, y lo hace una tercera vez cuando le pone llave a la pieza. Sacude el abrigo mientras camina hacia el final del pasillo y dobla en la esquina.

Las manos de Kyungsoo han encontrado el camino hacia los bolsillos de su abrigo prestado. Baekhyun espera que no se le haya quedado ninguna cosa rara adentro.

—Okey —dice Baekhyun—, vamos.

Agarra su mochila con una mano, haciendo que las botellas de agua que tiene en el bolsillo más grande reboten golpeándose entre sí, mientras ajusta las correas para que queden más cómodas sobre sus hombros. Entonces saca los papeles de su pantalón y los pone en su bolsillo interior. Kyungsoo lo mira con curiosidad, así que Baekhyun golpea suavemente el abrigo que Kyungsoo está usando, justo sobre su corazón.

—Tú también tienes uno —dice y Kyungsoo levanta su mano para revisar pero no hace preguntas. Baekhyun suspira—. Es para el templo.

Asintiendo, Kyungsoo se desliza en el interior de sus zapatillas, agachándose para atarlas con fuerza usando dos orejas de elefante, como un niño de primaria.

Dejan la hostería, y Baekhyun lo guía por la parte de atrás, por donde el camino se aleja del pueblo hacia los cerros aún verdes, con _batdam 3_ a medio caer a cada lado.

—¿Hay muchos de estos caminos? —pregunta Kyungsoo—. Advertí unos cuantos, allá en el centro de la ciudad —da cada uno de sus pasos cuidadosamente.

—La palabra que usamos aquí para ellos es _olle_ —dice Baekhyun—. Así llamamos también a los caminos largos para los turistas: el Olle de Jeju —ríe—. Los hay por toda la isla, desembocando en los caminos principales. Hay uno que cruza todo el trayecto desde la entrada del pueblo hasta la costanera.

—¿Pero la gente no... conduce entre localidades? —Baekhyun decide que le gusta la manera en que Kyungsoo habla. Es como si escogiera cada palabra con cuidado antes de decirla, y sus consonantes suenan tan claras en comparación a las suaves y descuidadas de Baekhyun.

—Sí —dice Baekhyun—, pero no cuando son distancias cortas. Caminar es agradable y los buses entre pueblos son bastante frecuentes. Puedes llegar con ellos a la mayoría de los lugares principales —patea un arbusto que está creciendo en el camino. Como está al borde de helarse, las ramas se rompen bajo sus pies—. De todos modos, es hermoso. ¿Por qué alguien querría conducir rápido y pasar de largo?

Al mirar sobre su hombro, ve a Kyungsoo usando su brazo para balancearse mientras sube una parte empinada del sendero. Afortunadamente, el suelo está casi seco, así que los pies de Kyungsoo no resbalan. Baekhyun está acostumbrado a los sucios senderos invernales, pero Kyungsoo está probablemente mucho más habituado a trepar taxis que colinas.

Aún así, no protesta. Por algún motivo, Baekhyun había adivinado que no lo haría, no como lo que hizo Chanyeol la primera vez que lo llevó de excursión a los acantilados. Los acantilados, en defensa de Chanyeol, son un desafío mayor, pero las colinas que recorren el centro de la isla lucen engañosamente suaves, más como pequeñas olas emulando la superficie del océano que como verdaderas cuestas.

Cuando llegan al final de los campos de cultivo, donde las últimas cosechas del verano ya hace mucho que han sido recogidas y los muros de piedra dan paso a árboles frondosos con sus troncos ahogados por enredaderas, Baekhyun deja resbalar una mano por la corteza de un árbol de alcanfor, la aspereza del invierno bajo su palma.

—A estos nunca los vamos a cortar —dice—. Cuando niños, solíamos creer que los adultos no talaban estos árboles porque el bosque estaba encantado —ríe—. Los árboles de alcanfor repelen espíritus, ¿sabías? Pero la verdad es más sencilla. Alejan a los insectos y a los pájaros de los campos en la primavera. Si quemaran el bosque, matarían los insectos.

—¿Encantado por qué cosa?

—Una de las grandes masacres del alzamiento de Jeju pasó aquí —dice Baekhyun. Se agacha bajo una rama—. Y estos árboles son tan grandes que en invierno, cuando el viento sopla más fuerte que nunca, las ramas se rozan entre sí. En las noches, suena un poco como gritos. Mi amigo Jongdae y yo solíamos asustar a Soojung, una amiga, diciéndole que si andaba por este camino sola, los árboles, poseídos por los espíritus de los pobladores muertos, alargarían sus brazos hasta agarrarla, pensando que se trataba de uno de sus hijos —Baekhyun suelta una risa ahogada—. Todavía lo cree, aunque diga que no. Jongdae no se asusta con nada y siempre ha querido venir aquí de noche y ver si es que de verdad hay fantasmas.

Kyungsoo estira su mano para tocar otro árbol.

—Me gustan las historias de fantasmas.

—Tendrás todas las que quieras aquí —responde Baekhyun—. Esta isla está llena de fantasmas.

La abuela de Baekhyun adoraba las historias de fantasmas.

—¿Eso explica porqué estoy tiritando?

—Estás tiritando porque ya casi es diciembre —dice Baekhyun, pisando otra rama.

Hay un nuevo campo frente a ellos, un terreno despejado con unas cuantas casas abandonadas. Una de ellas había pertenecido a un alfarero, por ahí por la década de los 40s. Fragmentos rotos de tiestos artesanales sobresalen del suelo como restos arqueológicos, y un viejo horno de piedra hecho de piedra ha sobrevivido mejor que la casa, que tiene una pared desmoronada y agujeros sobre su techo tradicional de paja.

—¿Qué te hizo venir en pleno invierno? ¿Pensaste que sería como Hawaii o algo así?

—No estoy muy seguro de cómo terminé aquí —dice Kyungsoo—. Me arreglé para ir al trabajo, subí al auto y comencé a conducir hacia el sur por la autopista Gyeongbu —eso explicaba el traje—. Ya tenía el bolso en el auto, por un viaje que había cancelado a último minuto la semana pasada, para ir a ver a un amigo al que estaban reemplazado por horas extras. Así que sólo paré por bencina, en una parte de Daegu, y conduje.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Eso es todo. Cuando llegué a Busan, no estaba listo para dejar de conducir. Quería seguir. Así que... —Kyungsoo tiembla, y se pone la capucha de su suéter para cubrir sus orejas otra vez—. Compré un boleto para mi auto y uno para mí y me subí al transbordador.

Suena como algo sacado de un drama. Pero Baekhyun puede recordar haber deseado cientos de veces simplemente subirse a su scooter e irse lejos, recorrer todo el trayecto hasta Jeju-si y abordar un transbordador que lo llevara en otra dirección. No puede. Pertenece acá, a Jeolbyeog-ri, y sin él, no habría nadie para encargarse de la hostería.

—Debió haber sido un lindo viaje.

—Yo... —está mirando su pie, no a Baekhyun, y tartamudea un poco cuando continúa—. No recuerdo mucho.

Algo le dice a Baekhyun que debería dejar de preguntar.

—Bueno, no olvides nada de lo que veas aquí —dice—. Jejudo es demasiado hermoso como para que lo olvides.

Este campo, el del viejo alfarero, se extiende frente a ellos y Baekhyun puede divisar el bosquecillo de gamgyul4 que está comenzando su temporada de pequeñas mandarinas. No van a pasar por ese lado hoy, pero quizás a Kyungsoo le gustaría andar por ahí la próxima semana, cuando comience a caer nieve en vez de lluvia. Si es que sigue acá, por supuesto.

—No lo haré —dice Kyungsoo, siguiendo la mirada de Baekhyun hasta el bosquecillo. Baekhyun tira de su abrigo para atraer su atención, señalándole con la cabeza que tendrán que acortar camino por el bosque, a través de más _batdam_ —. Mi mente está mucho más despejada ahora que cuando conduje hasta aquí —frunce sus labios—. Si intentara encontrar el templo yo solo, ¿me perdería?

—No —Baekhyun se detiene y señala un trozo de madera encajado en la tierra, que le llega hasta la mitad de su muslo—. Busca las señales —el camino está marcado con delgados palos de madera cuyas puntas están pintadas de blanco, aunque con el paso de los años, la pintura se ha desgastado y nadie se ha molestado en volver a pintarlos—. Mi abuelo marcó el camino —dice—, en los 50s.

—¿Tu familia siempre ha vivido aquí? —por cada paso que Baekhyun da, Kyungsoo da dos. Como sus mejillas están enrojecidas, Baekhyun disminuye su ritmo.

—Mi familia materna —dice Baekhyun—. Han pasado generaciones en Jeolbyeog-ri, incluso antes que se llamara Jeolbyeog-ri —ríe—. Así que sí, más o menos desde siempre. Casi toda la historia de este pueblo es oral, y mi familia siempre formó parte de ella. Hay una leyenda... —se interrumpe—. Estoy divagando de nuevo.

—Sí —dice Kyungsoo—, pero es más interesante que las cosas sobre las cuales divagas usualmente.

—¿Sobre qué divago usualmente?

Aquí comienza la pendiente, alzándose entre árboles que se van adelgazando. El aire huele fuertemente a alcanfor, como las manos de la abuela de Baekhyun solían siempre oler. En el verano, quemaba la corteza y mezclaba las cenizas con malojumdae5 para hacer una pasta contra la artritis de sus manos. _"Aleja a las luciérnagas"._

—No sé —dice Kyungsoo—. Normalmente dejo de escuchar.

—Suenas como Jongdae —Baekhyun le frunce el ceño en broma, chocándolo suavemente con su brazo—. Te vas a acostumbrar a mí.

—¿Lo haré? — pregunta Kyungsoo. Una sonrisa juega en sus labios mientras mira el cielo—. El tiempo está agradable.

—Por ahora —responde Baekhyun, mirando hacia arriba también—. Pero hay unas pocas nubes que esperemos se vayan hacia el otro lado —baja su mirada hacia Kyungsoo—. ¿Te estás cansando?

Kyungsoo se lame sus labios.

—¿Qué tan lejos tenemos que ir? —luce cansado, según Baekhyun. Baekhyun no está en forma, pero caminar y escalar es una parte fundamental de vivir en los cerros de estos lados, así que está acostumbrado al terreno.

—No _tan_ lejos —responde Baekhyun, tergiversando un poco, mientras tiende una mano para sujetar a Kyungsoo cuando tropieza con la raíz de un árbol que ha crecido en el camino—. En realidad este es un sendero bastante fácil, sólo que largo, pero ya estamos llegando a una parte llana.

Kyungsoo toma la mano de Baekhyun y se deja tirar hacia arriba. Es más fuerte de lo que Baekhyun espera, y casi lo hace perder el equilibrio. Kyungsoo deja ir la mano de Baekhyun y se endereza.

El camino se ensancha en una pequeña sección de terreno llano y Kyungsoo hace una pausa para recuperar el aliento. Baekhyun le guiña un ojo.

—Te engañó lo plano que se veía, ¿no?

—Los acantilados lucen mucho más difíciles de recorrer que esto —dice Kyungsoo—. Y Seúl está construido en medio de montañas. No es como si no estuviera acostumbrado a las pendientes.

—Jejudo fue formada por volcanes —dice Baekhyun—. Toda la jodida isla se hizo con erupciones. Uno no espera que una isla hecha de lava sea muy dócil, ¿no?

—Desearía poder esperar que al menos fuera _cálida_ —dice Kyungsoo. Se frota su nariz—. Hace tanto frío, pero todo está tan vivo. Es una trampa.

—Aquí el pasto crece incluso en invierno. Cuando lleguemos un poco más arriba, podrás ver las flores.

—¿Flores? ¿En invierno? — en esta parte, el sendero es aún más amplio, así que caminan uno al lado del otro. Sus brazos se rozan, el plástico de sus abrigos chirreando al unísono. Baekhyun estudia a Kyungsoo con el rabillo del ojo a medida que caminan. Sus manos están otra vez en sus bolsillos, ocultos a la vista. Baekhyun dobla su propia mano. Había creído que las de Kyungsoo serían suaves, pero son tan ásperas como las suyas propias, y lo suficientemente pequeñas como para que Baekhyun hubiera podido envolverlas por completo con sus dedos.

—Sí —dice Baekhyun—. Deben ser los espíritus de las montañas los que las hacen crecer —sonríe y Kyungsoo parpadea en respuesta—. No me mires así. ¿Para quiénes crees que son los templos?

—En realidad, no me lo había preguntado —dice Kyungsoo—. O sea, no es como si no hubieran chamanes y esas cosas aún, pero no es...

—Casi todo fue destruido, ¿no? —Baekhyun se encoge de hombros—. Mi abuela decía que hay más chamanes de los que uno creería, pero aún así no se compara con Jeju.

—Vi un templo budista, cuando venía para acá.

—Jeju es... bueno, siempre hemos sido tercos con respecto al cambio —Baekhyun ríe—. Mantenemos un montón de tradiciones —tiembla ante una ráfaga particularmente fuerte de viento—. Construimos nuestras casas bajas y ponemos muros de piedra alrededor para protegernos, comemos mijo y alforfón y cebada para el desayuno a pesar de que podemos comprar arroz en las tiendas. Ese tipo de cosas. El budismo lo introdujeron. Pero no reemplazo al _mugyo 6_, no de verdad.

Tira de su mochila, deslizando fuera un brazo y jalando hasta que la tiene delante de él. Abre el cierre del bolsillo principal y saca un par de mandarinas —que son en realidad del bosquecillo que vieron unos minutos atrás— para rasgar con sus uñas la cáscara de una de ellas para que a Kyungsoo, con sus uñas mordidas, le resulte más fácil de pelar, y luego se la entrega a su compañero. 

Kyungsoo la toma, sosteniéndola en su mano izquierda y pinchando la cáscara con la otra.

—Así que incluso después de que el Confucionismo y el Budismo aparecieran por aquí, mucha gente siguió dejando regalos a los espíritus. Después de todo —arranca una larga tira de piel naranja de la mandarina—, no queremos que se enojen con nosotros y le digan a Yeongdeung que envíe vientos más fuertes.

El viento azota sus rostros apenas termina la oración, y Baekhyun se ríe, acomodando su mochila de modo que el peso se distribuya equitativamente entre ambos hombros.

—Entonces, ¿el viento es así... cuando los espíritus no están furiosos?

—Exacto —dice Baekhyun—. Una brisa amable —se voltea para mirar directamente a Kyungsoo, que finalmente logró pelar su fruta.

—¿Quién es Yeongdeung? —Kyungsoo está separando cuidadosamente la mandarina en dos mitades mientras habla.

—La diosa del viento de Jejudo —dice Baekhyun—. Tenemos un festival, en febrero, que es cuando ella está aquí en la isla. Como entonces los vientos son más fuertes, tenemos un ritual para proteger a los pescadores y a las buceadoras de ella y del Rey Dragón—revienta un pedazo de mandarina en su boca. El jugo es dulce, pero arde sobre sus labios partidos—. Así es cómo resguardamos el bienestar del océano y de la gente que pesca en él. 

Kyungsoo come también como un erizo, mordisqueando su mandarina cada vez que cree que Baekhyun no lo está mirando. Eventualmente, en un apuro por sumergir sus manos de vuelta en sus bolsillos, empuja toda la otra mitad de la fruta en su boca, inflando sus mejillas a medida que mastica.

—¿Hay mucho viento todo el año?

—Bueno, supongo que sabes lo que dicen de esta isla, ¿no? —dice Baekhyun—. Hay tres cosas que tenemos en abundancia: mujeres, rocas y viento —los ojos de Kyungsoo se contraen hacia arriba, y sus labios se crispan otra vez, y Baekhyun tiene un breve atisbo de satisfacción ante la relajada línea de su frente—. Pero admito que es peor en invierno que en cualquier otra época del año.

—¿Pero sigue siendo igual con la cantidad de mujeres y de piedras? ¿O también se multiplican cuando el frío aumenta?

—Si sigues haciendo bromas, comenzaré a pensar que hay un sentido del humor escondido detrás de esas caras intimidantes que haces —Kyungsoo tropieza con un escalón de madera, nada más que dos leños hundidos en la tierra para hacer la escalada un poco más fácil en una parte empinada cuando el suelo está mojado, pero esta vez logra recuperarse, con una mano en un árbol y la otra en su rodilla. Lanza una mirada al escalón y Baekhyun se ríe de él— Mi corazón está emocionado.

—No lo hay —dice Kyungsoo—. No te hagas ilusiones —Baekhyun se ríe otra vez, sin inmutarse ya ante los alardes de Kyungsoo, y continúa guiando el camino.

Por unos pocos minutos, andan en silencio, hasta que el viento sopla tan fuerte que las ramas de los árboles se rozan entre sí.

—Ese es el sonido —dice Baekhyun— que asusta a todos los niños.

—Suena más como un canto que como gritos —dice Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun lo mira con desconfianza, frotando sus mejillas mientras observa a Kyungsoo. El viento definitivamente las partió. Debió haberse puesto una gruesa capa de loción sobre su rostro antes de dejar la casa para proteger su piel, pero ahora es demasiado tarde. Pero no importa mucho, porque la mamá de Jongdae será la única va a notarlo.  

—¿De qué clase de canto estamos hablando?

—Mejor que la basura que tenías tronando en tus audífonos el otro día —se resbala con una roca, y se cae de rodillas—. ¿Hay espíritus de música pop basura acechando por aquí también?

—Cuidado ahí, chico citadino —dice Baekhyun, y se ríe mientras Kyungsoo se levanta y se limpia el barro de sus rodillas—. No te lastimes tú solo.

—El único que va a salir lastimado vas a ser tú —dice Kyungsoo—. Una excursión fácil, si claro.

—Ya casi llegamos —dice Baekhyun, irremediablemente entretenido. La cara de Kyungsoo está roja, y su capucha se ha caído para revelar su cabello transpirado. El viento está soplando con fuerza, y Baekhyun se encuentra en ese extraño limbo entre frío y calor, y en el que su nariz se siente como si fuera a caerse por el frío y su pecho como si se incendiara por el esfuerzo—. Hay una vista genial justo pasando el templo, así que vale la pena. 

El sendero se extingue a medida que empiezan a andar cuesta abajo, una pendiente sencilla. Los árboles se adelgazan mientras la tierra bajo ellos se convierte en pasto. Hay unas pocas flores de manzanilla; no es exactamente la estación para ellas, pero a veces las semillas se escapan volando de las granjas y si la tierra es buena, las flores crecen de todos modos. Baekhyun se precipita hacia ellas y atrapa un par con sus dedos levemente extendidos, para ofrecerle su palma llena de flores a Kyungsoo.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Manzanilla —dice Baekhyun—. ¿Acaso nunca la has visto? _Citadinos_.

—¿Has visto la Torre Namsan, entonces? —responde Kyungsoo, con una ceja arqueada—. _Pueblerinos_.

Sonriendo, Baekhyun niega con la mano.

—Prácticamente no he dejado Jejudo, excepto cuando hice el servicio. Incluso entonces, estaba en la marina. Pasé la mayor parte del tiempo viendo la cubierta baja de los barcos —dice—. Pero me gustaría ver la Torre Namsan. Algún día.

—Tiene una tipo de encanto diferente a este, pero desde ahí puedes ver toda la ciudad.

Adelante, Baekhyun divisa el halmang-dang7, un árbol grueso creciendo de su cama de rocas. El árbol, decorado con cuerdas colgantes llenas de coloridos trozos de tela, está más torcido de lo que lo estaba en la última visita de Baekhyun, con sus ramas desgarbadas prolongándose incluso más lejos que antes. Bajo sus pies, la tierra se ha vuelto piedra.

Baekhyun recuerda haber sido muy joven la primera vez que vino a este templo, con sus manos cerradas cuidadosamente sobre las de su abuela. Entonces, el altar de piedra solía llegarle casi hasta su cintura, en vez de un poco más arriba de sus rodillas como ahora, y cuando hizo su reverencia frente a la diosa, pidió cosas imposibles, en lugar de las pequeñas que se suponía que debía pedir.

—Este es un templo dedicado a la diosa local de Jeolbyeog-ri.

—¿Cuantos dioses hay en Jeju? —pregunta Kyungsoo—. Yeongdeung, el Rey Dragón...

—La esposa del Rey Dragón protege a las haenyeo —dice Baekhyun. Tira su mochila hacia adelante de nuevo a medida que se acercan, y saca dos gamgyul más y una manzana, poniéndolas en el altar natural de piedra inclinada. Las cintas coloridas de tela ondulan y las ramas de la diosa árbol que crecen fuera de su lecho de piedras, silban como las buceadoras en busca de aire—. ¿Aparte de esos? Un montón —se acerca—. Casi cada pueblo tiene uno, aunque algunos pueblos los comparten.

—Se siente como si todo acá estuviera estancado en el tiempo —dice Kyungsoo—. Como caminar cien años en el pasado.

—No —dice Baekhyun—, sólo hemos traído cien años del pasado con nosotros al presente.

Kyungsoo pestañea y Baekhyun quiere reír, recordando como Jongdae comparó sus ojos con platos.

—Desearía saber más sobre este tipo de cosas. Pero yo...

—Bueno, apuesto a que no lo escuchas todos los días —recuerda el traje de seda de Kyungsoo la noche en que se registró, y su cabello negro engominado—. Me da la sensación de que tu vida ha sido muy diferente de la mía.

—Probablemente —dice Kyungsoo—. ¿Qué tan seguido viene gente a este lugar?

—¿Estos días? —Baekhyun tira su gorro, bajándolo hasta sus orejas. Se siente como si diciembre hubiera adelantado su llegada—. No muy a menudo. Ahora viene casi pura gente mayor.

Kyungsoo se agacha para investigar el altar de piedra frente al árbol. Alguien ha dejado huevos, hace poco, y si no se han podrido es sólo gracias al aire de invierno. Uno ha caído desde el altar al suelo y yace roto, con la clara desparramándose alrededor y congelándose en una gruesa gelatina clara. Para mañana, se verá como si fuera vidrio.

—Se supone que vienes y dices tus oraciones antes de que salga el sol —dice Baekhyun, frotando su nariz otra vez—. Después de eso, ella ya no está aquí, está afuera recorriendo el área, atendiendo algunos asuntos. Pero subir estas colinas de noche puede ser peligroso, a menos que te hayas memorizado cada surco y cada roca. 

Kyungsoo mira a Baekhyun, con su lengua asomándose entre sus labios mojados.

—Parece que estamos un poco atrasados para dejar oraciones, entonces —dice Kyungsoo—, ya que probablemente falta mucho menos para el atardecer que para el amanecer.

Baekhyun se saca su mochila y la deja junto a sus pies. El viento vuelve a hacer susurrar las ramas y las telas, rojo, rosado y azul.

—Todavía podemos —dice. Toma el papel que había metido en sus bolsillos y lo saca—. Sólo necesitas dejar esto aquí, así ella puede revisarlo más tarde.

—¿Las diosas tienen buzones de voz? —pregunta Kyungsoo, sacando su pedazo de papel y mirándolo con sospecha, pero apretándolo con fuerza cuando el viento trata de arrebatárselo de sus manos— ¿Exactamente para qué me diste esto?

—Esas son todas tus preocupaciones de hoy hasta este momento —dice Baekhyun—. Cargaste el papel hasta aquí junto a tu corazón y las ha absorbido mientras subíamos.

—¿Preocupaciones es una metáfora para sudor? —pregunta Kyungsoo, y Baekhyun mueve sus dedos en desaprobación.

—Dejamos el papel aquí para la diosa del templo —lo saca de las manos de Kyungsoo y lo deja junto al suyo, entre el tronco del árbol y una roca, junto a otras hojas como las suyas—, y entonces ella se hace cargo cuando regresa.

—Ah.

Kyungsoo mira su papel y luego el de Baekhyun. La expresión en su rostro es una que Baekhyun no puede descifrar, pero sus cejas se fruncen con consternación y su boca se tensa.

—No quedan muchos pueblos como este —dice Baekhyun—, con construcciones antiguas, y con uldam y batdam todavía en pie. La mayoría de ellos fueron quemados cuando Jeju fue ocupada —Baekhyun tira de su gorro otra vez. Kyungsoo pareciera tener frío, debió haberle dado un gorro a su huésped. Ojalá que Kyungsoo no atrape un resfrío—. Las generaciones antiguas de este pueblo rezaban por esa salvación, así que aunque parezca tonto, es un consuelo continuar con la tradición.

—Todavía es fascinante —sus manos regresaron a sus bolsillos—. Eres como un guía turístico experimentado.

—Quería enseñar este tipo de cosas —dice Baehyun, antes de pensarlo dos veces. No es algo de lo que suela hablar. Es mejor no mencionar las fantasías, dejarlas en la parte de atrás de su armario junto a su antiguo uniforme y las cartas de amor que nunca tuvo el valor para dejar en el casillero de Kim Taeyeon. Un día, su armario estará demasiado lleno como para seguir metiendo los sueños a los que ha renunciado.

—¿Qué? —la voz de Kyungsoo se ha puesto áspera. Está definitivamente en peligro de agarrar un resfrío.

—Quería ir a una escuela para profesores —dice Baekhyun, despacio—, o tal vez graduarme en historia. Quizá ser un profesor o algo así. Considerando que conseguir un título en Starcraft no es una posibilidad —palmotea con vigor sus mejillas para entibiarlas mientras Kyungsoo trata de ver a través de él o algo parecido. A veces es desconcertante la manera en que Kyungsoo mira fijamente. Baekhyun se asegura de que su tono siga sonando despreocupado—. Sólo que nunca fui bueno en el colegio y la escuela para profesores es muy selectiva. Algunos de los exámenes más difíciles, y no hay forma de evitarlos —traga saliva—. De todos modos tengo que quedarme aquí, así que supongo que me conformaré con enseñarte a ti.

—¿Crees en todo esto? —Kyungsoo señala desde el halmang-dang, el huevo roto, hasta el árbol con su pequeña caja fuerte de papeles blancos doblados—, ¿las oraciones y todo eso?

Baekhyun se ríe, levantando la mochila de un hombro. 

—Es parte de Jeju —dice, finalmente—. ¿Importa en realidad?

—¿Eso es todo? —dice Kyungsoo—. ¿Confías en un pedazo de papel que probablemente se volará junto a todas tus esperanzas? —desliza una mano por su cabello, sus dedos asomándose por la manga del abrigo de Baekhyun.

—Bueno —dice Baekhyun, mirando el árbol hacia atrás—, a pesar del viento, ninguna de las otras se ha volado —y el viento escoge ese momento para soplar ferozmente, metiendo el pelo de Baekhyun dentro de sus ojos. Cuando se calma, otro huevo ha caído del altar de piedra. Todos los papeles blancos siguen ahí—. Es un poco mágico, ¿no?

Los labios de Kyungsoo se endurecen en las comisuras, curvándose hacia abajo, y mira otra vez el papel doblado junto al de Baekhyun. Entonces se aparta, volteándose.

—No me cuesta imaginarte como un profesor de historia —dice—. Luces como el tipo de persona a la que le encanta tener una audiencia cautivada escuchándote parlotear por horas, incapaz de detenerte o replicarte.

Baekhyun resopla, y golpea a Kyungsoo con su codo antes de poder pensarlo mejor. Culpable, comienza a disculparse pero Kyungsoo le sonríe, y Baekhyun supone que eso significa que no le ha importado.

—Quería ser diferente —dice—, quería ser el tipo de profesor que no encontraría a un alumno como yo un caso perdido —tentando su suerte, agarra la manga de Kyungsoo—. Podemos ir un poco más arriba —dice—, hay una vista genial del pueblo.

Recogiendo su mochila, Baekhyun guía a Kyungsoo más allá del templo, hacia una última cuesta, desde donde pueden mirar todo desde lo alto. A Yixing le encantaba sentarse ahí y comer mandarinas, una tras otra. A veces subía con su guitarra, y Baekhyun iba con él, tarareando las notas de melodías pop chinas que recordaba sólo a medias.

Desde la cima, no hay nada que los proteja del viento, pero también pueden ver sin obstáculos todo el camino hasta la costa.

—¿Qué te parece?

Kyungsoo sonríe, la primera sonrisa verdaderamente completa que Baekhyun le ha visto. Su boca forma un corazón, cuando sonríe, y Baekhyun ya había pensado antes que Kyungsoo era un tipo atractivo, pero ahora le parece un sobreentendido.

—Puedo ver la hostería —dice—. Y los ponis.

Estornuda, y Baekhyun suspira, alargando su brazo y acerca a Kyungsoo tirando la capucha de su suéter. La sonrisa de Kyungsoo se derrumba mientras mira a Baekhyun, sorprendido. Poniendo el gorro sobre el pelo de Kyungsoo, Baekhyun alisa la tela con sus manos y tira los cordones, asegurándolos, antes de atar un lazo flojo debajo de su mentón.

—Tus orejas se ven heladas —dice, sacudiéndose el extraño nudo en su estómago mientras retrocede.

Kyungsoo le está dando esa mirada perpleja otra vez, y luego otra sonrisa brillante.

—Gracias —dice—. Por la vista, no por el gorro. Haz eso de nuevo y te romperé los dedos.

—Estás bromeando, ¿no? —Baekhyun se voltea para mirar su pueblo: el silencioso, modesto Jeolbyeog-ri. Puede divisar la casa de Kim Taeyeon desde acá, y alarga su mano pretendiendo agarrarla. Pero cuando abre su palma, está vacía, naturalmente. Baekhyun sólo está pretendiendo ser increíble, acá arriba.

—Tal vez estoy bromeando —dice Kyungsoo—. O tal vez sí que rompo huesos. ¿Quieres apostar?

—Siempre —responde Baekhyun—. Me gusta vivir de forma peligrosa.  

—¿Eso es otra cosa de Jeju? —pregunta Kyungsoo, y Baekhyun le da su más amplia sonrisa.

—No —dice—. Es una cosa de Baekhyun —hace un signo "V" con ambas manos, y dobla sus dedos, como orejitas de conejo— Buing buing.

—Repugnante —dice Kyungsoo, pero aún sonríe.

La caminata para bajar por las colinas es más fácil que la subida. El rostro de Kyungsoo está más suave, bajo la luz del sol del final de la tarde, y sus pasos son más firmes a medida que serpentean por el camino.

—Deberíamos ir al restaurante de la mamá de Jongdae —dice Baekhyun, cuando Kyungsoo se detiene para recoger su propio pequeño puñado de manzanillas. Su rostro luce muy relajado. Baekhyun no se había dado cuenta de lo tensa que estaba la piel alrededor de los ojos de Kyungsoo hasta que, bueno, ya no lo estaba—. Cerdo negro samgyeopsal. 

—Suena bien —dice Kyungsoo, cerrando su mano en torno a unas pequeñas flores de un amarillo crema y poniendo su mano de vuelta en su bolsillo—. El recolector de los boletos en el transbordador me dijo que Jejudo era famosa por sus mariscos y por el cerdo negro, y que tenía que probar ambas. 

—Un chico listo —dice Baekhyun—. Podríamos conseguirnos moluscos frescos un día de estos, si quieres probarlos. 

—¿No tienes otras cosas que hacer además de entretenerme? 

Baekhyun patea una piedra suelta. Como ya van por la casa del alfarero, en una planicie, no rueda muy lejos. 

—La vida por acá es bastante aletargada, por lo menos para mí. Sólo me encargo de la hostería y ayudo en el restaurante cuando está muy lleno. El resto del tiempo tengo que arreglármelas solo.  

—Así que, ¿estoy ayudándote a estar menos aburrido? —Kyungsoo está mirando hacia arriba, a las ramas sobre ellos, a las copas de los árboles que oscurecen un nublado cielo invernal. 

Baekhyun estudia el perfil de Kyungsoo, sus cejas intensas y pobladas, su boca suave. 

—Algo como eso —dice—. O más bien a no estar tan sin propósito.

Kyungsoo guarda silencio por unos momentos, y Baekhyun patea otra piedra abandonada. 

—Bueno —dice Kyungsoo, finalmente—, considerando que me encuentro con más tiempo libre del que he tenido en toda mi vida, supongo que me alegra tenerte de guía turístico. 

—¿Supones? —Baekhyun no resiste la tentación y choca el brazo de Kyungsoo con el suyo—. Cualquiera podría considerarse afortunado de tenerme como guía. 

—Creo que eso está directamente relacionado con lo mucho que te gusta el ruido de fondo de la televisión —dice Kyungsoo, y Baekhyun lo golpea en el brazo ligeramente. Está comenzando a comprender el sentido del humor de Kyungsoo, y descubre que le gusta. Es diferente a la forma en que Jongdae o Chanyeol lo molestan. Se siente más agresivo, de alguna forma, como si Kyungsoo no estuviera acostumbrado a molestar a los demás. 

—Te vas a llevar demasiado bien con Jongdae —dice—. Tal vez ni siquiera deberíamos ir a comer cerdo negro. 

Caminan por un rato casi en silencio, sólo Baekhyun cantando a media voz mientras andan. 

—¿Baekhyun? —dice Kyungsoo de repente y Baekhyun se voltea para mirarlo—. Gracias. Por el templo. 

—De nada —dice Baekhyun, guiñándole alegremente—. Cualquier cosa por mi huésped favorito. 

—Actúas tan familiar conmigo —dice Kyungsoo, pensativamente—. Somos casi desconocidos. 

—No, hoy vivimos toda una aventura juntos —Baekhyun sonríe—. Eso significa que ya somos amigos. 

—Entiendo —dice Kyungsoo, sus labios doblándose ligeramente hacia arriba—. Eres muy... 

—¿Amigable? —Baekhyun propone. 

—Directo —replica Kyungsoo—. Me sorprende, pero no... no me desagrada. 

—Que bueno —dice Baekhyun—, porque llevo siendo así tanto tiempo que ya olvidé cómo ser diferente. 

Después de todo, hacer amigos es su táctica de supervivencia. Evitar la soledad es más sencillo cuando consigues rodearte de gente.   

⚘❁⚘ 

Ya en la hostería, Baekhyun lava su rostro y sus manos en el baño, secando sus mejillas heridas mientras se mira en el espejo. Se siente inexplicablemente ligero, a pesar del dolor punzante que el ejercicio dejó en sus muslos y del sudor seco en la parte de atrás de su cuello. 

Kyungsoo se cambió sus jeans por unos pantalones deportivos negros, advierte Bekhyun cuando entra a la cocina para encontrarlo bebiendo un vaso de agua que se sirvió de la botella. La luz del atardecer atraviesa la ventana y resplandece sobre el mesón, haciendo destellar el agua del vaso como si fuera un comercial, cuando Kyungsoo lo pone sobre la mesa y se sube las mangas de su suéter. El abrigo de Baekhyun, el que Kyungsoo tomó prestado, cuelga del respaldo de la silla. 

—A nadie le hubiera importado que te quedaras con los jeans embarrados —dice Baekhyun, mirando como Kyungsoo intenta domar su cabello, usando ambas manos para hacer retroceder el flequillo de su frente. Es un suave y maleable desastre cuando no está engominado hacia atrás, y Baekhyun quiere desordenarlo—. Es obvio que salimos de excursión. 

—Era incómodo —dice Kyungsoo—. Se pegaba a mi piel —sus labios están súper partidos por la caminata, y su nariz todavía está roja—. No te preocupes, no lo hice por ti.  

—¿No te estabas arreglando para nuestra primera cita? —Baekhyun se acerca, abriendo el refrigerador y sacando una pequeña botella de Vita500 que se abre con el suave chasquido de la tapa de metal separándose del seguro—. Wow, incluso después de esa gran aventura forjadora de amistades que tuvimos. Estoy decepcionado. 

Kyungsoo le lanza una larga mirada, y Baekhyun sabe que ganó de nuevo por el temblor en los labios de Kyungsoo. 

—Lo siento —dice Kyungsoo—. No suelo ir por el tipo ruidoso. 

Baekhyun toma un largo trago de su bebida, terminándose la mitad de ella, y entonces pasa su lengua por las comisuras de sus labios para atrapar más del sabor a naranja. 

—Creí que estábamos empezando algo especial.  

Kyungsoo abre la llave del agua y lava su vaso. Frota los bordes con su pulgar, para limpiar el lugar por donde pasaron sus labios, y lo deja sobre el paño de cocina que está extendido junto al lavaplatos. 

—No estoy disponible. 

—¿Oh? —Baekhyun acaba su bebida, y luego tira la botella de vidrio oscuro en el bote de reciclaje— ¿Estás casado o algo así? —no puede imaginárselo, pero a pesar de sus idealistas declaraciones de amistad, no sabe mucho más de Kyungsoo que su nombre y la marca de su auto.  

  
Kyungsoo seca sus manos en su pantalón. 

—Sí — dice, tomando el abrigo del respaldo y poniéndoselo de nuevo. El cuello negro descansa justo bajo sus orejas, rozando sus lóbulos—. Con mi trabajo. Para bien o para mal —hay un dejo de amargura en su voz. Tal vez Baekhyun se lo está imaginando.   
  
Baekhyun se ríe entre dientes, alcanzando su bolsillo para agarrar el sombrero de lana extra que sacó de la pila del fondo de su closet. Se lo ofrece, y Kyungsoo lo mira inexpresivamente por unos momentos antes de tomarlo, sus dedos rozando los de Baekhyun mientras los entierra en el ovillo de lana. 

—Yo también, más o menos —dice Baekhyun, señalando alrededor de él—. Casado con esta hostería, y con este pueblo, supongo. 

Kyungsoo se pone el gorro, cubriendo sus orejas adorables, y Baekhyun se ríe de lo muy abajo que le queda el gorro en su frente. Sacudiendo su cabeza, Baekhyun se adentra en el espacio personal de Kyungsoo, dándole a Kyungsoo la oportunidad de detenerlo antes de acercarse por completo y doblar el borde del gorro. 

El pelo de Kyungsoo es tan suave como se lo había imaginado antes, y la piel de su frente es tersa y cálida. Mientras dobla el gorro por la parte de atrás, sus nudillos rozan la nuca de Kyungsoo, y Kyungsoo se congela, para luego relajarse enérgicamente. Baekhyun puede escuchar su respiración irregular. Puede apostar que Kyungsoo está mirándolo fijamente, pero mantiene sus ojos enfocados en lo que hace, asegurándose que el doblez quede parejo, porque Kyungsoo parece el tipo de persona para las que cosas como esa son importantes.

—Te gusta mucho el contacto físico también —dice Kyungsoo. Su aliento se siente tibio contra el mentón de Baekhyun, y Baekhyun se da cuenta que están demasiado cerca, incluso para sus estándares—. No sólo directo, sino que directo y _de piel._ ¿Tienes un fetiche con vestir a la gente? 

—Lo sé —dice Baekhyun—. Si te molesta, puedes decírmelo —deja caer sus manos, y da un paso hacia atrás para admirar su trabajo. El cabello de Kyungsoo se pega a sus mejillas en las partes en que se asoma debajo del gorro—. No sé porqué me siento tan cómodo contigo. 

Baekhyun cree que es porque Kyungsoo es tan calmado. Hay algo inmutable en él, y la forma en que bromea con Baekhyun, lo ha hecho caer en los patrones que tiene con Jongdae y Chanyeol.

—No es que me moleste —dice Kyungsoo, levantando su mano para frotar su cuello antes de subir el cierre de su abrigo, sus ojos todavía apuntando a Baekhyun como si temiera que pudiera volver a meterse en su espacio personal y mimarlo otra vez—. Es sólo que no hago amigos muy a menudo, y paso la mayor parte del tiempo en el trabajo, donde este tipo de cosas serían inapropiadas.

—No suelo encontrarme con muchos desconocidos —dice Baekhyun—. Debe ser por eso que cuando me los encuentro, quiero hacerme amigo de ellos inmediatamente. Así que sé cómo tratarlos.

—Hmm —dice Kyungsoo, tocando el nuevo doblez del gorro con indecisión—. No me molesta.

—Que bueno —dice Baekhyun, subiendo el cierre de su  abrigo prestado. Camina hacia la puerta, esperando que Kyungsoo lo siga.

—No sé qué era lo que estaba esperando —dice Kyungsoo—, cuando decidí quedarme aquí. Pero definitivamente no eras tú —Baekhyun mira sobre su hombro, pero no pareciera que Kyungsoo fuera a decir nada más sobre el asunto. Baekhyun se desliza dentro de sus zapatillas, y Kyungsoo hace lo mismo, siguiéndolo hacia el exterior de la hostería—. Nunca le pones pestillo a la puerta.

—No tengo porqué —dice Baekhyun—. Ni siquiera estamos en el pueblo, aunque casi nadie en el pueblo lo hace —se encoge de hombros—. El pestillo de las puertas individuales está puesto, el de las piezas. Eso es más que suficiente.

—¿Por qué la hostería no queda cerca de nada?

—No sé —responde Baekhyun, empezando a bajar por aquel camino familiar que conduce al pueblo—. Tal vez a algunos de mis ancestros, a los que sea que hayan construido este lugar, no le gustaba la gente. Quizá les gustaba el silencio y el aislamiento.

—Supongo que no es algo genético —dice Kyungsoo.

—Probablemente no —Baekhyun admite fácilmente, moviendo sus hombros en una elongación abreviada—. Me encanta la gente, la mayoría de las veces. 

—Me he dado cuenta —dice Kyungsoo. Baekhyun espera por más, pero nada llega. Baekhyun se pregunta si las conversaciones con Kyungsoo siempre se van a sentir tan incompletas, como si hubieran palabras que el viento se robara antes de que Kyungsoo pudiera decirlas.

La noche está helada, pero mientras más bajan, el viento se hace menos fuerte. Esta vez, Kyungsoo le sigue el ritmo, y pareciera tener considerablemente menos frío con su gorro.

A pesar de lo ansioso que pone a Baekhyun caminar sin decir nada, Kyungsoo parece perfectamente conforme. Baekhyun comienza a silbar otra vez, para llenar el silencio. Piensa que quizás Kyungsoo puede estar riéndose de él, pero en el invierno, los días son más cortos, así que con la luz desapareciendo, a Baekhyun ver se le hace difícil. Pero le gustaría creer que sí, quizás con una de esas sonrisas amplias y lindas. 

⚘❁⚘

El restaurante de la mamá de Jongdae está cerca del centro del pueblo. Baekhyun podría  llegar hasta él dormido, porque ha recorrido el camino entre el restaurante y la hostería tantas veces que incluso le sorprende que sus pisadas no estén grabadas en la calle como huecos alargándose lentamente sobre el asfalto, delatando así el crecimiento de sus pies.  

—Aquí es —dice, volteándose abruptamente. Sujeta el brazo de Kyungsoo para arrastrarlo consigo, y Kyungsoo tropieza un poco, sus pies continuando ya hacia adelante cuando Baekhyun empuja su cuerpo hacia el lado—. ¡Mamá, llegué! 

Baekhyun entra en el vestíbulo y deja caer sus zapatos, asegurándose de que Kyungsoo lo imite antes de penetrar al interior. Caminan descalzos sobre el áspero piso de madera, hacia la mesa favorita de Baekhyun, donde se sienta la figura familiar de Soojung. Las luces del restaurante ya están encendidas, dos desmesuradas lámparas colgando con las mismas viejas ampolletas que Baekhyun usa en la hostería, a pesar de que todavía no anochece por completo; y dos parrillas ganan aceptación entre un grupo de hombres mayores en la esquina izquierda del restaurante. Hay media docena de gamgyul peladas desparramadas en la mesa, dándole un ligero toque cítrico al olor de la grasa de cerdo. 

Es Jongdae, y no su mamá, quien se asoma desde la cocina. 

—Deja de tratar de robarte a mi mamá y siéntate, Baekhyun —dice con una sonrisa—. Soojung me había dicho que ibas a aparecer hoy, pero no le creí, como te has estado haciendo el fantasma durante las comidas. Nos hemos perdido tus tres visitas semanales —se voltea hacia Kyungsoo, y parpadea sorprendido—. ¿Trajiste a tu huésped? 

—Sí —dice Baekhyun—. Pensé que se merecía un vientre de cerdo hoy.  

—No creí que planearas traerlo por aquí —y Jongdae desaparece otra vez en la cocina.  

—Esa es mi mesa habitual —le dice Baekhyun a Kyungsoo.  

—¿Tienes una mesa habitual? ¿Comes aquí así de seguido? —pregunta Kyungsoo, sacándose su gorro cuando el calor empieza a instalarse en el aire. Siempre hace calor cuando las parrillas están encendidas, incluso si no son más que un par de ellas, porque el lugar no es muy grande.

—Prácticamente crecí aquí —Baekhyun se despoja de su abrigo y lo lanza al suelo en el lado opuesto de la mesa de Soojung, quien le sonríe como saludo—. Tiempo sin verte, Soojung —bromea, y ella entrecierra sus ojos.  

—A lo que oppa se refiere por "crecer aquí" es a casi tragarse por completo el negocio de los Kims —dice Soojung. Se sienta con sus piernas cuidadosamente dobladas bajo la mesa, un codo apoyado sobre la superficie—. Todo lo que comió se fue directamente a sus pies, por eso usa zapatos de payasos.  

Baekhyun se deja caer en la mesa sin muchas ceremonias, estirando sus piernas bajo ella, y evitando la maquinaria de la parrilla con una facilidad practicada. Le sonríe a Soojung, y luego se voltea para ver a Kyungsoo arrodillarse, doblando cuidadosamente su abrigo prestado para luego acomodarse con las piernas cruzadas, lo más pulcramente posible. Luce incómodo, y Baekhyun se pregunta qué tan seguido va Kyungsoo en Seúl a lugares como este.  

—Este es Do Kyungsoo — Baekhyun le da un empujón a Kyungsoo con su hombro, y Kyungsoo hace una especie de reverencia inconclusa, como si estuvieran en una reunión de negocios en vez del restaurante de barrio de la mamá de Jongdae. 

—Gusto en conocerte, Do-ssi —Soojung arroja su cabello sobre su hombro y le ofrece una pequeña sonrisa—. Soy Soojung. Veo que Baekhyun todavía no te ha matado de tanto hablar —se da un golpecito en la mejilla—. Dijo que eras callado, así que temí que lo iba a lograr, pero es bueno ver que no pudo.  

—No por falta de intentos —responde Kyungsoo, casi robóticamente, y Baekhyun cruza sus brazos, apoyándose en la pared detrás suyo, mirando a Kyungsoo cuidadosamente—. Y es Kyungsoo.  

—No es mi culpa si reboso de tantas cosas maravillosas que decir —Baekhyun se retuerce en su lugar, tratando tanto de atraer la atención de Kyungsoo como de acomodarse en el delgado cojín en el que está sentado. Pone sus piernas sobre él, y se apoya adelante, descansando su peso en sus codos. 

—Cuando estaba en segundo —le dice Soojung a Kyungsoo—, Baekhyun-oppa estaba en cuarto grado y siempre tenía que quedarse parado sosteniendo una regla en el aire con sus manos, en el pasillo entre su sala y la mía, porque su profesora lo echaba de la clase por hablar demasiado.  

—Es la cosa menos sorprendente que he oído hoy —dice Kyungsoo, y Soojung se ríe discreta pero sinceramente.  

—Oh —dice—. Me agradas, te adaptarás rápido.

Kyungsoo le da una pequeña sonrisa, pasando una mano por su cabello, y Soojung levanta una ceja. Baekhyun podría apostar que cree que Kyungsoo es atractivo —siempre ha podido adivinarlo en ella por la forma en que se descongela, su sonrisa suavizándose en los extremos al mismo tiempo que su postura se relaja.

Esa era la forma en que solía mirar a Minseok, en aquel tiempo en que ella les había gustado a Jongdae y a él, y siempre hacía que su estómago doliera como si se lo apretaran con un puño apretado o, a veces, como cuando bebía leche al borde de vencerse.

Ahora, por supuesto, Soojung es mucho más una hermana que un amor platónico. No le importa qué clase de chicos le gustan. Pero hay un pequeño atisbo de algo posesivo subiendo por su pecho, algo como que Kyungsoo es  _su_  huésped, lo cual es tonto porque Kyungsoo es solo un tipo quedándose en la hostería de Baekhyun, incluso si es mucho más interesante que los huéspedes que Baekhyun tiene normalmente, durante esos largos meses de verano. 

Baekhyun baja sus ojos hasta la mesa, su boca secándose. 

—Me odiaba —dice Baekhyun, rasguñando la superficie de la mesa con una uña larga—. Ni siquiera hablaba tanto en su clase —Baekhyun tendría diez entonces, tal vez, y estaba empezando a hacer amigos. El año anterior había estado muy callado, y ninguno de los otros niños le había prestado mucha atención, aquel primer año, pasada la emoción de las primeras semanas en que fue el estudiante nuevo en un  lugar perdido como este—. No era mi culpa que sus clases fueran aburridas.  

—Era un poco aburrida —dice Jongdae, y Baekhyun levanta su mirada mientras Jongdae pareciera al borde de desplomarse sobre el espacio de Soojung, acomodando con un suspiro una gran bandeja con platos de acompañamiento en la mesa—. Creo haber tomado más siestas en cuarto grado que en cualquiera de los otros años, sin Baekhyun para patear mi silla como la pequeña mierda molestosa que es —les reparte a todos toallitas húmedas, para limpiar sus manos, y Baekhyun deja la suya a un lado después de que la ha usado, sabiendo que la necesitará de nuevo. 

— ¿Viste? Le estaba haciendo un favor a nuestra profesora manteniendo a Jongdae despierto —Jongdae y él comparten una sonrisa de complicidad, y lo que sea que fuera esa sensación que Baekhyun estaba sintiendo se disipa en el despertar de la sonrisa fácil de Jongdae— ¿Un día muy largo? 

—No tanto —dice Jongdae, pasando los acompañamientos de la bandeja a la mesa. Baekhyun toma inmediatamente cuatro juegos de palillos del contenedor en el borde de la mesa y los pasa alrededor—. No hay lo que se dice una tonelada de clientes. Hoy  Soojung y yo ayudamos a su mamá a recoger mandarinas. Traje a casa un canasto lleno de ellas, pero terminaron siendo arrasadas con mucha rapidez —inclina su cabeza hacia la mesa que Baekhyun había notado cuando entraron. Dos ancianos están riñendo por el último trozo de cerdo—. No es como si escasearan, así que no es un gran problema. Recogeré otras más tarde. 

Inclinándose hacia adelante, Jongdae enciende la parrilla, abriendo el gas hasta la mitad, para que así la superficie pueda empezar a calentarse. Entonces toma un kimchi de rábano con sus manos y se lo come. Baekhyun lo imita, y Soojung mira a ambos con una mirada de disgusto que Baekhyun está acostumbrado a ignorar. 

—Hay muchas más de las que mis tíos pueden recoger este año —dice Soojung—. Si tienes tiempo, Kyungsoo-ssi, ve si puedes arrastrar contigo el perezoso trasero de Baekhyun-oppa para que recojan algunas. Creo que Jongdae-oppa ya agotó todas sus reservas de productividad por esta semana.

—Lo haré —dice Kyungsoo. Está incómodo otra vez, como cuando se sentó al principio. Agarra una anchoa con sus palillos y se la come, y Baekhyun medita sobre el estado de ánimo cambiante de Kyungsoo.   

Puede que sea lo rápido que Baekhyun y Soojung y Jongdae siempre hablan, con las palabras precipitándose unas con otras en el apuro por llevar la ventaja. Los ritmos familiares de la conversación son naturales para ellos, pero es más que suficiente para ahogar a alguien reservado como él. 

Disimuladamente, Baekhyun se apoya en Kyungsoo, dejando descansar sólo un poco de su peso contra él.  

—¿Demasiado ruido? —susurra en el oído de Kyungsoo, mientras Jongdae y Soojung discuten sobre si Jongdae es o no perezoso, y a Kyungsoo lo recorre un escalofrío, pero no se aparta. 

—En realidad no —Kyungsoo murmura en respuesta, estirándose para empujar uno de los platos con acompañamientos de vuelta a su lugar, enderezándolo un poco—. Es sólo... es diferente de a lo que estoy acostumbrado. 

Baekhyun suelta una risita, devolviendo el peso de sus codos a la superficie de madera. 

—A todo esto, Jongdae —dice, levantando su voz e interrumpiendo la discusión en la mesa—, olvidé presentarte. Este es Do Kyungsoo.  

—Soy Kim Jongdae —Jongdae inclina su cabeza hacia un lado—. Te vi caminando por el pueblo el día después de tu llegada, buscando señal para tu teléfono.  

—Baekhyun... me ha hablado de ti —dice Kyungsoo. Sus manos se han escabullido dentro de las mangas de su suéter, y Baekhyun debería dejar de mirar a Kyungsoo, pero está fascinado con todos sus gestos extraños y sus expresiones faciales impasibles.  

—¿Baekhyun habla mucho sobre mí? Que dulce.  

Baekhyun resopla, comiendo un trozo de tofu que se cae a medio camino de su boca y que tiene que atrapar con su mano ahuecada para comérselo de su palma. Soojung le pone los ojos en blanco, y articula con sus labios  _animal_. Baekhyun le sonríe sin pizca de culpa.

—Nada de lo que ha dicho de ti ha sido dulce —Kyungsoo responde con fluidez, y Jongdae se atora por la sorpresa mientras Baekhyun se deleita ante el brillo pícaro de los ojos de Kyungsoo. Este es el Kyungsoo de hace un rato, en el cenit de su excursión—. Excepto por el hecho de que los dos creemos que habla demasiado. 

Recogiendo sus palillos y arrancando unos pocos brotes de soja, Soojung asiente.

—Bueno, eso no es más que afirmar lo obvio.

—Jaja —dice Baekhyun—. Kyungsoo ha estado con eso todo el día, así que no hay necesidad de aliarse en mi contra —tiene mejor suerte con la papa que la que tuvo con el tofu, y consigue llevarla a su boca en una pieza.

Jongdae regresa a la cocina y vuelve con una bandeja con hojas de lechuga y perilla, vasos de trago corto, un plato repleto con tanto cerdo que tiene que sostener la bandeja entre ambas manos, y también pinzas de parilla y un par de tijeras. Tiene dos botellas de soju apretadas bajo su brazo que Soojung le quita y pone cuidadosamente en la mesa, despejando el camino mientras él instala cuidadosamente la bandeja.

—Entonces, Do Kyungsoo, ¿qué te trae a Jeolbyeog-ri? —pregunta, mientras bota el vientre de cerdo en la parrilla. Baekhyun usa sus palillos para acomodarlos en un arreglo complejo que aumenta la cantidad de pedazos asándose simultáneamente.

—Nada interesante —dice Kyungsoo, enderezando los platos de acompañamiento en frente de él para que formen una línea. Examina también los que están delante de Baekhyun, y Baekhyun espera para ver si las ganas que tiene Kyungsoo de enderezarlos son suficientes como para que se incline a arreglarlos. Pero no lo hace—. Sólo terminé aquí.  

—La concentración de Baekhyun no dura mucho más que cuarenta segundos, así que tú, al menos, debes ser un poco interesante.  

—No estoy muy seguro —responde Kyungsoo, apuñalando un pedazo de kimchi con sus palillos y llevándolo a su boca—. Sólo quería tomarme un descanso de Seúl.

Y ahí está: esa cosa de erizo que Kyungsoo hace cuando una pregunta raya con ser demasiado personal. 

—Mi concentración no dura tan poco —dice Baekhyun con rapidez, manteniendo un ojo en Kyungsoo. La forma en que mastica es tan adorable. El gorro de Baekhyun llenó de estática el cabello de Kyungsoo, y su hábito de pasar sus dedos por su pelo sólo lo empeoró. Los mechones delante de su oreja están ahora un poco húmedos por el sudor. Luce un poco aniñado y desarreglado esta noche, y Baekhyun cree que le sienta bien— ¿Qué edad tienes, Kyungsoo?  

Kyungsoo toma las pinzas de metal de la mesa y voltea la carne. Sus manos lucen firmes, y quizás Baekhyun se equivocó sobre qué tan seguido hacía cosas como estas.

—Lo suficiente como para que me sirvas un vaso de soju —dice Kyungsoo, y Jongdae se ríe—, así que no te preocupes por eso.

—Lo que se está preguntando es quien debería servirlo —explica Jongdae. Corta un trozo de carne del borde de un pedazo grande con tijeras, unas pequeñas, y lo mordisquea—. Casi —dice.

—Probablemente sigo siendo la menor. Ni siquiera sé porqué me junto con ustedes  —Soojung está mirando a Kyungsoo de nuevo, pero no fijamente, sólo mirando de vez en cuando. Jongdae lo nota y frunce el ceño, enrollando un mechón de su cabello alrededor de su dedo del medio y tirándolo suavemente. Ella se voltea para mirarlo y le sonríe: una sonrisa pequeña que Baekhyun no puede descifrar.  

Desconcertado, Baekhyun se muerde su labio inferior, y estira su mano para subir las mangas del suéter de Kyungsoo, que están estorbándole mientras usa las pinzas. Las sube hasta que el puño está detrás de su codo, y entonces lo suelta, agarrando sus palillos otra vez mientras Kyungsoo fija en él una mirada ilegible. Sus manos se han congelado en las pinzas, como si necesitara un momento para procesar el contacto, y Soojung le da a Kyungsoo una breve mirada de curiosidad.

—Porque nunca tienes que pagar nada —dice Baekhyun—. Ya descubrí tu juego, Soojung —junta sus manos dobladas y le sonríe.  

—Tu tampoco pagas nunca nada —dice Soojung—. Siempre le dejas la responsabilidad a Minseok-oppa o a Jongdae-oppa.  

—Es mi venganza —dice Baekhyun—, por todos los meses que tuve que esperar hasta poder comprar licor.  

—Han pasado cinco años —dice Jongdae, quejumbroso—. Olvídalo ya.

—Entonces —dice Soojung—, ¿qué edad tienes, Kyungsoo-ssi?  

—Veinticuatro —dice. Las mangas de su suéter se resbalan otra vez, bajando por la delicada y pálida línea de su antebrazo, y Kyungsoo las sube por sí mismo esta vez, atrapando su labio con sus dientes.  

—Veinticuatro —repite Baekhyun—. Justo en la mitad.

Kyungsoo luce como de veinticuatro, esta noche. No como la noche que llegó, cinco días atrás, con su traje de seda, y con sus lentes, y con el estrés convertido en pequeñas cargas que inclinaban hacia abajo las comisuras de sus labios. El peso de años ha sido quitado de sus hombros. 

—Maldición —dice Soojung, tomando la botella de soju—. Me ganó por un año —retuerce la tapa hasta sacarla, y Baekhyun separa los vasitos enfrente de ella para que así pueda llenarlos antes de pasárselos a los demás—. Otro oppa más.  

—Al menos tienes la edad que necesitas para beber con nosotros, niña pequeña —Jongdae bromea, y Soojung le da una de sus mejores miradas invernales.  

—No sé porqué te extraño cuando me voy a clases —dice.

—¿No vives aquí? —pregunta Kyungsoo. Sus ojos suben en un movimiento rápido para mirarla.

—Ya no —dice Soojung, y empuja un vaso de soju hacia Jongdae mientras Baekhyun hace lo mismo con Kyungsoo, pasando por debajo de los brazos de Kyungsoo mientras él corta la carne en pedacitos equitativos con las tijeras como un profesional—. Tengo un departamento en Seogwipo-si, cerca de la universidad. Pero mis padres aún viven acá. Vengo una vez al mes.

—Muy pronto, va a dejar de venir —dice Baekhyun—. Incluso de visita. Sooyeon no viene casi nunca. 

—No soy Baekbeom-oppa —dice Soojung, casi mordaz, y Baekhyun se lame sus labios.

La mirada de Kyungsoo se desliza hasta Baekhyun, y Baekhyun sonríe.

—¿La mayoría de los de nuestra edad se van? —pregunta, todavía mirando a Baekhyun. Baekhyun enrosca una de sus manos alrededor de su rodilla.

—Sí —responde Jongdae—. Ahora sólo quedamos unos pocos por estos lados. En los tiempos de nuestros padres, todos continuaban simplemente el negocio familiar, como el buceo, la pesca, o la agricultura, cosas como esas. Pero ahora casi todos se van, a la universidad, y no vuelven si no es por vacaciones o para visitar a sus padres.  

Baekhyun piensa en el recibidor de la hostería, y en el libro de registros de su abuela. Piensa en Soojung, y en sus amigos extranjeros y en sus solicitudes de post-grados. Agarra un pedazo de carne que se está quemando en el borde de la parrilla, con trozos de grasa carbonizados, y se lo come. Kyungsoo todavía lo está observando, puede sentirlo.

—Este es un pueblo pequeño —continúa Jongdae—, así que no hay mucho que hacer. No es... emocionante, excepto por los fantasmas.  

—No hay fantasmas —dice Soojung—. Cállate, oppa —se voltea hacia Kyungsoo—. No dejes que te mientan, son sólo árboles de alcanfor.

—Todavía tienes miedo —la molesta Jongdae, haciendo caminar dos de sus dedos por el brazo de Soojung en un gesto que la hace tiritar—. Unas pocas historias de terror no matan a nadie. Hay más que sólo fantasmas en las colinas.

—Tuve una probada de eso hoy —Kyungoo se inclina, hasta que su espalda está apoyándose ligeramente en la pared detrás suyo—. Baekhyun me hizo atravesar tierras salvajes para ver el templo de la diosa local de Jeolbyeog-ri, y caminamos cerca de esos árboles.  

—Esas _no_ eran tierras salvajes, citadino —dice Baekhyun—. Eso era un apacible camino por tierras de cultivo. La próxima vez te llevaré a los acantilados, y entonces veremos que tan difícil fue el sendero de hoy.

—¿Próxima vez? —dice Kyungsoo—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que pasaré otro día completo contigo?  

Abriendo su boca para contestar, todavía no muy seguro de lo que va a decir, Jongdae corta a Baekhyun. 

—¿Baekhyunnie te llevó a ver nuestro halmang-dang? —la ceja de Jongdae está levantada—. Eso es...  

—Me invitó ayer —dice Kyungsoo—. Tenía curiosidad.  

—Sólo pensé que si se iba a quedar por un tiempo, bien podría conocer a la diosa también —dice Baekhyun, casualmente, ignorando la mirada penetrante de Jongdae, que ahora está apuntándolo a él en vez de a su huésped.  

—¿Pero habías vuelto a ir ahí? Después de que... —Soojung se detiene, metiendo un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja y dándole un codazo a Jongdae, quien le sisea de vuelta—. Bueno, hay una vista genial, pasando el templo.

—Cierto —dice Baekhyun, agarrando otro pedazo carbonizado de carne—. Es una linda escalada.  

—Excepto por los árboles de alcanfor —murmulla Soojung. Jongdae todavía está mirando a Baekhyun con ojos curiosos, sobando su brazo en la parte que Soojung golpeó, así que Baekhyun se concentra en Kyungsoo, y saca las pinzas de sus manos.  

—Deja de trabajar tanto —dice—. Come algo.  

—¿ _Estás_ planeando quedarte un tiempo, Kyungsoo? —pregunta Jongdae. Baekhyun pelea torpemente con las pinzas mientras voltea la carne una última vez.  

Kyungsoo enrolla el cordón de su suéter alrededor de su dedo, pensativo, y entonces usa su toallita húmeda arrugada para limpiarse las manos, recuperando las pinzas de las manos de Baekhyun.

—Sí —dice—. Creo que tal vez lo haga —comienza a sacar trozos de carne de la parrilla y a ponerlos en un bol de cerámica vacío junto al que tiene las hojas—. Después de todo, todavía tengo que recibir un tour por los acantilados.

—Baekhyun es un experto en hablar montones sobre cualquier cosa —dice Jongdae—, pero especialmente cuando es sobre la zona —agarra un pedazo de carne que Baekhyun había estado vigilando, y lo sumerge triunfalmente en la salsa de sésamo antes de comerlo lentamente, con un gemido pornográfico. Baekhyun le muestra sus dientes.  

Kyungsoo le está lanzando otra mirada, y Baekhyun desearía no haber dicho nada respecto a lo de ser profesor, si Kyungsoo lo va a mirar como... como sea que lo está mirando. Baekhyun come otra anchoa, y lo único que consigue saborear es la sal. 

—Deberías llevarlo a dar una vuelta en poni, Baekhyun —dice Soojung.  

—¿Te gustan los caballos? —pregunta Baekhyun, tomando un pedazo de carne y poniéndolo dentro de un trozo de lechuga. El agua de las hojas frescas recién enjuagadas se siente fría en la punta de sus dedos. Baekhyun está comenzando a tener el brillo de sudor que siempre viene aparejado con sentarse frente a las parrillas—. A Chanyeol le encantaría llevarnos de paseo en sus caballos. Siempre está intentando convencerme de que monte más.  

—No sé —dice Kyungsoo—. Creo que nunca he montado un caballo.  

—Bueno —dice Soojung—. Estoy segura de que Chanyeol-oppa no te subirá a un caballo muy excitable. Él no es cruel como Baekhyun-oppa.

Jongdae se atraganta, escupiendo el bocado de kimchi con el que acababa de atorarse. Soojung lo golpea en la espalda hasta que está riendo en vez de ahogándose, y Kyungsoo los observa más bien alarmado, hasta que Jongdae les sonríe con ojos llorosos.

—Dios, ese _sí_ que es un buen recuerdo.

—No soy cruel —dice Baekhyun, por sobre su propio bocado de comida—. Ese tipo estaba _alardeando_ sobre lo bueno que era con los caballos. Sólo estaba intentando salvar a jinetes menos experimentados de una cabalgata demasiado dura.

—Querías darle una lección —replica Jongdae, bebiendo un largo trago de agua, y armando otro rollo de lechuga con al menos tres pedazos de vientre de cerdo en él—. Todos lo hicimos. Ninguno de nosotros te detuvo —empuja el pedazo completo en su boca.

Kyungsoo escoge con calma un trozo de cerdo y lo pone en una hoja de perilla.

—No sé qué tan alentadora es esta anécdota.

—Vive de forma peligrosa —dice Baekhyun, inclinándose hasta que su brazo roza el de Kyungsoo, como lo había hecho antes. Esperaba que Kyungoo se alejara de nuevo, pero Kyungsoo lo devuelve a su lugar con un empujón, mirándolo de reojo. Aunque sus labios se crispan.  

—Lo de vivir peligrosamente te lo dejo a ti —dice—. Pero creo... que me gustaría ver los caballos, al menos.  

—Genial —dice Baekhyun. Kyungsoo sonríe otra vez, y Baekhyun le da una sonrisa en respuesta, arrugando su nariz.

—Es una buena forma de ver un poco la isla, también —dice Jongdae—. Los senderos son bastante extensos.

—Me parece que todos en Jejudo son expertos guías turísticos —dice Kyungsoo, y Soojung añade kimchi con delicadeza a su enrollado de lechuga mientras sonríe.  

—Es el orgullo —dice,  sosteniendo el rollo frente a sus labios—. Jeju nos parece hermoso.  

—Lo es —coincide Kyungsoo—. No puedo esperar para ver más de él.

Jongdae toma su vaso.

—Por Kyungsoo disfrutando Jeju —dice, y todos chocan sus vasos, bebiéndose con rapidez sus tragos. Después, Baekhyun relame sus labios y saborea el amargo sabor del licor de arroz, sin dejar de mirar a Kyungsoo, cuyos ojos resplandecen bajo la luz de las lámparas que cuelgan sobre él.

Más tarde, cuando las dos botellas de soju están vacías y una tercera ronda de carne termina de cocinarse en la parrilla, la mamá de Jongdae aparece con dos tazones de sopa en cuencos de piedra negra, uno hecho de pasta de porotos y el otro de huevos esponjosos. Trae soju apretado bajo su brazo como Jongdae. Probablemente aprendió el truco de ella.

Baekhyun recorre el restaurante con la mirada. Está más lleno ahora, gente de todo el pueblo llegó para comer en esta fría noche de domingo.

La mamá de Jongdae sonríe, poniendo en la mesa la sopa y luego la botella de soju.

—¿Están tratando bien al huésped de Baekhyunnie? —pregunta, encontrando los ojos de Baekhyun y luego los de Jongdae enfáticamente. Soojung fanfarronea ante la idea de que por supuesto que ella _sí_ , y la nariz de Baekhyun está comenzando a entumecerse por el licor.

—Por supuesto que sí, mamá~ —dice Baekhyun batiendo sus pestañas, y ella ríe, de la misma forma que Jongdae, con la misma sonrisa dulce y felina.  

—Te conozco demasiado tiempo para que ese truco funcione conmigo, Byun Baekhyun —dice, manos en las caderas. Su cola de caballo cae sobre sus hombros—, así que ni siquiera lo intentes.

 Su mirada aterriza por fin en Kyungsoo, y sus ojos se agrandan.

—Tú debes ser el huésped que se está quedando con Baekhyunnie —dice, y Kyungsoo asiente.

—Sí, Kim-ssi —dice—. Estoy de visita desde Seúl.

—Bueno, cuando te aburras de la comida de Baekhyun, puedes hacer que te traiga aquí y te alimentaré —dice, y Baekhyun pretende hacer un puchero mientras Jongdae se ríe a carcajadas. La boca de Kyungsoo se crispa—. Tenemos más que sólo samgyeopsal.

 —Creo que lo estamos solucionando —dice, haciendo una reverencia cortés, pero tambaleándose un poco. Es el primer signo que Baekhyun capta de que Kyungsoo está comenzando a sentir los efectos del alcohol. Está celoso, ya que después de un solo trago Baekhyun se pone de un rojo furioso y su lengua se mueve más lento de lo que su cerebro cree que debería, tropezándose con consonantes que articularía con facilidad de otro modo. Pero la pronunciación de Kyungsoo y sus gestos han permanecido firmes—, pero lo tendré en mente.

—Eso espero —dice la mamá de Jongdae, inclinando su cabeza. De pronto entrecierra sus ojos, dándole a Kyungsoo una mirada escrutiñadora— ¿Alguna vez has...? —se detiene, sacudiendo su cabello de su rostro—. Nada, no importa, fue una tontería. 

Baekhyun se lame los labios ante la extraña atmósfera que se instala en la mesa, y da un golpe con sus palmas contra la madera.

—¡Jongdae, sírveme otro trago!

—Chicos —dice Soojung, soltando una risita a su pesar, y la mamá de Jongdae le da a Kyungsoo otra de sus miradas extrañas antes de sacudir su cabeza hacia ellos.

—Trata de no emborracharte tanto para cuando camines a casa —le dice a Baekhyun, y Baekhyun le sonríe.

—No hay problema —dice, con un rostro radiante—. Es la mejor, mamá.

—Es mi mamá, no la tuya —dice Jongdae—. Deja de intentar robármela.

—A ella le gusto más —dice Baekhyun—. Porque soy mucho más lindo que tú.

—Tonterías —dice Jongdae, metiendo su cuchara en la sopa de huevo.  

Discuten, sin malicia y con bromas recicladas, y Soojung les sirve otro vaso, a pesar de que probablemente han bebido suficiente. Kyungsoo limpia cuidadosamente el borde de su vaso con su pulgar, atrapando una gota desviada de licor que lleva hasta su boca para sorberla. El estómago de Baekhyun se retuerce, y se pregunta si no habrá comido demasiado.

—Oye, Kyungsoo —dice Jongdae, cuando él y Baekhyun regresan, sin vencedores, de su riña—. Se me olvidó preguntarte qué equipo de baseball te gusta.  

—¿Baseball? —Kyungsoo pestañea adormilado, y Baekhyun está tan ebrio que casi suelta una murmullo de admiración ante la forma en que Kyungsoo hace un puchero. Pero este no es Chanyeol, que suelta risitas ante los codazos de Baekhyun y luego intenta hacerle cosquillas. Este es el introvertido Kyungsoo, con ojos vidriosos y mejillas rosadas, y Baekhyun se ha salvado ya varias veces, pero no se salvaría con algo como eso. 

—Sí —dice Jongdae—, ya sabes, el deporte más importante que haya existido. En el universo. Apuesto que los extraterrestres ven el baseball de la Tierra en sus planetas y desean tener algo así de importante para ver ellos mismos.

—Aquí vamos —dice Soojung, sosteniendo su mejilla con su mano en una pose que recuerda aquella que tenía cuando recién habían llegado, sólo que esta es más descuidada.  

—Yo no... —Kyungsoo deja correr su mano por su pelo— ¿sigo el baseball?

—Ahora sí que metiste la pata —dice Soojung—. Deberías simplemente haber dicho que te gustaban los Doosan Bears.

— Kyungsoo —dice Jongdae solemnemente, y luego lo arruina con un hipo—, déjame contarte sobre el mejor equipo en la liga, los KIA Tigers.

—Qué asco, no le mientas —dice Baekhyun, pateando a Jongdae bajo la mesa—. Eres mi huésped, así que te tienen que gustar los Nexan.  

—No me tiene que gustar nada —dice Kyungsoo—. No tengo tiempo para el baseball.  

—Tienes tiempo ahora —dice Baekhyun, como lo había hecho la noche anterior, y las cejas de Kyungsoo se juntan. Baekhyun quiere devolverlas a su posición original alisándolas con su pulgar.

—Eventualmente tengo que volver —dice Kyungsoo—. A Seúl —se mueve un poco—. No puedo quedarme aquí y tener tiempo para todas esas cosas eternamente.

—Pero eventualmente no es mañana —dice Baekhyun—, o pasado mañana.  

—¿Tiempo más que suficiente para aprender sobre baseball? —pregunta Kyungsoo— ¿Es eso lo que estás diciendo?

—Pero no aprendas sobre los KIA Tigers —responde Baekhyun, desesperado por moverse. Su estómago está tan lleno—. Son un equipo de mierda.  

—Tomaré nota —dice Kyungsoo, mirando a Baekhyun a través de su pelo, y Baekhyun suspira mientras Jongdae diserta sobre la técnica superior de lanzamiento de Im Junseob, y sobre como DJ Houlton es un talento en ascenso, o cualquiera de las mentiras que Jongdae se dice a sí mismo para poder dormir tranquilo por las noches sabiendo que le gusta un equipo tan terrible.

—Deberíamos volver —dice Baekhyun. No puede ser pasado las nueve, pero el restaurante está casi vacío ya. Es una noche de domingo, y Baekhyun sabe que Soojung tiene que tomar el bus temprano en la mañana para regresar a su departamento en la ciudad y a sus clases—. No quiero sobreexponer a Kyungsoo a tantas influencias negativas.  

—Entonces quizá debería quedarse aquí —dice Jongdae, y Baekhyun se pone de pie, estirando sus manos entrelazadas sobre su cabeza. Kyungsoo se levanta también, y hace una inclinación rápida a Jongdae.

—Fue un gusto conocerte —dice, y hace lo mismo con Soojung. Ella le sonríe mientras amontona los vasos.  

—Me voy a quedar a ayudar a Jongdae a limpiar —dice.  

—Querrás decir quedarte sentada y darme órdenes —responde, y Soojung ríe.  

—Yo creo que ayuda —bromea, y Jongdae se encoge de hombros.  

Baekhyun recoge los dos abrigos que están en su lado de la mesa y se pone el más grande, antes de levantar el de Kyungsoo y cubrirle los hombros con él. Kyungsoo está adormilado, y sus pasos son inestables mientras desliza sus brazos por las mangas, así que Baekhyun no lo suelta hasta que lo tiene puesto. Entonces deja descansar sus dos manos en los hombros de Kyungsoo. Podría apostar a que su mentón quedaría justo sobre la cabeza de Kyungsoo si se pusiera de puntitas.

Kyungsoo no se lo saca de encima, sólo cierra su abrigo, y Jongdae se tira el lóbulo de su oreja mientras los mira.

—Ten cuidado, Kyungsoo —dice Jongdae—. Si lo dejas salirse con la suya ahora, comenzará a pegarse a ti como un abulón a las rocas.

Baekhyun lanza un graznido de protesta, pero está demasiado satisfecho y pesado con la comida como para dar una buena pelea.

—Lo he notado —dice Kyungsoo—. Ya lo amenacé con romperle los dedos. No parece haberlo disuadido.

—Baekhyunnie-oppa pareciera pensar que la gente va a desaparecer si no los está sujetando —dice Soojung, y Baekhyun se encoge un poco. Kyungsoo lo nota, y se apoya levemente en él—. Siempre ha sido así.  

Baekhyun cierra sus ojos y relame sus labios. Su boca está nublada y siente un ligero latido detrás de su ojo izquierdo.

—Más te vale no quedarte dormido, Baekhyun —la voz de Kyungsoo es grave y aterciopelada y, sin nada que mirar, Baekhyun puede concentrarse en escuchar su cadencia. 

—No lo haré —dice Baekhyun—. No hasta que lleguemos a la hostería —abre sus ojos de nuevo y le sonríe a Kyungsoo—. Buen viaje, Soojung.  

—Después, oppa —se despide con su mano y mira a Kyungsoo de nuevo—. Cuida bien a tu huésped.  

—Nada de ponis salvajes —promete Baekhyun, mientras Jongdae comienza a apilar los platos de acompañamiento en un montón al final de la mesa.

— Me gustan tus amigos —dice Kyungsoo.  

—A mí también —responde Baekhyun—. Los conozco desde hace mucho tiempo.  

—Supongo que eso es lo que pasa cuando has vivido siempre en un lugar. 

—Me mudé aquí —dice Baekhyun— cuando tenía nueve, para vivir con mi abuela —engancha sus dedos en el bolsillo de su abrigo—. Pero sí, la mayor parte de mi vida.  

—¿Oh? —Kyungsoo se encoge de hombros—. Yo no tengo un lugar así. Nos mudábamos mucho por el trabajo de mi padre, así que casi siempre fui a escuelas internacionales.  

—¿Escuelas internacionales? —Baekhyun se ríe—. ¿Dónde viviste, entonces?  

—En varias partes de Europa —dice Kyungsoo—. Terminé la escuela elemental en Suiza, y después vivimos en Alemania. Estuve en Escocia también, por un tiempo. Ahí estuve en un internado, y mi hermano y yo nos quedamos sólo una parte del año —hace una pausa—. También en Canadá, y Japón. Estuve en Japón más tiempo que en los demás. Más de dos años escolares completos.  

—Esos son un montón de idiomas que aprender. ¿Hablas japonés? ¿O alemán? Y eh, ¿qué idioma hablan en Suiza?

—Todas mis clases eran en Inglés —dice Kyungsoo—. Yo no... Aprendía rápido, cuando lo necesitaba.

—Apenas puedo hablar coreano —bromea Baekhyun—. Estoy impresionado —ha sobrevivido a dos capítulos de _Aprende Chino!_ pero es como la escuela, y todo lo que intenta memorizar se esfuma apenas lo aprende. Pero ha memorizado un puñado de japonés gracias al anime, aunque no está muy seguro de qué tan útil es—. Suena emocionante. Has estado en todas las partes del mundo —¿Alemania? ¿Escocia? Lo más lejos que Baekhyun ha estado, a parte de su tiempo en la marina, ha sido en el océano, en el bote de pesca del papá de Minseok, con su rostro bañado en lágrimas mientras números salían de la radio, de las redes de llamadas de los otros botes—. Debe haber sido increíble.

—En algunos aspectos —Kyungsoo suspira, y el viento sopla, tal vez en simpatía—. Pero también significa que tengo un solo amigo de la infancia —dice—. Y nada como... —señala alrededor suyo, al pueblo—. Solía ver a mi familia una vez al año, a lo más. Así que esto... esto es agradable.  

—Lo es —dice Baekhyun, respirando hondo. Sal y océano y viento. Se tropieza, el mundo yéndose hacia un lado momentáneamente, y Kyungsoo agarra su brazo, con fuerza—. Perdón, mi tolerancia al alcohol es notablemente baja.  

—Estarías en problemas en mi compañía —dice Kyungsoo—. La mitad de los acuerdos se llevan a cabo botella tras botella de vino.

Baekhyun arruga su nariz.

—Nunca me gustó el vino.

—A mí tampoco —admite Kyungsoo, y entonces se ríe—. Pero aprendí a tolerar los costosos —suelta el brazo de Baekhyun, y Baekhyun camina lentamente en modo piloto automático, hacia la hostería, Kyungsoo detrás de él.  

—¿Por qué lo bebes, si no te gusta?  

—Por un montón de motivos —dice Kyungsoo—. Ninguno de ellos interesante.  

—Yo creo —dice Baekhyun, mientras le echa una ojeada a la punta de sus dedos a lo largo del muro de piedra a su derecha, uñas rozando la piedra mientras camina casi en  línea recta— que necesitamos reevaluar tu definición de interesante.

—Quizá —dice Kyungsoo, y Baekhyun lo mira, tratando de atisbar sus rasgos en la oscuridad.  

—Vamos a trabajar en ello mientras estás aquí —dice—, junto con mostrarte las mejores partes de la isla —Baekhyun frota sus ojos, pero no logra que Kyungsoo se vea más claro. Por supuesto que no.  

—No tienes porqué —dice Kyungsoo. Baekhyun prefiere su voz autoritaria frente a esta insegura—. Sólo te estoy pagando por una pieza, no por todo tu tiempo.  

—¿No te lo dije ya? Quiero hacerlo.  

Puede que Baekhyun nunca vaya a Europa, pero Kyungsoo es como un fragmento de emoción que ha llegado hasta aquí, hasta Baekhyun, y Baekhyun quiere saber mucho más sobre él.

—Mientras sepas que no estás obligado —dice Kyungsoo. Es el primero en dar un paso hacia la puerta de la hostería, y la empuja para abrirla.  

Baekhyun lo sigue detrás, escapándose de sus zapatos y luego girándolos hacia la puerta para que las puntas queden mirando cuidadosamente hacia afuera. Entonces choca con Kyungsoo mientras intenta llegar al interruptor de la luz del pasillo. Murmulla su habitual plegaria mientras titila: una, dos, tres veces, y entonces se enciende. 

—Tengo que comprar una ampolleta nueva.  

Kyungsoo se saca el gorro, y cuelga el abrigo en el respaldo de la silla. Entonces llena el mismo vaso de agua de antes, y Baekhyun lo observa con sus ojos nublados desde la puerta.

—Deberías tomar agua tú también.

—No me dan resacas —dice Baekhyun. Recorre sus dientes con su lengua.  

—Suertudo —responde Kyungsoo. Camina pasando junto a Baekhyun por el pasillo y llevándose el vaso consigo. Baekhyun sigue la progresión de Kyungsoo hasta su habitación con sus ojos borrosos.  

—¿Montamos mañana? —pregunta Baekhyun. ¿Cuando se puso tan ronca su voz?  

—Sólo si prometes no subirme a un poni pesado.

—Vas a escribir poesía acerca de lo hermoso que son los senderos a caballo.  

—No soy un gran fanático de la poesía —dice Kyungsoo, dudando en la puerta. El rosado rojizo de sus mejillas y el brillo en sus ojos son prueba de que aún está sintiendo el licor—. No es lo mío.

—Te darán ganas hasta de escribir sijo8 —dice Baekhyun—. Es así de inspirador. Buenas noches, Kyungsoo.

—Buenas noches, Baekhyun —Kyungsoo hace una pausa, apoyándose pesadamente contra su puerta—. La pasé bien hoy.  

—Me alegro —dice Baekhyun  

—Hace mucho tiempo que no la pasaba bien —añade, tan despacio que Baekhyun apenas lo capta, y luego cierra su puerta, dejando a Baekhyun solo en el pasillo para seguirlo con su mirada, preguntándose, otra vez, por qué Do Kyungsoo vino para acá, al pueblo en medio de la nada de Jeolbyeog-ri. 

⚘❁⚘ 

Cuando Baekhyun despierta, es al sonido de un aguacero. La lluvia cayendo copiosamente sobre el techo y las ventanas.

Estira sus frazadas y balancea sus pies mientras su mandíbula hace un chasquido, y después se sienta, pasando sus dedos rápidamente por su pelo y poniéndose una camiseta que tiene de recuerdo de la secundaria, de una vez que Jongdae y él condujeron hasta Jeju-si para ver una presentación de After School en un concierto de la ola hallyu en el estadio. 

Arrastra sus pies hasta el baño y lava rápidamente sus dientes, suspirando al notar una nueva espinilla en su mentón, para después poner los ojos en blanco ante su estupidez porque en realidad no tiene a nadie a quien impresionar.

No se toma molestias con su pelo, y camina por el pasillo hacia la habitación principal de la casa.

Kyungsoo está sentado en un cojín frente a la ventana en el centro de la habitación, con un tazón de café en sus manos mientras mira hacia el mar. El viento y la lluvia le dan un toque como de película. 

—Entonces, ¿listo para nuestra cabalgata? —pregunta Baekhyun, y Kyungsoo pega un brinco, girando su cabeza con rapidez, sus ojos abiertos como los de una liebre encandilada—. Sólo bromeo, no necesitas sobresaltarte tanto.

—No te escuché entrar —dice Kyungsoo.  

—Debe ser la primera vez que me dicen eso. Una ocasión como esta debería ser registrada en mi diario.  

—¿Tienes un diario? —Kyungsoo toma un sorbo de su café, y sonríe.  

—No —dice Baekhyun—. Tengo más que suficiente con el libro de registros.  

—¿Entonces para qué lo conservas? ¿Tradición?  

—Mi abuela era muy terca con eso —dice Baekhyun—. Siempre quiso mantener registros escritos de todo. No confiaba en los computadores —se encoge de hombros—. Sé que quería que yo siguiera usándolo, así que eso hago. Pero los registros del computador hacen que sea más fácil aceptar tarjetas de créditos y pagar mis impuestos.   

Baekhyun se hizo cargo de los impuestos cuando se graduó. Eso fue justo antes de que Yixing volviera a China. Los dos escarbaron todos los papeles de registros, organizados en cajas de cartón con moho en las esquinas, y pusieron todo en un software que el hermano mayor de Baekhyun le recomendó y que ponía el netbook de Baekhyun lento como una tortuga. Fue agotador, pero Yixing lo convirtió en algo entretenido, repitiendo palabras que no había oído nunca de las viejas declaraciones de ingresos y Baekhyun terminaba por ir a buscar un diccionario porque él tampoco conocía ni la mitad.

—¿Entonces es sentimental? —Kyungsoo asiente—. ¿Las cosas escritas a mano crean mejores recuerdos?  

—Sí —dice Baekhyun, tomando otro cojín y poniéndolo junto a Kyungsoo. Cuando se sienta, sus rodillas se rozan—. Me gusta hacer las cosas como ella prefería que se hicieran. Puedes recordar a las personas en cosas pequeñas.  

—¿Eras muy cercano a ella?  

—Ella me crió, casi —dice Baekhyun—. A mi hermano y a mí —ríe—. Y a Yixing.

—¿Tienes un hermano? —Kyungsoo deja su tazón en el espacio entre ambos, vacío.  

—Mayor —dice Baekhyun—. Se graduó y nunca más miró atrás. Lo veo dos veces al año: Seollal y Chuseok. Vive en Busan, cerca de donde Jongdae y yo hicimos el servicio. Fue a la universidad ahí —Baekhyun arranca las desteñidas y peladas letras de sus pantalones deportivos—. Él es el bueno para los estudios de la familia —tal vez para todo lo demás también. Después de todo, él dejó a Baekhyun aquí y se fue y se consiguió una vida.  

—¿Quién eres tú entonces? —pregunta Kyungsoo— ¿El insoportable?  

—Soy el lindo —dice Baekhyun, agitando sus pestañas— ¿No es obvio? —Kyungsoo suspira, como si hubiera estado anticipando la respuesta de Baekhyun pero deseando no entenderla, y está tan exasperado que Baekhyun ríe—. Okey, okey, soy... No sé. Sólo soy el otro —Baekhyun dobla sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas, acercándolas a su pecho—. Soy el gracioso.

Kyungsoo comienza a tironear su pantalón y mira sus calcetines.

—¿Y quién es Yixing?  

—Yixing es...  —Baekhyun se pregunta cómo explicarlo—. Vivió con nosotros un tiempo. Un par de años, supongo.

Fue después de que Baekbeom se fuera. Un día, la abuela de Baekhyun entró en la habitación de Baekhyun cuando él no hacía estratégicamente nada más que su tarea, y le dijo que alguien se quedaría con ellos por un tiempo. " _Cuídalo bien, Baekhyunnie_ " le había dicho.

—Es un gran amigo. Debería escribirle un e-mail, pero se me olvida.

—Yixing —dice Kyungsoo—. ¿Es un nombre chino?  

—Sip —dice Baekhyun—. El coreano de Yixing es lo más adorable que hay. Es como si cada letra estuviera emocionada por salir de su boca —apoya su frente en sus rodillas—. También toca la guitarra y se acuerda de las canciones más raras.  

Ahora la lluvia cae incluso más fuerte: Baekhyun lo sabe sin necesidad de mirar porque puede escucharlo en el techo.

—¿Cuando se construyó esta hostería? —Baekhyun levanta su cabeza. Kyungsoo no está mirando por la ventana ya. No, ahora está mirando a Baekhyun y Baekhyun traga saliva, deseando repentinamente haberse peinado.  

—¿Te acuerdas de la casa por la que pasamos ayer? —pregunta Baekhyun—. ¿La vieja casa del alfarero?  

—La abandonada —dice Kyungsoo—. Sí, sí me acuerdo.

—Esa casa es más nueva que esta vieja hostería —los labios de Kyungoo se separan por la sorpresa, y mira a su alrededor como si ahora viera el lugar bajo una nueva luz—. Por supuesto, aquí se han hecho más renovaciones. 

—Unas pocas —consiente Kyungsoo.  

—Esta casa ha estado en la familia de mi mamá por generaciones. Ahora sólo quedamos hyung y yo. Y también unos cuantos tíos.

—Pero te dejaron la hostería a ti.  

—Sí —dice Baekhyun, soplando el cabello que cae en su rostro con un gesto fútil, dándose finalmente por vencido y usando sus dedos. Se está poniendo demasiado largo y enmarañado. La próxima vez que se encuentre a Taeyeon, le pedirá que se lo corte. Tiene las manos más firmes, junto con Sooojung—. Podríamos muy bien dejársela al chico sin planes, ¿no?   

Kyungsoo no responde, sólo estira sus cortas piernas hasta que las puntas de sus pies casi tocan los muslos de Baekhyun. Están en silencio por un rato, hasta que Kyungsoo habla.

—¿Hará mucho más frío?

—Sólo un poco —dice Baekhyun—. Puede que caiga algo de nieve, si este resulta ser un año helado. Normalmente nieva en la parte norte de la isla, pero en ninguna parte se está a salvo.  

—Estaba preguntándome si debería conducir hasta la ciudad y comprarme un abrigo para diciembre —dice Kyungsoo. Baekhyun pone sus brazos detrás de él y apoya su peso en ellos—. O enero. No me gusta pasar frío.

Enero. Eso es mucho tiempo. Baekhyun teme acostumbrarse a vivir con alguien otra vez, y eso sería...

—Deberías estar bien —dice Baekhyun—. Puedes seguir usando el mío, si quieres. No me molesta usar el de mi hyung. Son iguales, sólo que el suyo es más grande. Mi abuela siempre le compraba una talla más, incluso cuando teníamos la misma.  

—¿Entonces está bien? — los pies de Kyungsoo retroceden mientras cambia a una posición de piernas cruzadas. Mira hacia la ventana, pero Baekhyun no está seguro de que esté mirando algo en realidad—. ¿Si me quedo tanto tiempo?

—Es una hostería —dice Baekhyun—. Puedes quedarte tanto como quieras —gira su cabeza alrededor de su cuello. Todavía tiene calambres en su espalda por el sueño— ¿Quieres desayunar?

—Puedo enseñarte el truco —dice Kyungsoo—, para lograr los huevos perfectos, sin los bordes.

Baekhyun estudia la forma en que las minúsculas manos de Kyungsoo dibujan patrones sobre su pierna, el único signo de nerviosismo asomándose a través de su total compostura, y sonríe.

—Si puedes enseñarme a hacerlos antes de la próxima vez que Chanyeol venga a desayunar —dice Baekhyun—, puedes quedarte para siempre.

Kyungsoo se voltea hacia él y le sonríe con suavidad y un poco de melancolía.

—Tengo que volver a trabajar, eventualmente —dice, y Baekhyun aprieta sus labios y mira la lluvia.  

⚘❁⚘ 

—Está tan húmedo afuera —dice Chanyeol. Su gorro de baseball está inclinado hacia un lado, y cuando se sienta en el borde del escalón de la entrada, con su rostro mirando hacia el terreno detrás de la hostería, Baekhyun lo endereza y se lo tira hacia abajo, tapando sus ojos. Tiene sus pies con calcetines sobre el peldaño—. Que grosero.

—Por supuesto que está húmedo —dice Baekhyun, limpiándose sus manos en sus jeans y poniéndose en cuclillas para ir a pelear con el grifo. Pone un balde bajo él y por fin consigue inclinarlo hacia la izquierda. El agua sale con demasiada fuerza, salpicando los zapatos blanco y negro de plástico que deja en la puerta trasera y mojando sus calcetines—. Ha estado lloviendo dos días.

—¿Y qué has hecho? —pregunta Chanyeol—. Sé que la televisión nunca se ve muy nítida cuando tenemos el doble combo de viento y lluvia. Ayer, cuando volvía del trabajo, creí que el viento iba a volcar mi camión.

—La diosa del viento debe estar enojada —dice Baekhyun, mientras el agua comienza a llenar el balde—. El viento ha estado soplando más fuerte de lo normal.

—Suenas como mi mamá —dice Chanyeol—. ¿No podemos sólo atribuírselo al calentamiento global como todos los demás?

—¿Cómo podría el calentamiento global explicar el frío? —responde Baekhyun.

—Bueno —dice Chanyeol, preparándose para una de sus largas, enredosas, explicaciones científicas que indudablemente harán que Baekhyun se sienta devuelta en la escuela—, básicamente, tiene que ver con el vórtice polar y la fuerza de--

—No importa —Baekhyun interrumpe—. En realidad no me importa. Lo único que me importa es que ha estado lloviendo sin parar.

—¿Paró ahora?

Baekhyun suspira y gira la rueda del grifo otra vez, cortando el agua. Entonces golpea a Chanyeol en la rodilla.

—Muévete, patán.

—Sólo porque yo sea alto y guapo —dice Chanyeol, poniéndose de pie y frotando el trasero húmedo de sus jeans—, no significa que tengas que insultarme.

—Estás estorbándome —Baekhyun se saca sus zapatillas y pasa junto a Chanyeol, llevando el pesado balde con sus dos manos.

—Estás excesivamente trabajador esta mañana —dice Chanyeol—. ¿Por qué no aprovechaste estos dos días para decidirte, inexplicablemente, a dejar de ser un vago?

Baekhyun acabó pasando la mayoría de aquel primer día de lluvia desperdiciando cada huevo que había en la casa, Kyungsoo mirándolo sentenciosamente con sus brazos cruzados cada vez que quemaba los bordes. Al final, tuvieron un mini festín de huevos, a pesar de que Baekhyun se comía tres por cada uno que comía Kyungsoo, porque Baekhyun los enrollaba con sus dedos y se los comía mientras Kyungsoo cortaba los suyos en pequeños bocados geométricos, cortándolos alrededor de la yema para comérsela al final con una mordida caótica. Baekhyun se rió de Kyungsoo hasta que este se lamió la yema de la comisura de sus labios. Kyungsoo sonrió un montón, e incluso si a Baekhyun terminó por dolerle el estómago, valió la pena.

El segundo día, Baekhyun acabó yendo al pueblo en medio del aguacero, con el paraguas alejando de su cabeza la lluvia que el viento devolvía mientras caminaba, empapando la parte delantera de sus jeans. Se había encontrado con Kim Taeyeon mientras cogía unos dieciocho huevos y pescado suficiente para la cena. Taeyeon había estado encantadora, como siempre, con el cabello ondulado por la lluvia y amarrado atrás con una cola de caballo un poco suelta detrás de su cuello. Miró a Baekhyun y le preguntó si se había puesto más alto últimamente, y Baekhyun le sonrió y le dijo que sí, que era cierto, y que más le valía estar atenta porque pronto iba a ser tan alto como Chanyeol.

 _"La verdad es"_ dijo ella, mientras le pasaba cuatro billetes de 1000 Won al viejo Lee, quien los escondió en su viejo delantal verde _" que todos nos estamos poniendo demasiado viejos para crecer físicamente en cualquier dirección que no sea hacia los lados"._

 _"Eso no es verdad"_ Baekhyun respondió. _"Me parece que tu pelo está mucho más largo que hace unas semanas"._ Ambos rieron, pero durante todo el camino a casa, Baekhyun dejó que su bolsa de género mojada se golpeara contra su rodilla y, eventualmente, terminó abandonando el paraguas también, cerrándolo para dejar que la lluvia cubriera su rostro, y pensó en todos los años en que ha andado por el mismo camino desde la hostería, y en todas las veces que andará por él en años futuros.

—Necesito trapear el vestíbulo y parte del pasillo —dice Baekhyun—. Barro —pone el balde en el piso, justo detrás de la puerta de entrada, y entonces camina hasta la cocina, donde antes dejó el trapeador, después del desayuno. Sus huevos han salido perfectos en su tercer día consecutivo—. Además...

Chanyeol tira un brazo sobre los hombros de Baekhyun y lo empuja a su lado, rozando su pelo con su boca.

—¿Además qué?

—Kyungsoo no dice nada —dice Baekhyun—, pero él es un poco... —busca la palabra—. Limpio —es lo que decide, a pesar de que no logra captar del todo la forma en que Kyungsoo comenzó distraídamente a ordenar por alfabeto  las revistas que Baekhyun escogió dejar en la mesa de la pieza principal, o la forma en que tomó los cactus y los puso en una pulcra línea contra la pared de la cocina en algún momento en que Baekhyun no estaba.

—Entiendo —dice Chanyeol, liberando a Baekhyun cuando comienza a retorcerse—. Es tan extraño que tengas cosas que hacer aquí en invierno.

—Sí —dice Baekhyun—. Es...

Los últimos inviernos, Baekhyun pasó la mayoría de sus horas lejos de la hostería. Es demasiado grande para una sola persona. Así que ocupó gran parte de su tiempo recogiendo mandarinas o ayudando a Chanyeol con los ponis. A veces pasaba horas en la costa, mirando a las buceadoras entrar en el mar cuando este parecía demasiado hostil como para bucear. A menudo, terminaba haciendo largos viajes en bus a los acantilados, mirando las olas desde su nuevo lugar de observación, hasta que el sol comenzaba a hundirse tras el horizonte. 

—Me gusta así.

Chanyeol lo mira, comienza a hablar, pero cambia de parecer, y desordena el cabello de Baekhyun. Baekhyun resopla, recogiendo el trapeador y metiéndolo en el balde. Debería invertir en una de esas maquinas limpia pisos, con sus paños cambiables en la parte de abajo, pero dejan un olor químico en el aire que no calza muy bien con él. El olor de la vieja madera y la manzanilla vale el esfuerzo extra de trapear de este modo.

—Hablando de tu huésped —dice Chanyeol—, ¿dónde está?

—Salió de paseo hace un rato —dice Baekhyun—. No parece ponerse ansioso cuando llueve, como yo, pero... —se ríe—. ¡Tal vez necesitaba descansar de mí!

—¿Es tan callado como pensamos?

—Sí y no —dice Baekhyun. Comienza el lento patrón familiar, atrás y adelante con el trapero. Chanyeol se mete en su camino como siempre, parado con su espalda contra la pared y sus brazos cruzados, mirando el trabajo de Baekhyun—. Es... ¿no me parece que esté acostumbrado a sociabilizar con mucha gente? Al menos no... No sin motivos, como trabajo o algo así.

—Ah —dice Chanyeol—. Entonces está acostumbrado a hacer tratos y dar órdenes.

—No sé —dice Baekhyun. Todo lo que sabe es que involucra un montón de vino.

—A Jongdae le cayó bien —dice Chanyeol—. Cené con él ayer. Estuvo todo el rato burlándose de mí por estar calado hasta los huesos, pero entre insulto e insulto mencionó que habías llevado a Kyungsoo al halmang-dang.

—¿De verdad que es tan importante? —Baekhyun deja de trapear, y mira a Chanyeol, cuya amplia sonrisa usual ha sido reemplazada por una desaliñada media sonrisa. Sus ojos son penetrantes, y Baekhyun se inquieta bajo su mirada—. Sólo pensé que le gustaría verlo.

—No habías ido ahí desde que tu abuela murió.

Eso no es verdad. Baekhyun pasó horas ahí arriba, las semanas que siguieron al funeral, tratando de dejar toda su tristeza en las hojas blancas de papel que embutía entre el árbol y la roca. Casi había funcionado.

—No pensé en eso en realidad —dice Baekhyun—. Sólo pensé... —suspira, poniéndose de rodillas, y usando sus manos para juntar el barro—. Lucía como Yixing, cuando llegó. Nunca lo conociste, pero cuando apareció... —Baekhyun sopla el pelo de su rostro, y limpia sus manos en sus jeans, dejando las marcas de un gris café de sus manos húmedas en sus muslos—. Kyungsoo lucía perdido. Así que igual que a Yixing, lo llevé al halmang-dang. Eso es todo.

Chanyeol asiente, y vuelve a ponerse su gorro de baseball hacia el lado. Baekhyun se lo había regalado, el año pasado, para su cumpleaños. Nexan Heroes. A Chanyeol no le gusta el baseball ni un poco, pero le sigue la corriente a Baekhyun más seguido que a Jongdae. Baekhyun cree que es simplemente porque a Chanyeol le gusta la forma en que Jongdae gimotea cuando está ofendido.

—Nunca he ido ahí arriba, ¿sabes?

—Bueno--

La puerta se abre y Kyungsoo está parado junto a ella, su pelo hecho un completo desastre. Sus ojos están ensombrecidos y su boca tensa. Tiene su teléfono en la mano, apretado bajo sus nudillos blancos.

—¿Conseguiste señal? —pregunta Baekhyun.

—Sí —dice Kyungsoo—. Tuve que llamar a mi hermano. Lleva una semana intentando contactarse conmigo, aparentemente.

—Oh —dice Baekhyun—. ¿Estaba preocupado por ti?

Las cejas de Kyungsoo de fruncen.

—No —dice—. En realidad no —suspira, y entra en la hostería.

Sus zapatos están limpios, lo que significa que tomó el camino y no el sendero de atrás. Su nariz está roja. Sus movimientos son rígidos y tal vez es porque tiene frío; pero Baekhyun cree que es más como que Kyungsoo está enojado. Desearía conocer a Kyungsoo lo suficiente como para estar seguro. 

—Debería haber telefoneado y haberme ocupado de algunas cosas en el trabajo antes de haber regresado aquí —hay un _pero_ colgando al final de cada frase.

Baekhyun se pregunta de qué clase de trabajo puedes salir corriendo por tres meses sin ningún aviso.

—Baekhyunnie debería hacer que le arreglen las líneas aquí —dice Chanyeol—. Tomaría sólo un día.

—Pero entonces imbéciles como tu podrían llamarme —dice Baekhyun—. No, gracias.

—Entonces huéspedes como Kyungsoo podrían hacer sus llamadas sin tener que salir de excursión —le refuta Chanyeol.

—Entonces —dice Kyungsoo, su boca todavía tensa—, no tendría una excusa para no responder mi teléfono.

La voz de Kyungsoo suena extraña, un poco ronca, así que Baekhyun se ríe más fuerte para distraerlos. El sonido es estridente, incluso para Baekhyun, y Kyungsoo se lame sus labios.

—Ya ves, Chanyeol. Yo gano.

—Siempre ganas —dice Chanyeol entrelazando sus dedos tras su cuello, sus codos estirándose hacia los lados—. Es tu hostería. Puedes hacerla todo lo poco acogedora que quieras —sonríe, mostrando como quinientos dientes, y le guiña un ojo a Baekhyun.

—Sí, debe ser porque es _poco acogedor_  que siempre te dejas caer por aquí —habla rápido, y cree que está funcionando, porque ahora la frente de Kyungsoo está lisa y con una expresión ilegible que Baekhyun está comenzando a pensar que es su expresión estándar.

—Las cosas que hago por nuestra amistad —dice Chanyeol, llevando dramáticamente una mano a su frente. Su voz grave se desliza por la hostería, entibiándola.

Baekhyun le roba otra mirada a Kyungsoo, quien se ha agachado para comenzar a desatar metódicamente sus zapatos, soltando los lazos solamente con su dedo índice, como cuando se rasca el cuero cabelludo. Su celular gigante yace junto a sus pies, parpadeando a causa de la batería baja.

—Quería llevar a Kyungsoo por los senderos para caballos —dice Baekhyun—. ¿Cuándo te conviene?

—Ninguno de mis tours está lleno los próximos días —dice Chanyeol—. Así que si no llueve ni hoy ni mañana, diría que el día después. Mañana el suelo todavía va a estar muy blando. No sería muy agradable.

—Podríamos ir al bosquecillo de mandarinas mañana —dice Baekhyun, pensativamente—. Las mandarinas están abrumando a la mamá de Soojung, hay más de las que puede recoger este año.

—No creo haber cosechado nada en mi vida —dice Kyungsoo, enderezándose. Su boca se suavizó nuevamente, y sus ojos ya no lucen como las nubes de la tormenta de ayer. Baja el cierre de su abrigo o, más bien, el abrigo de Baekhyun, para revelar su suave suéter de la SNU.

Sus zapatos se ven tan pequeños junto a los de Baekhyun, igual que sus manos. ¿Cómo puede alguien tan pequeño tener una presencia tan grande?

—No es tan malo —dice Chanyeol—. Es entretenido las primeras veces que lo haces —tuerce su gorro de nuevo—. Después te quedan heridas en los dedos, pero las mandarinas saben mejor cuando es uno el que las recogió.

—Mi mamá también dice eso —dice Kyungsoo—. Ella... —levantando una mano hasta su cabello, lo aparta de su cara poniéndolo hacia atrás. Su manzana de Adán sube y baja mientras traga—. Le encantan las mandarinas.

—¿De verdad? —Baekhyun canturrea, y se rasca su estómago—. ¿Las especiales de aquí o sólo las mandarinas en general?

Kyungsoo se encoge de hombros.

—No sé —su pelo vuelve a caer sobre su frente y sus ojos. Unos mechones se levantan de su coronilla, como ramas caprichosas de árboles—. Me disculpan, por favor.

Pasa caminando entre ellos, recorre el pasillo y cierra la puerta tras él.

Hay un silencio incómodo, y Baekhyun tose.

—Te avisaré por ahí por pasado mañana.

—Suena bien —Chanyeol saca su teléfono de su bolsillo y aprieta un botón en el centro para invocar al tiempo—. Casi es mediodía —dice—. Prometí estar allá por un tour para un grupo que iría a la una, así que debería empezar a moverme.

—Sí —dice Baekhyun—. ¿Crees que el tiempo va a durar? Quiero lavar la ropa, pero no si va a llover.

—No se supone que tengamos más lluvia esta semana —dice Chanyeol—. Al menos, eso es lo que dice mi aplicación del tiempo.

—Genial —dice Baekhyun. Se frota sus brazos, el calor que generó con su limpieza desapareciendo mientras se quedan parados. Una camiseta no abriga lo suficiente como para estar en el pasillo, sin un calentador, y con el invierno filtrándose por la hendidura bajo la puerta—. Me pondré manos a la obra.

—No creo que sea tímido —dice Chanyeol—. Kyungsoo, me refiero.

—¿No? —Baekhyun recoge el balde y lo lleva hasta la cocina. Chanyeol lo sigue—. ¿Cuál es tu tan valorada opinión, entonces?

—Creo que se ve triste —dice Chanyeol sin rodeos. Chanyeol siempre es directo, incluso cuando se comporta bien—. No sé, olvídalo.

_Hace mucho tiempo que no la pasaba bien._

Dile a Baekhyun algo que no sepa.

—Quizás —dice Baekhyun.

Levanta el balde otra vez, vertiendo un poco de agua en las pequeñas plantas de árbol casto que está cuidando. Pronto será tiempo de moverlas al jardín, para que así puedan expandirse y crecer. Baekhyun sólo las deja aquí en la cocina para que sobrevivan el invierno. El resto del agua la bota entre los cactus y las pequeñas flores silvestres que crecen en maceteros igual de pequeños, las mismas plantas que su abuela solía cuidar porque a la mamá de Baekhyun le gustaban.

—¿No dijiste que tenías que ir a algún lado?

—Sí —dice Chanyeol—. Nos vemos cuando vayas al campo. Podrás conocer a los caballos nuevos.

—Lo estaré esperando —dice Baekhyun, dejando el balde vacío en el suelo mientras Chanyeol le grita adiós desde la puerta, deslizándose dentro de sus enormes botas que hacen las veces de zapatos, y dirigiéndose hacia su viejo camión rojo. El motor ruge fuerte mientras se aleja, bajando por la salida y metiéndose en la ruta 1132.

Baekhyun lava sus manos en el lavaplatos, el olor a menta de su jabón adhiriéndose a sus dedos y muñeca mientras se dirige a su pieza y comienza a recolectar todas su ropa sucia. Lo medita, y luego sacude las marcas de sus manos en los jeans. Rápidamente, se pone su sudadera de la Universidad de Pusan y recoge su montaña de ropa, caminando hasta la cocina y agachándose para abrir la lavadora. Deja caer todo en el piso recién fregado y comienza a separar la ropa, metiendo todo lo que no es blanco y dejando las prendas blancas en una pila enfrente de la lavadora.

Se pone en pie justo cuando sus muslos empezaban a dolerle, y sale de la cocina caminando por el pasillo para tocar la puerta de Kyungsoo con sus nudillos.

—Entra —dice, y Baekhyun empuja la puerta, asomándose. El cuarto de Kyungsoo, como era de esperarse, está completamente organizado: camisas y pantalones doblados en el armario abierto y su maleta cuidadosamente cerrada en una esquina. También dobló toda la ropa de cama en cuadrados iguales ordenados por grosor: rosado y verde y luego blanco—. ¿Sí?

Desparramados alrededor de Kyungsoo se ve algo que parecen planos, dibujos detallados que Baekhyun no puede comprender.

—¿Quieres que lave alguna cosa? Estoy comenzando por los colores, luego los blancos.

Kyungsoo pestañea y luego se levanta, pisando cuidadosamente sobre papeles gigantes a medio doblar y caminando hacia Baekhyun. La habitación es pequeña, pero hay una porción completa tapada por la puerta que Baekhyun no puede ver. Ahí es donde está la ropa sucia de Kyungsoo, aparentemente, y Baekhyun estira sus brazos para recibirla.

—Gracias —dice Kyungsoo.

—Creí que sólo tenías una mochila —dice Baekyun, y Kyungsoo le lanza una mirada fulminante.

—Conduje hasta aquí, Baekhyun —dice—, en mi auto. Sólo tenía ropa decente para una noche en mi mochila. Siempre hago eso cuando viajo, en caso de que me pidan revisar mi maleta y se pierda.

—Bien —dice Baekhyun—. ¿Entonces todo esto estaba en el maletero?

—El asiento trasero —dice Kyungsoo—. Había planeado ir a la oficina con ellos.

—Ah —dice Baekhyun—. ¿Qué... son?

—Trabajo para una firma de arquitectos —dice Kyungsoo—. Diseñamos y construimos edificios de apartamentos familiares y funcionales en los suburbios de Seúl.

—Oh —dice Baekhyun. Intenta poner esa información con todas las otras cosas que ha aprendido, y al final, forma un cuadro que tiene sentido—. ¿Eres el jefe?

—Algo así —dice Kyungsoo, dándole a Baekhyun una pequeña sonrisa—. Soy un jefe. Estoy a cargo del proyecto en el que trabajo —se aleja de Baekhyun, y regresa al centro de sus planos que, Baekhyun acaba de notar, están ordenados como bloques de Tetris—. Este es el proyecto actual de nuestro equipo. Tenemos un contrato para construir un nuevo edificio de lujo en Gyeonggi —frunce su ceño—. Pero estos son planos viejos. No son de los nuevos.

Baekhyun mira hacia los planos intimidantes de Kyungsoo, y luego a la ropa sucia cuidadosamente doblada en sus manos.

—¿Te gusta jugar Tetris? —pregunta, y Kyungsoo lo mira de una forma extraña.

—¿Qué?

—Ah, nada, nada —dice Baekhyun, saliendo de la pieza—. ¿Cierro la puerta?

Kyungsoo se ha sentado de nuevo, sus piernas dobladas, y ahora tiene un lápiz en su mano, uno mecánico que luce muy costoso, y notas adhesivas en la otra. Sube su mirada hasta Baekhyun y se lame sus labios, antes de enganchar su labio inferior con sus derechos y blancos dientes.

—No —dice, mientras Baekhyun se mueve en su lugar, esperando una respuesta—. No es necesario.

—Okey —dice Baekhyun, dejando la puerta entornada. 

Pone los pantalones embarrados de Kyungsoo y un montón de calcetines en la lavadora. Cada par es negro, igual que toda su ropa interior. Baekhyun se ríe, sin nada de sorpresa.

Encendiendo la máquina, Baekhyun deja la pila de ropa blanca en el centro del piso mientras va a buscar su canasto de lavandería. Lo encuentra, junto con los cordeles para colgar la ropa cuidadosamente enrolladas en una bolsa de género floral con pinzas de ropa amarillos y rosados en el fondo. Eso no es obra de Baekhyun: podría apostar a que Chanyeol lo hizo un día, cuando Baekhyun se había ido a buscar su cargador de la PSP o algo. Chanyeol siempre anda tonteando con cosas. Le gusta usar sus manos. El viejo Jung está enseñándole a tallar.

La lavadora hace mucho ruido, pero afortunadamente no tanto como para molestar a Kyungsoo, quien abrió la puerta de su cueva por primera vez mientras trabaja.

Baekhyun deja el canasto junto a la máquina, al lado de la pila de ropa blanca, y saca el cordel para afuera, dejando las pinzas de ropa por ahora. Deslizándose en sus sandalias de la puerta trasera, Baekhyun sale por la parte de atrás.

Se ha puesto más caluroso y soleado a medida que el día ha ido pasando, lo cual es bueno. En días en que la temperatura desciende más allá de los diez grados y está nublado, como ayer y anteayer, hace demasiado frío como para secar la ropa afuera. Eso significa colgar la ropa por todos partes en la habitación principal durante nueve o diez horas. Ya tiene que hacer eso gran parte de enero, y no es tan divertido como cuando solía tener diez años y podía pretender que eran láseres que tenía que esquivar, cuando no estaba semi-voluntariamente colgando calcetines por la punta con colgadores de ropa en el cordel.

Pero en días lindos y más cálidos como el de hoy, la ropa se seca en tres horas, especialmente si el viento frío coopera.

Cuelga los cordeles de los postes que instalaron para las cuerdas del tendedero. Se supone que el cordel debería quedar puesto permanentemente, pero la abuela de Baekhyun siempre estaba preocupada por el viento. A Baekhyun no le importa, pero tampoco le molesta enrollar los cordeles cada vez. Esta vez, se asegura de colgar dos cuerdas porque tiene el doble de ropa. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Incluso cuando lava para sus huéspedes en verano, no son más que un par de cosas. Caminantes que van de pasada para quedarse una noche y que quieren lavar su camisa de repuesto, o algo así.

Tira del centro del cordel, para asegurarse que está firme, y queda satisfecho cuando nota que casi no cede. El sol ha salido por completo ahora que es casi la una de la tarde. En realidad, es demasiado tarde para comenzar a lavar, pero Baekhyun espera que esté lo suficientemente soleado y templado como para que alcance a secarse antes del atardecer. 

Cuando la lavadora emite un pitido, Baekhyun saca las ropas mojadas y las mete desordenadamente en el canasto, poniendo la bolsa con las pinzas de ropa en la cima de la carga mientras embute las prendas blancas en la máquina. 

Llevando el canasto para afuera, comienza a colgar la ropa, en la misma forma que le enseñaron cuando pequeño. Comienza por las camisetas, poniéndolas hacia abajo y usando dos pinzas para cada una, una a cada lado. Canta mientras trabaja, una canción pop que solía gustarle durante la secundaria acerca de una ruptura amorosa. Silba cada vez que olvida las palabras, lo cual pasa bastante seguido, y canta más fuerte que nunca en el coro porque es donde está más seguro de la letra. 

Está comenzando con la tercera camisa cuando percibe movimientos con el rabillo del ojo. Es Kyungsoo, llevando sus zapatillas en una mano. Las deja en el suelo al final del último escalón y se las pone con cuidado, atando prolijamente pequeños lazos mientras Baekhyun lo observa. 

—¿Saldrás de caminata? —pregunta Baekhyun. 

—No —dice Kyungsoo—. Vine a ver si podía ayudarte. 

—¿Has colgado ropa alguna vez? 

—Tengo un tendedero de interior.

—No se parece en nada —lo molesta Baekhyun—. Peras y manzanas. 

—Jejudo y Seúl —corrige Kyungsoo, y Baekhyun ríe. Kyungsoo se sube sus mangas—. Creo que puedo cogerle el truco. 

—Las pinzas están en la bolsa —dice Baekhyun, recogiendo otra camisa. Comienza a colgarla, mirando de reojo como Kyungsoo toma un par de jeans empapados y camina bajo los cordeles para ir a la segunda hilera, al otro lado. Entremedio de su camiseta de After School y otra negra que es indudablemente de Kyungsoo, observa fijamente como Kyungsoo se para en puntitas, luchando por colgar los jeans de Baekhyun. 

Terminando rápidamente con la camisa que lo ocupaba, Baekhyun se agacha bajo las ropas colgadas y se acerca a Kyungsoo. 

—Déjame mostrarte —dice, y arranca los jeans de las manos de Kyungsoo—. Tienes que colgarlos por la parte de atrás de la cintura con dos pinzas —Kyungsoo le entrega las pinzas con sus pequeñas manos, y Baekhyun toma una—. Si intentas agarrar la parte de adelante y la de atrás, será demasiado grueso, y la parte de adentro se va a demorar más en secarse —engancha el lado izquierdo al cordel—. ¿Pones tú la otra? 

Kyungsoo se acerca a él, su brazo izquierdo apretando con fuerza el brazo derecho de Baekhyun mientras vuelve a pararse de puntitas, colgando el lado derecho de los jeans. Se tambalea, y Baekhyun libera su brazo derecho, rodeando la cintura de Kyungsoo para sujetarlo. Kyungsoo se apoya en él con facilidad y, por un momento, la mente de Baekhyun se pone un poco en blanco cuando el cabello de Kyungsoo le hace cosquillas en su mentón. El suéter de Kyungsoo se ha levantado con su impulso, y el dedo levemente húmedo de Baekhyun toca la piel descubierta, haciendo que Kyungsoo se estremezca bajo su agarre.   

—Tus manos están heladas —dice Kyungsoo, bajando de las puntas de sus pies a una postura sólida, y Baekhyun aparta sus brazos con rapidez, tragando saliva bruscamente mientras se aleja de él lo suficiente como para dejar de oler el jabón de Kyungsoo. 

—Ropa mojada en invierno —dice Baekhyun—. Perdón. 

—Mejor una mano helada que un porrazo, ¿no? —Kyungsoo mira los jeans—. Creo que puedo manejarlo ahora. Al menos los jeans. 

—Entonces te dejaré esos a ti —dice Baekhyun, regresando a su lado de las cuerdas. Por algún motivo, su corazón está acelerado y siente su garganta apretada mientras empuja el canasto entre las dos hileras. Observa los pies de Kyungsoo, mientras se mueve a lo largo del cordel, e incluso mientras Baekhyun cuelga otra camisa, una manga larga y más gruesa esta vez, siente en sus manos la suave piel de Kyungsoo en vez del áspero algodón mojado. 

Se lame los labios, y comienza a cantar nuevamente. 

—Me gustaba esa canción en secundaria —dice Kyungsoo, mientras Baekhyun recoge el canasto vacío para ir y sacar la carga de la ropa blanca. Hay espacio suficiente en los cordeles para ellas, y se secarán rápido—. La tenía en mi mp3 —sonríe, y el corazón de Baekhyun, que por fin se había calmado, se acelera de nuevo—. Tu versión es más desafinada. 

Las palabras lo sacan de lo que sea en que estaba, y golpea suavemente el brazo de Kyungsoo. 

—Tengo que informarte que gané dos concursos de talento en la secundaria. 

—¿Sólo dos? —Kyungsoo alza ambas cejas—. Tu pueblo tiene una población de doscientos habitantes, Baekhyun. Estoy seguro que podrías haberlo hecho mejor. 

—Tenía que darles una oportunidad a los demás —responde, deshaciéndose de sus sandalias y entrando en la hostería—. No te saques los zapatos. Vuelvo en un segundo con la ropa blanca.  

Kyungsoo sonríe otra vez, más ampliamente, y asiente, y a Baekhyun le encanta la forma de su boca y la cuesta en bajada de su labio superior cuando sonríe. 

Más tarde, cuando Kyungsoo se ha retirado de vuelta a sus planos con manos partidas y quejándose por el ruido, Baekhyun lava el arroz para la cena en el lavaplatos. 

 _"Creo que se ve triste"_  Chanyeol había dicho, y tal vez Baekhyun también lo había visto, esa tristeza familiar acechando en los ojos de Kyungsoo cada vez que lo dejaban con sus propios pensamientos. Pero esta tarde, cree Baekhyun, colgando ropa afuera, Kyungsoo había perdido brevemente esas sombras bajo el sol de la tarde. 

El agua para el arroz corre limpia, y Baekhyun lo pone en la arrocera y enciende el temporizador. 

⚘❁⚘ 

Kyungsoo prepara el desayuno en la mañana. 

Baekhyun encuentra a Kyungsoo parado de perfil junto a la cocina, los ojos cerrados mientras acerca su camisa hasta su nariz. Una amplia franja de su pálido estómago queda visible, y una salpicadura apenas perceptible de vello partiendo desde su ombligo para  desaparecer en el cinturón elástico de sus pantalones deportivos. Baekhyun piensa brevemente en lo suave que se sintió esa piel bajo sus dedos para luego sacudir su cabeza y alejar el pensamiento junto con otras confusiones matutinas antes de mirar el rostro de Kyungsoo, medio enterrado en el algodón. Sus pestañas se ven oscurísimas. En la cocina, una especie de guiso se cocina a fuego lento. 

—Buenos días —dice Baekhyun, y Kyungsoo suelta su camisa. 

—Mi camisa huele como el océano —dice Kyungsoo. 

—De ahí es de donde viene la brisa —dice Baekhyun. 

—Creí que provenía de Yeongdeung —Kyungsoo toma una cuchara del mesón para probar el caldo.  

—Quien viene a la isla siguiendo las corrientes —dice Baekhyun—. Intenta seguirme el ritmo.

—Dices tantas cosas —Kyungsoo pone una de sus manos en su cadera y se asoma sobre su olla—. Es difícil adivinar cuales son importantes. 

—Todas son importantes —dice Baekhyun—. Deberías prestar atención a todo. 

—Hmmm —dice Kyungsoo, y Baekhyun está lo bastante adormilado como para caer en la tentación y desordenar el pelo de Kyungsoo, suaves hebras resbalando con facilidad entre sus dedos. Kyungsoo golpea levemente su mano, dándole una mirada recelosa a Baekhyun. 

—¿Te gustaría ir al bosque de mandarinas hoy? —pregunta Baekhyun—. Podemos llevar el scooter si no estás de ánimos para caminar. 

Kyungsoo hunde nuevamente la cuchara en el caldo, y la lleva hasta la boca de Baekhyun. Baekhyun separa obedientemente sus labios para probar. 

—Sí —dice. 

Mientras Baekhyun traga el caldo del guiso, cierra sus ojos. Es extraño, piensa. Ha vivido solo tanto tiempo ya, con huéspedes que sólo saluda una noche y luego despide a la mañana siguiente, que tener a alguien que despierta antes que él, moviéndose por la casa e impregnándola de vida antes de que él siquiera abra sus ojos, es... Es como una frazada calentita sobre su regazo en una tarde helada. Abre sus ojos de nuevo.  

—Le falta sal. 

Kyungsoo hace un ruido de desaprobación. 

—Eso es porque la comida de Jejudo es toda salada. Creo que mató tus papilas gustativas. 

—Nos gusta que la comida sepa como el mar —dice Baekhyun, riendo. Frota sus ojos. Cuando baja su mano, Kyungsoo lo está mirando curiosamente—. ¿Qué? 

La punta de sus orejas se ponen rojas, y evita su mirada. 

—Y que tu ropa huela como él también, y como el viento.  
  
—Sí —dice Baekhyun—. Ahora estás en el territorio del Rey Dragón —sonríe, y Kyungsoo apaga el gas. El tinte rojo desaparece de sus orejas, y Baekhyun aún puede sentir el sabor de la sopa detrás de su lengua—. Está bueno —dice—. El guiso. 

—El arroz está en la arrocera —responde Kyungsoo.  

Kyungsoo está callado durante el desayuno, así que Baekhyun llena el silencio, sacándole sonrisas a su acompañante, sus tobillos rozando los de Kyungsoo bajo la mesa. 

—Nunca te estás tranquilo —dice Kyungsoo, mientra Baekhyun se entretiene con una historia sobre como Jongdae y él siguieron a Soojung en su primera cita, tratando de pasar desapercibidos sólo para que ella los confrontara después, golpeando sus cabezas entre sí de lo enojada que estaba.

—Esa es la verdadera razón por la que siempre me echaban de clase, sin importar lo que Soojung te diga —dice Baekhyun—. Distraía a nuestra profesora. 

—También me distrae a mí —Kyungsoo toma un bocado de arroz—. No puedo fijarme en nada que no seas tú. 

—Así es como me gusta —dice Baekhyun—. Yo debería ser la estrella de un drama.

—Mejor de un show de segunda —dice Kyungsoo, después de tragar su arroz. 

—Te encanta —dice Baekhyun sobre un bocado de kimchi, rozando a propósito sus tobillos contra los de Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo entorna los ojos, y luego los fija en su guiso. 

—Deja de hablar con tu boca llena —dice, pero no aparta sus piernas, dejándolas entrelazadas con las de Baekhyun bajo la mesa.  

⚘❁⚘ 

—Aprecio mucho su ayuda, chicos —dice la madre de Soojung, entregándoles a cada uno una bolsa de lona—. No la llenen demasiado, o se lastimarás los brazos —les sonríe con los ojos de Soojung—. Baekhyunnie, enséñale a tu huésped como sacar las mandarinas de las ramas sin cortarse.

—Sí, sí —dice Baekhyun, tomando su bolsa de lona y dándole un puñetazo al fondo para formar una superficie plana. Kyungsoo lo imita, y la madre de Soojung ríe, pasándoles a cada uno un par de guantes.  

—Es fácil —dice—. Sólo sean cuidadosos con la navaja. Tengo tijeras de podar, si prefieren. 

—Buena idea —dice Baekhyun. 

—La navaja está bien —Kyungsoo saca el desgastado cuchillo del bolsillo de su abrigo, donde acababa de ponerlo unos minutos antes, cuando la mamá de Soojung se lo pasó tras sacarlo del carretón.

Es uno morado plástico, de esos que se pueden doblar, y que si Baekhyun no recuerda mal, perteneció a Sooyeon cuando eran más jóvenes. Sooyeon fue quien le enseñó a Baekhyun como cortar los gamgyul sueltos, mientras una Soojung de siete años los seguía detrás, con su cabello corto entonces, sólo para molestarse por no ser lo suficientemente grande como para ayudar.  _"Le vas a coger el truco con facilidad"_  le dijo Sooyeon.  _"Mi mamá dice que ya eres bueno limpiando pescados—esto huele mucho mejor que eso"._    
  
Cuando Kyungsoo y Baekhyun se quedaron solos, Baekhyun llevó a Kyungsoo a la parte de atrás del bosquecillo, donde los árboles más bajos están cargados con fruta sin cosechar. 

—Pareciera que nadie hubiera venido en un mes.  

—Eso no puede ser bueno para las ganancias —dice Kyungsoo. 

—Las dos hijas de los Jung se fueron —dice Baekhyun—. Sooyeon y Soojung partieron a la universidad. Soojung se irá pronto al extranjero. Quiere estudiar biología marina en California, o algo, no sé —Baekhyun se encoge de hombros, dejando su bolsa en el suelo junto a sus pies—. Así que sólo quedan los padres de Soojung, y además les pagan a los niños del sector por echarles una mano. 

—Y a Jongdae y a ti—dice Kyungsoo. Baekhyun se ríe por lo bajo. 

—¿Crees que no somos niños ya? Nos consideran como tales hasta que tengamos niños propios.

—He sido un adulto desde que fui a la universidad —dice Kyungsoo—. Y no me hubiera tomado muy bien que alguien me hubiera insinuado lo contrario. 

—Ah, no es tan malo —dice Baekhyun—. Los niños nos podemos salir con la nuestra en muchas cosas en que los adultos no pueden, sólo porque todavía somos niños —saca su navaja—. Se supone que tengo que decirte que no te cortes cuando saques las naranjas, pero eso me haría un hipócrita —agarra una rama que está a la altura de su pecho y corta tres gamgyul en una sucesión rápida, atrapando las tres con su mano izquierda, sus dedos apenas lo suficientemente largos como para sostenerlas. Entonces las deja en la bolsa—. Tienes que poner una capa al fondo, para que así las mandarinas no queden todas aplastadas cuando se golpeen contra el suelo, pero después de que pongas algunas ya podrás tirarlas en la bolsa, arriba de las demás. 

Kyungsoo asiente, dejando la bolsa abajo. Se rasca su pelo, con el dedo índice, y Baekhyun lo estudia por un momento, en sus jeans y abrigo negro y zapatillas negras, y su pelo oscuro contra su piel pálida. Se ve fuera de lugar, entre las gamgyul, con su agarre delicado en el cuchillo y sus pequeñas manos cuadradas que no llenan las puntas de sus guantes para jardinería.  

—Este es el tipo de cosecha perfecta para ti —continúa Baekhyun, agarrando otra rama y acercándola gentilmente. Una hoja le hace cosquillas en la nariz y estornuda—. Todos los árboles son bajitos como tú. Justo del tamaño indicado —le sonríe a Kyungsoo en broma, a pesar de que Kyungsoo no lo está mirando, sabiendo que lo notará en su voz.   

—Y tú tienes justo el tamaño indicado para golpearte en los riñones —responde Kyungsoo, girando su rostro hacia el de Baekhyun. Sus labios se crispan. 

—Todavía tienes tiempo para seguir creciendo —dice Baekhyun, con pena fingida, y Kyungsoo lo sorprende con un golpe en su brazo—. Wow, eres como una avispa, tan pequeño y tan peligroso. 

—Tengo un cuchillo —dice Kyungsoo con facilidad, y Baekhyun ríe. 

—Está bien, está bien —dice Baekhyun—. Tu estatura es perfecta. De hecho, cuando estábamos en secundaria, el chico que conseguía todas las chicas era como de tu estatura —Minseok siempre,  _siempre_  tenía chicas enamoradas de él. Soojung estuvo insoportable cuando sintió algo por él, aunque eso debió haber sido en parte el deseo de Baekhyun de que le prestara más atención a él—. Asegúrate de cortar cerca de la fruta, no queremos sacar mucho de la rama.  

—Okey —dice Kyungsoo. 

Mientras trabajan, Baekhyun le cuenta a Kyungsoo sobre como en los primeros años de la secundaria, él y Jongdae pasaban horas aquí los fines de semana, ganando dinero para comprar juegos para su Gameboy Colors y también porque la mamá de Jongdae estaba harta de tenerlo metiéndose en su camino. 

—Jongdeok, el hermano de Jongdae, estaba saliendo con una de las amigas de Sooyeon por entonces, así que también siempre venía aquí —Baekhyun ríe—. Este lugar estaba lleno de niños ganándose su paga a cambio de limpiar el bosquecillo de las mandarinas maduras. Lo mejor es que las mandarinas siguen saliendo hasta casi fines de Diciembre, y son sólo tres meses en los cuales hace demasiado frío para ellas, así que incluso Jongdeok llenaba a veces una bolsa o dos, si quería dinero para una cita con su novia. 

—¿Qué hay de tu hermano? —Kyungsoo está trabajando a la mitad de la velocidad de Baekhyun y cortando lejos de sus dedos con el cuchillo, en la forma que se suponía que debía hacerlo. 

—Baekbeom... —Baekhyun se detiene y dobla su navaja para cerrarla, guardándola en su bolsillo. Entonces se toma la espalda con sus dos manos y se inclina hacia atrás para estirarse—. Estaba demasiado ocupado estudiando, normalmente. Estaba muy metido en los estudios, cuando... —se lame sus dientes, pasando su lengua por la superficie—. Bueno, cuando nos mudamos con mi abuela —deja caer sus brazos, mirando las bolsas. La suya está casi llena, y la de Kyungsoo va en camino—. Así que nunca tuvo tiempo para venir a jugar con nosotros. 

Baekbeom ha sido siempre tan diferente de Baekhyun. Él nunca... 

—Yo también estudiaba un montón — dice Kyungsoo—. No tenía muchos amigos, así que...   
  
—¿Tus padres te presionaban mucho en lo académico o...? —Baekhyun se pone en cuclillas y comienza a revolver la bolsa de mandarinas de Kyungsoo. Tal vez si no está mirando a Kyungsoo, no hará esa cosa de erizo. 

—No —dice Kyungsoo—. Mi padre es restaurador de arte y mi mamá enseña danza —deja caer otras dos mandarinas en la bolsa—. No les importa lo que haga, mientras sea mi pasión.  

Baekhyun se saca los guantes, tantea una gamgyul pequeña y se pone de pie.  

—De ahí todo eso de los edificios de apartamentos. ¿Esa es tu pasión? 

Kyungsoo frunce el ceño y lo observa con ojos desorbitados. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Baekhyun? 

—Una de tus mandarinas —dice, apuñalándola con su pulgar en el medio y pelándola con rapidez—. Probarlas es parte necesaria de la recolección de gamgyul. 

—Esa es otra de las reglas de Baekhyun, ¿no? 

Baekhyun deja caer la cáscara al suelo, y parte la mandarina por la mitad. Es una buena, sin muchas hebras blancas remanentes de su crecimientos entre los gajos, y sólo hay semillas en algunos trozos.

—Pruébala —dice, sosteniendo un pedazo frente a los labios de Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo lo toma, sus ojos en los de Baekhyun, y sus labios rozan los dedos de Baekhyun mientras saca la fruta entre sus dientes. Come el gajo de mandarina, todavía sosteniendo la mirada de Baekhyun, y con retraso, Baekhyun se da cuenta que ya puede bajar su mano. 

—¿No sabe mejor cuando la recogiste tú mismo? 

La lengua de Kyungsoo sale rápidamente para lamer sus labios, y el estómago de Baekhyun se retuerce. Sus dedos están tibios por el breve contacto con los labios de Kyungsoo, y dobla su mano en un puño mientras sostiene el resto de gamgyul con la otra. 

—Sí —dice Kyungsoo, despacio—. Mucho mejor. 

Baekhyun puede sentir un calor trepando por su cuello, y rompe repentinamente su mirada compartida, bajando sus ojos hasta la fruta. Saca su propio gajo, y lo come de una mordida. Sabe más dulce de lo usual, piensa. Mucho más dulce. 

Respira hondo, y le ofrece a Kyungsoo la otra mitad de la mandarina. 

—¿La divides conmigo? 

—Seguro —dice Kyungsoo. Se saca sus guantes y la toma, cuidadosamente. Comienza a separar los trozos, empujándolos fácilmente hasta su boca, uno tras otro, sus mejillas abultadas. Baekhyun no sabe porqué no puede apartar la mirada. 

—Me gustan mucho más estas —dice Kyungsoo—, que las que compro en Seúl —come el último gajo y lame sus labios nuevamente—. El sabor es diferente. 

—Sí —dice Baekhyun. Pasa una ráfaga de viento, y lanza su pelo contra sus ojos. Intenta alejarlo de su rostro soplándolo, pero no funciona muy bien, y Kyungsoo se ríe, una risa completa, profunda y gutural y suficiente para que Baekhyun no pueda hacer nada más que mirarlo, sorprendido ante el sonido. 

Kyungsoo está sonriendo. 

—Eso no va a funcionar —dice. 

Estira su mano limpia, la menos pegajosa de gamgyul, y aparta el pelo de Baekhyun de su rostro. Su dedos se arrastran a través de los cabellos, y la respiración de Baekhyun se detiene en su garganta ante lo cerca que está Kyungsoo, las puntas de sus zapatos chocando con los de Baekhyun mientras desenreda su pelo, separándolo con sus dedos para que caiga a un lado de su frente pero sin oscurecer su visión. 

—Así está mejor. 

—Gracias —dice Baekhyun. 

Kyungsoo retrocede y se pone sus guantes. Levanta su bolsa. 

—¿Están lo bastante llenas? —pregunta, y Baekhyun sacude su cabeza. 

—No todavía —dice. Su voz está áspera, así que intenta de nuevo—. No todavía. Tenemos que llenarlas lo suficiente para que la mamá de Soojung no tenga que cambiarlas de bolsas de nuevo. Te ayudaré a encontrar el peso correcto. 

—Okey —dice Kyungsoo—. ¿Supongo que tenemos que seguir recogiendo?

—Sí —dice Baekhyun. Todavía tiene media mandarina en su mano, y la come rápidamente de una vez, el jugo resbalándose por su rostro. Limpia su mentón con la parte de atrás de su mano. Entonces levanta su propia bolsa. 

—De vuelta al trabajo. 

—Me gusta recoger mandarinas —dice Kyungsoo, después de un rato de estar parados uno junto al otro, agarrando gamgyul de a dos y tres de las ramas que cuelgan más bajo si han alcanzado un color naranjo completo—. Puedo hacer esto y pensar al mismo tiempo. 

—Normalmente hago esto un montón a principios del invierno —dice Baekhyun—. Siempre me ha dado algo que hacer con mis manos mientras mi mente deambula. 

Kyungsoo lo mira. 

—Es gracioso —dice—. Usualmente me mantengo tan ocupado que no tengo tiempo para pensar, pero aquí, es lo único que hago.  

—¿Y eso es malo? 

A veces lo es, para Baekhyun. A veces, mientras trapea el suelo o cuelga la ropa o riega las plantas, comienza a pensar en todo tipo de cosas en las que sería mejor no pensar. A veces, cuando está solo en la hostería, Baekhyun siente que está embrujada, y que los fantasmas de su abuela y de Yixing y de Baekbeom están esperando en diferentes cuartos para recordarle que ahora vive completamente solo. 

—Porque puedo distraerte, siempre y cuando lo pidas amablemente.  

—No tengo que pedírtelo —dice Kyungsoo—. Lo harías de cualquier manera —Baekhyun hace un signo de victoria, y Kyungsoo corta otra mandarina de una rama. Pero en vez de tirarla en la bolsa, la lanza suavemente contra el pecho de Baekhyun. Rebota contra él sin herirlo y cae al suelo—. Que molesto.  

—Te ves muy lindo cuando sonríes —dice Baekhyun—. Deberías hacerlo más a menudo. 

—Sólo sonrío cuando de verdad quiero hacerlo —responde Kyungsoo. Levanta su bolsa nuevamente, comparando la suya con la de Baekhyun.   
  
Baekhyun mete sus manos en sus guantes. La goma roja en el interior del pulgar tiene un hoyo pequeño. Va a tener que ser más cuidadoso con su navaja. 

—Supongo que tengo mucho trabajo por delante entonces.  

Las manos de Kyungsoo se han vuelto más seguras. Está cortando gamgyul con más rapidez ahora, y las deja caer en la bolsa sin mirar. No está tan fuera de lugar, después de todo. 

—Supongo que sí —dice Kyungsoo, y deja caer otras tres mandarinas en la bolsa. 

⚘❁⚘ 

Baekhyun pone su netbook en el escritorio, enchufándolo antes de encenderlo. La batería no retiene mucha carga ya, y a la barra de energía no le toma más que unos minutos descender hasta ponerse roja. Luego enciende el router, y enchufa el cable ethernet en él. 

No usa mucho el netbook. Sólo para guardar los registros de la hostería y conectar su reproductor mp3 cada mes para descargar música nueva. También lo usa para revisar su e-mail.   
  
Le debe un e-mail a Yixing desde hace tres semanas ya, y esta noche, ahora que Kyungsoo ha levantado su barricada y se ha ido a su pieza con un bol lleno de mandarinas, una taza de café, y sus planos, Baekhyun no tiene más excusas.   
  
No es que no le guste escribirle a Yixing. La verdad es que a Baekhyun no le gusta mucho escribir en absoluto. Desearía poder llamar a Yixing, y lo hace, a veces, cuando los dos se las arreglan para acordar una cita con dos semanas de anticipación. Yixing está muy ocupado ahora. Toca en una banda con algunos de sus amigos de la universidad y pasa sus noches componiendo música en apartamentos de todas partes de Beijing con su compañero de piso Lu Han, quien parece consentirlo con bastante insistencia, de la misma forma que lo hacen todos cuando llegan a conocerlo bien. Parece feliz, con todo lo ocupado que está, así que Baekhyun escribe e-mails en un coreano sencillo sobre sus días mundanos y espera las respuestas mucho más emocionantes de Yixing. 

O tal vez sí  _se trata_ de que a Baekhyun no le guste escribirle a Yixing, porque escribirle a Yixing siempre le hace recordar los tiempos en que todavía vivía aquí, manteniendo a Baekhyun despierto hasta muy tarde tocando canciones melancólicas en su guitarra y cantando traducciones inventadas de letras chinas con sus vocales extremadamente redondas y conjugaciones de métrica extraña. 

Baekhyun extraña a Yixing más que nunca cuando le escribe correos. 

Aún así, tres semanas es más de lo que usualmente posterga sus respuestas, incluso si ha estado ocupado con su huésped.   
  
Su navegador tarda una eternidad en cargar. El internet es casi tan malo como la señal de celular, pero funciona, casi siempre. Sólo que lento. Baekhyun golpea sus uñas en el borde del escritorio. Cuando por fin carga, ingresa a su e-mail. Tres mensajes de spam, y uno de Yixing. 

Hace un clic para abrirlo. Sólo dice  _hola hola estás vivo dongsaeng?_  y Baekhyun ríe. 

El correo que escribe a Yixing es más largo y atolondrado de lo usual.  _Tengo un huésped_  escribe.  _En invierno. Raro, ¿no?_  Describe a Kyungsoo: la forma en que lucía el día que llegó, todo profesional en su traje y con su pelo engominado hacia atrás.  _Como un chaebol de esos dramas que vimos, hyung. Fue tan extraño._

Le cuenta a Yixing sobre hoy, sobre el recoger gamgyul en el bosquecillo de la familia de Soojung, y sobre el enseñarle a Kyungsoo como colgar la ropa en un cordel al aire libre. Menciona alegremente que Kyungsoo le está enseñando a no quemar los bordes de los huevos. Finalmente, termina hablándole sobre la excursión con Kyungsoo hasta el halmang-dang. 

 _Fue raro,_  dice Baekhyun, sus dedos dudando sobre las teclas.  _A pesar de que no había ido--_  se queda mirando la pantalla  _\--desde hace mucho tiempo, sentí que tenía que llevarlo. Porque me recordaba a ti._  Esas primeras semanas cuando Yixing sonreía y decía gracias y cantaba mientras regaba las hierbas que crecían en el frente de la hostería, pero de algún modo no parecía estar nunca completamente ahí.  _Así que de todos modos, este invierno es más interesante que el pasado. Y él es definitivamente mejor que ese senderista raro que apareció con un ciervo amarrado en una correa unos meses atrás._

Envía el correo, y luego estira sus brazos sobre su cabeza. Tiene sed, así que se dirige a la cocina por un poco de agua. Pero termina calentando agua y vertiendo chocolate en polvo en ella. Después de un momento de deliberación, saca un segundo tazón y lo mezcla para Kyungsoo, tomándose tiempo extra para romper los grumos con su cuchara porque Kyungsoo probablemente se volvería loco si la textura no fuera pareja.

Caminando cuidadosamente con los dos tazones, recorre el pasillo y arrastra sus pies hasta la puerta de Kyungsoo. Sus dos manos están ocupadas, así que no puede tocar. Comienza a llamar el nombre de Kyungsoo, pero se detiene cuando escucha una melodía dulce saliendo del otro lado de la puerta. Al principio, piensa que es la radio, pero no hay música. Es sólo Kyungsoo, advierte, cantando la canción que Baekhyun cantó cuando colgaron la ropa. 

Baekhyun sólo se queda ahí y escucha, por un minuto. Todas las cosas que a Baekhyun le gustan de la voz de Kyungsoo se ven acentuadas cuando canta. El chocolate caliente de los tazones se siente tibio contra las palmas de sus manos.  

Cuando Kyungsoo baja la voz, Baekhyun aclara su garganta. 

—¿Kyungsoo? ¡Hice chocolate caliente~! 

La puerta se abre y Kyungsoo lo está mirando solemnemente. Está usando un suéter y sólo su ropa interior, negra y apretada y deteniéndose justo sobre la mitad de su muslo. Sus piernas son más tonificadas de lo que esperaba, y Baekhyun mira rápidamente hacia arriba, de vuelta al rostro de Kyungsoo y fuerza a su mirada a quedarse ahí. Le ofrece un tazón, el que mezcló mejor. 

—Sabía que todavía estabas despierto porque la luz seguía encendida. 

Kyungsoo toma el tazón. 

—Gracias —dice.

Toma un sorbo. Baekhyun mira detrás de él, ya no hay nada en el piso. Mira sobre el escritorio, y los rollos cubren la superficie.

—¿Eso era todo?  

—¿Quieres otro escritorio? —Baekhyun arruga su nariz, sujetando su tazón con sus dos manos—. Podría traer el de la habitación de mi hermano —ríe—. No es como si lo usara. Podrías poner los dos juntos y tendrías una superficie más grande para trabajar.  

Tomando otro largo sorbo de su tazón, Kyungsoo observa a Baekhyun por encima del borde. Baekhyun se siente extrañamente acalorado bajo aquella mirada, un lento calor que va trepando y que comienza en su estómago y sube hasta su pecho como vino de malojumdae, cubriendo el interior de sus costillas. 

—Tienes una voz bonita —Baekhyun deja escapar sin pensar—, cuando cantas. O sea, cuando hablas también, pero cuando cantas, es... —ríe, sintiéndose tonto—. Perdón, supongo.  

—Me gustaría otro escritorio —dice Kyungsoo—. Si no es mucho problema —cuando baja su tazón, le da a Baekhyun una sonrisa divertida.

—Podemos hacerlo mañana, si quieres. No es muy difícil —Baekhyun se rasca su estómago y refuerza su agarre sobre el tazón—. En realidad, quizás sí lo sea un poco. Esos escritorios viejos son súper pesados. Creo que mi abuelo los hizo. Si no fue él, fue su padre. Son robustos. 

—Esta hostería está impregnada de la historia de tu familia —dice Kyungsoo—. Eso es muy... bueno, agradable. 

—Lo es —dice Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo apoya su peso contra el marco de la puerta. Sus pantorrillas son redondas y sin vello en ellas. Baekhyun piensa que puede haberse quemado su paladar al beber su chocolate demasiado rápido

—Oh, y el router está prendido, por si quieres mandar un e-mail o algo así. El inalámbrico debería funcionar, pero ya sabes cómo es, este lugar es una zona muerta y aunque supongo que eventualmente vamos a entrar en el sistema de red eléctrica inteligente, no hemos llegado a eso todavía... Así que si el wi-fi no funciona, sólo ven a mi pieza y podrás usar el cable ehternet.  

—Seguro —dice Kyungsoo. Baekhyun desliza su mano hasta su bolsillo y muerde su labio inferior mientras Kyungsoo toma otro sorbo—. Gracias por el chocolate caliente. 

—No hay problema —dice Baekhyun—. De verdad. 

Kyungsoo comienza a cerrar la puerta, pero se detiene. 

—Baekhyun, me... 

—¿Sí? 

—Me gusta mucho este lugar —dice—. Tu hostería.

Hay un "tú" implícito que hace que Baekhyun quiera sonreír ampliamente, así que lo hace. Kyungsoo parece sorprendido, pero le ofrece una sonrisa sincera de vuelta. 

—Le agradas —dice Baekhyun—. Especialmente a la cocina. La cocina es súper temperamental —ríe de nuevo, demasiado fuerte para la noche avanzada, pero esta vez ya no resulta estridente. Kyungsoo parece absorberla, su columna vertebral completamente encorvada por la noche. 

Baekhyun regresa a su pieza y se acuesta sobre su cama, dejando a un lado su tazón de chocolate casi vacío y tomando su libro de _¡Aprende Chino!_  de su escritorio, y extendiéndolo sobre su estómago para leer una lección. Se duerme en la primera página. Cuando despierta, está tapado con frazadas y su libro, cerrado, descansa pulcramente a su lado. El tazón, cuando levanta la vista, ha desaparecido de su escritorio. 

Concluye que Kyungsoo tuvo que usar el cable ethernet después de todo. Aún así, no tenía porqué cubrir a Baekhyun con una frazada. Como un zombi, Baekhyun no se detiene a pensar en el atisbo de mareo que hace a su corazón latir más rápido, y simplemente se deja volver a dormirse.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. japgokbap es un tipo de arroz multigrano, de color oscuro.  
> 2\. uldam se le llama a los muros utilizados para separar las casas de los caminos en jeju.  
> 3\. batdam son también muros de piedra, pero su finalidad es agrícola. se utilizan para dividir los terrenos de cultivo.  
> 4\. gamgyul son una variedad de mandarinas famosas de jeju, son más dulces que las mandarinas normales.  
> 5\. malojumdae es un tipo de medicina tradicional de jeju, proviene de un árbol y se usa para tratar enfermedades renales, fortalecer la espalda y tratar fracturas en las personas mayores.  
> 6\. mugyo o shamanismo coreano, es una antigua religión originaria de corea.  
> 7\. halmang-dang es el nombre que reciben en jeju los templos dedicados a diosas  
> 8\. sijo es una forma poética coreana


End file.
